Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre
by MGA FGA
Summary: CAPITULO 15 Un accidente, una muerte, lágrimas y dolor. Y por otro lado encuentros que al parecer traerá muchas sorpresas. SS y ET YA ESTAMOS DE REGRESO!
1. Sueño

Importante para que me entiendan  
  
-.....- acciones de los personajes  
  
(.....) comentarios de la autora  
  
******** paso de escena o de lugar  
  
Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;_; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clam, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello, rayos realmente me gustaría ganara dinero por esto jejjeje ^-^ pero no se puede -_- ay!!!!!! *=( buuuuuuuuuuu  
  
=*=*=*==*=*=*==*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre"  
Capitulo 1 "Sueño"  
  
Era de noche, llovía torrencialmente en la región de Tomoeda, las calles se encontraban vacías. Era una noche cualquiera, pero no era así en un apartamento se podía vislumbrar a una muchacha de unos 26 años dormía en un pequeño mueble al frente de la ventana, la brisa hacia que las cortinas de lino blanco se movieran al compás de viento, al igual que los largos cabellos castaños de la chica. Con la poca luz que poseí la habitación se podía ver que era una chica de una buena figura, he incluso parecía una modelo. Ella no era una chica cualquiera ya que poseía un don muy especial, el cual era utilizar magia, si como lo leen ella era capaz de utilizar cualquier tipo de magia. Con todas esta cualidades la chica tenia un montón de pretendientes tanto en su país como en el extranjero, pero lo mas extraño es que ella no había aceptado a ninguno. La excusa que siempre daba era que estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo, lo cual no era mentira, ella era socia de una de las embresas más importantes del mundo del diseño, además era la hechicera más importante y poderosa del mundo. Con estos dos desempeños la chica siempre estaba ocupada. Otro de los dones que poseía esta chica era el don de predecir el futuro a través de sus sueños.  
  
***********************  
  
En un lugar del mundo se encontraba una familia muy feliz y muy apurada ya que se irían de vacaciones. No eran unas ordinarias vacaciones, sino eran las primeras vacaciones que pasarían los 3 junto, ya que el padre nunca tenía tiempo para descansar de su agobiante trabajo.  
  
Padre: apúrense no ven que se nos esta haciendo tarde!!!!!  
  
Madre: por que tanto apuro, mi cielo???  
  
Padre: es que sabes que no me gusta manejar de noche y menos cuando vamos a tomar la carretera.  
  
Hijo:-saliendo de la casa- viva, viva!!!!! Vamos a la playa!!!!  
  
Padre: vamos suban todos a la camioneta.  
  
Hijo: papá muchas gracias por la vacaciones  
  
Madre: ya era hora que tomáramos una merecidas vacaciones, tenemos 6 años que nos casamos y nunca salimos de vacaciones  
  
Padre: pero lo siento, saben muy bien que mi trabajo es muy complicado y no puedo alejarme mucho de el.  
  
Hijo: pero por lo menos pasaremos 5 meses en la playa!!!!!  
  
Padre: si por lo menos pude pedir que me dejaran pasar 5 meses con ustedes  
  
Madre: pero ya elegiste un suplente  
  
Padre: si lo eligió el consejo, para que me supliera estos meses en que estoy fuera  
  
Hijo: vamos a la playa!!!!!  
  
Madre: ya saludastes a tu abuela y a tus tías???  
  
Hijo: no mami  
  
Madre: pues vaya a despedirse de su abuela y de sus tías  
  
Hijo. Si mamá -salio corriendo dentro de la mansión-  
  
**************************  
  
Hijo: abuela, abuela!!!!!! -Corriendo hacia la anciana-  
  
Abuela: que pasa pequeño  
  
Hijo: abuela vengo a despedirme, ya nos vamos de vacaciones  
  
Abuela: ok, entonces cuídate y pórtate bien  
  
Hijo: si abuelita  
  
Abuela: ya te despedistes de tus tías?  
  
Hijo: si abuelita, ya me despedí de todas ellas  
  
Abuela: ok  
  
Hijo: despídeme de mi prima  
  
Abuela: claro que lo haré, pero ahora vete que tus padres te deben estar esperando  
  
Hijo: ok, abuelita nos vemos -corriendo hacia la salida y despidiéndose con la mano-  
  
Abuela: no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento  
  
Tía: -entrando a la sala- de que mal presentimientos habla madre  
  
Abuela: no lo se, eso es lo que temo  
  
Tía: tendrá que ver con el concilio, con mi pequeño hermano o con mi sobrino  
  
Abuela: no lo se  
  
Tía: espero que todo sea para bien, ya que el destino no se puede cambiar  
  
Abuela: eso es a lo que temo, que ocurra algo que cambie nuestras vidas para siempre  
  
Tía: tranquila madre, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara y no podemos evitarlo, solo resinarnos y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas  
  
***********************  
  
Padre: ya se nos va hacer tarde  
  
Madre. -Abrazando a su marido- no te preocupes -luego lo besa-  
  
Padre: te amo  
  
Madre: yo también te amo -lo abraza con mas fuerza-  
  
Hijo: -corriendo- mamá, mamá, ya me despedí!!!!  
  
Madre: ok  
  
Padre: Ahora todos montéense en la camioneta  
  
Hijo. Yupiiiiiii!!!! Vamos a la playa, vamos a la playa -saltando de alegría- (propaganda no? ^^)  
  
Madre: Me gusta verlo tan feliz  
  
Padre: si, y todo gracias a las vacaciones  
  
Ya todos estaban montados en la camioneta y esta arranco rumbo a la casa de la playa. Esta familia constataba de 3 personas la madre que era una excelente ama de casa, este oficio lo realizaba por gusto ya que no era necesario, porque contaba con una gran servidumbre que realizaba todas las labores, pero de todas maneras a ella le gustaba. El padre era el jefe de su clan y también era el jefe de todo el concilio de Occidente, era un cargo muy respetado y deseado por muchos pero también era el trabajo mas agotador de todos, eran muchos papeleos y a cada rato había problemas, por ello el nunca tenia tiempo para dedicárselo a su familia y todo esto comenzó cuando el cumplió lo 20 años de edad. Y por ultimo, su pequeño hijo, la cual tenia apenas 5 añitos y acababa de terminas su preescolar, era la primera vez que el pequeño salía de vacaciones con su familia y claro que esto lo llenaba de alegría y felicidad. Pasaría 5 meses en compañía de su papá, la cual era su mayor felicidad ya que no pasaban muchos momentos juntos.  
  
Ya había pasados dos horas de viaje y ellos apenas estaban al final de la autopista para luego tomar la carretera que los llevaría a su casa en la playa.  
  
En la camioneta:  
  
Hijo: papá como es la casa de la playa?  
  
Padre: bueno, la casa es un poco pequeña comparada en donde vivimos, pero de todas maneras es grande ^^  
  
Hijo: ok, y quien la compro?  
  
Padre: la compro tu abuela, hace mucho tiempo creo que cuando yo apenas tenía tu edad.  
  
Hijo: y tiene piscina?  
  
Padre: si tiene 2 piscinas una para ti y una para la gente grande.  
  
Hijo: mamá y tu has ido a esa casa?  
  
Madre: si, fui una vez, cuando tu papá y yo nos casamos allí pasamos la luna de miel.  
  
Hijo: y que es una luna de miel?  
  
Madre: bueno son como unas vacaciones después de que te casas  
  
Hijo: y que hacen en la luna de miel?  
  
Madre: bueno -suspira y se queda pensando-  
  
Hijo: ya se, juegan al escondite, al gato y al ratón, memoria  
  
Madre: ^^U si eso se hace (que niño mas preguntón, bueno así son todos *=P)  
  
Hijo: mamá?  
  
Madre: que?  
  
Hijo: Tengo hambre ^^  
  
Madre: ok, que quieren?, tengo pan con queso y jamón o pan con atún? (no tenia otro tipo de comida y creo que los emparedados son buenos en los viajes ^_^)  
  
Hijo: hay mami a mi no me gusta el atún =( , yo quiero el de jamón con queso *=)  
  
Madre: ok, ok ya te paso el pan con queso y jamos -buscando en su cartera- toma aquí tienes  
  
Padre: no ensucies, y come bien  
  
Hijo: si papá ^_^  
  
Madre: que quieres de tomar refresco o jugo de naranja?  
  
Hijo: refresco Pepsi, pepsi!!!!!!! -saltando- (otra propaganda ¬¬)  
  
Madre: ya te la paso pero quédate quieto y no saltes con el pan.  
  
Hijo: si mami  
  
Padre: ustedes dos quédense quietos no ven que me distraen  
  
Hijo: papi, mami cuando llegamos? (este niño si pregunta, eso el lo bueno así esto se alarga ^O^ jejejeje)  
  
Madre: para eso falta mucho, como 3 horas de viaje  
  
Hijo: pero a que hora vamos a llegar?  
  
Padre: como a las 11:00 de la noche  
  
Madre; y que hora es?  
  
Padre: son las 8 de la noche  
  
Madre: ya me lo esperaba, en esta temporada se obscurece muy pronto  
  
Padre: tienes razón, eso era uno de los motivos por las cuales quería salir temprano  
  
Madre: si, pero toda la culpa no es de nosotros  
  
Padre: ya lo se, si el concilio no hubiese llamado de emergencia hubiéramos salido mas temprano  
  
Hijo: mami ya termine, toma la servilleta y el envase del refresco  
  
Madre: -volteándose a su hijo- comiste rápido  
  
Hijo: si es que tenia mucha hamble =P ( Ay!!! Que lindo =])  
  
Madre: no es hamble, es hambre  
  
Hijo: jejeje lo siento -rascándose la cabeza- ^^  
  
Madre: quieres otro pan  
  
Hijo: no gracias mami  
  
Madre: bueno duérmete, que cuando lleguemos yo te aviso  
  
Hijo: si!!!!!!!!!!!! - Apenas cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido-  
  
Madre: no crees que se parece mucho a ti  
  
Padre: en lo físico pero en la manera de ser es idéntico a ti =D  
  
Madre: parece un ángel  
  
Padre: pero eso es solo cuando esta dormido, pero cuando no, es un diablillo, por lo menos eso no lo heredo de mi ^-^  
  
Madre: que insinúas?? ¬¬  
  
Padre: yo nada ^^U  
  
Madre: ya quiero llegar ^^, mi bebe se pondrá muy feliz -volteando para ver a su hijo-  
  
Padre: si pero para ello falta mucho camino que recorrer  
  
Madre: si ya lo se -_-U  
  
Padre: pero no te pongas así, ya vas a ver que las horas pasan rápido  
  
Madre: yo a escuchar un poco de música  
  
Padre: -después de varios minuto- QUE PASA!!!!!!  
  
Madre: por que gritas!!!  
  
Hijo: -despertándose- mamá que pasa?  
  
Padre: los frenos no funcionan  
  
Madre: QUE!!!!!!!!!!! O.o  
  
Padre: que pasa, por que no funcionan!! -Dándole al pedal de freno varias veces-  
  
Hijo: mamá tengo mucho miedo  
  
Madre: CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -En eso la camioneta sale de la carretera para caer en un acantilado-  
  
Padre: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hijo: Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******************  
  
???: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -despertándose- que fue todo eso -respirando agitadamente- al parecer todo fue una pesadilla  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Nota de la Autora: que les pareció el primer capitulo? Un poco confuso verdad, pero bueno en el próximo capitulo creo que se aclararan varias dudas. Jejeje ^-^  
  
Este fanfic es 100% de S+S y no se si pondré otras parejitas todavía no lo he pensado de seguro pondré a T+E ^^, este fic se lo dedico a todos los fan de Sakura y Shaoran y en especial a mi hermana que adora esta parejita ^___^ La idea de este fanfic la saque de una película pero no me acuerdo como se llama, ay!!!!! Que mala memoria tengo -_-U  
  
Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo jejeje y  
  
DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica pueden mandar un e-mail a mga_fga@hotmail.com o a mi grupo o simplemente dejen un RIVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. El Accidente

Importante para que me entiendan  
  
-.....- acciones de los personajes  
  
(.....) comentarios de la autora  
  
******** paso de escena o de lugar  
  
Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;_; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clam, aunque en el fic hay varios personajes que me perteneces, así que son todos míos. ^^  
Capitulo 2 "El Accidente"  
  
Era una linda mañana en Tomoeda y se podía notar la alegría que había ese día, niños corriendo, la gente viendo tiendas, se notaba que era domingo y que todos estaban disfrutando de su día. Pero de todas esas personas que caminaban en la calle había una chica que tenia una cara de preocupación.  
  
Kero: Sakurita, que te pasa? -Desde el bolso de Sakura-  
  
Sakura: nada Kero solo estoy pensando  
  
Kero: ya quiero llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, tengo mucho calor aquí  
  
Sakura: ya vamos a llegar, ten calma  
  
Kero: por que no nos fuimos en el carro?  
  
Sakura: Porque no tengo ganas de manejar -Deteniéndose en frente de una linda mansión y tocan el timbre-  
  
Voz: Quien?  
  
Sakura: es Kinomoto, Sakura  
  
Voz: oh!!! Señorita, pase adelante, por favor -en eso momento empieza abrise el gran portón-  
  
Sakura. Muchas gracias -caminando hacia la puerta de la casa-  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura llegastes!!!! ^^  
  
Sakura: hola Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: al parecer hoy no nos encontramos con un buen ánimo  
  
Sakura: es que hoy estoy muy pensativa, además te quiero contar algo que me paso  
  
Tomoyo: ok, pero primero pasa, trajistes a Kero? -Entrando a la casa-  
  
Sakura: si  
  
Kero -desde el bolso- aquí estoy  
  
Tomoyo: ok, Sami!!!!!!  
  
Sami: diga señorita  
  
Tomoyo: me puedes servir tres tazas de te y traer el pastel que compre  
  
Sami: si señorita ya se lo llevo  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero escondido en la cartera, llegaron al cuarto de Tomoyo y al minuto llego la empleada trayendo todo lo pedido.  
  
Tomoyo: ahora si me puedes contar los que te tiene muy preocupada -tomando un sorbo de su te-  
  
Kero: esta así desde hoy en la mañana -devorando su pastel-  
  
Sakura: compórtate Kero, no te comas todo el pastel  
  
Kero: -_-U que mala  
  
Sakura: lo que pasa es que. Anoche tuve un sueño que no me gusto mucho  
  
Tomoyo: y de que trata el sueño  
  
Sakura: es de una familia pero no puedo verles los rostros, se que son tres y que iban de vacaciones, pero en la carretera tuvieron un accidente  
  
Tomoyo: y que mas paso?  
  
Sakura: no lo se, en ese preciso momento todo se volvió negro y me desperté  
  
Kero: no le hagas caso a esos sueños  
  
Sakura: Pero desde que me desperté no me puedo olvidar y cada vez viene a mi mente  
  
Tomoyo: pero eso sueño puede ser ocasionado al exceso de trabajo, acuérdate que nos faltan dos días para el desfile en Inglaterra  
  
Sakura. Eso ya lo se  
  
Kero: además Sakura, también has estado pendiente de todas las decisiones del concilio con respecto a los últimos problemas  
  
Tomoyo: Kero tiene razón, no te agobies más con eso  
  
Sakura: tiene razón -mostrando su mejor sonrisa- -pensando- pero algo en el corazón me dice que no es un simple sueño  
  
**********************  
  
Hospital  
  
Doctor: rápido, rápido la paciente esta muy grave  
  
Paramédico: docto también hay dos heridos mas, un hombre y un niño  
  
Doctor: llevenla a quirófano, rápido  
  
Enfermera: es un milagro, el pequeño no tiene nada grave solo esta inconsciente.  
  
Doctor: y como se encuentra el hombre?  
  
Enfermera: el tiene una costilla y un brazo roto, y también esta inconsciente.  
  
Doctor: Y donde los encontraron?  
  
Paramédico: en un acantilado cerca de la carretera que se dirige al sur  
  
Enfermera: ahora hay que esperar que el Dr. Henderson se ocupe de la mujer  
  
*********************  
  
En el quirófano  
  
Dr. Henderson: el escarpelo  
  
Enfermera: tome doctor  
  
Enfermera 2: doctor tenemos una hemorragia  
  
Enfermera: doctor la paciente se nos va  
  
Dr. Henderson: preparen el electro shock (jejejeje ^_^ Ay!!! Creo que se escribe así, espero que me entiendan)  
  
Enfermera 2: aquí lo tiene  
  
Dr. Henderson: despejen el área!! (jajaja, esto se me parece a ER sala de emergencia jajajaja ^o^)  
  
Enfermera 2: doctor sigue igual  
  
Dr. Henderson: Vamos no te me vayas -dándole de nuevo con el aparato ese ^^-  
  
==piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii== - este es el sonido del aparato que toma el pulso-  
  
Enfermera: doctor se nos fue la paciente  
  
*******************  
  
Doctor: como salio todo  
  
Dr. Henderson: mal, la paciente acaba de fallecer  
  
Doctor: y tan joven que era  
  
Dr. Henderson: ahora hay que avisar a sus familiares  
  
Doctor: si de eso se esta encargando la enfermera  
  
Dr. Henderson: ahora hay que esperar que sus acompañantes despierten  
  
Doctor: si, creo que el pequeño era su hijo  
  
Dr. Henderson: que lastima que el pobre se quede sin madre siendo tan pequeño  
  
Doctor: si que lastima  
  
*************************  
  
Enfermera: buenas noches  
  
Empleada. Si buenas noches  
  
Enfermera: podría hablar con la dueña de la casa  
  
Empleada: si espere un momento por favor  
  
Enfermera: Gracias  
  
Señora: si quien habla  
  
Enfermera: disculpe que la llame a esta hora, pero tengo que decirle que su hijo y su familia acaba de tener un accidente  
  
Señora: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enfermera: si su hijo y su familia acaban de tener un accidente y ahora se encuentran el hospital del sur  
  
***********************  
  
Un día después, en el aeropuerto  
  
Tomoyo: ya te encuentras bien  
  
Sakura: si Tomoyo, muchas gracias por preocuparte  
  
Tomoyo: como crees que no me voy a preocupar por ti, si eres mi mejor amiga, además de mi socia ^_^  
  
Sakura: ^^  
  
Voz: pasajeros del vuelo 403 destino Londres, Inglaterra abordar por la puerta numero 5  
  
Tomoyo: ese es nuestro vuelo  
  
Sakura: si ese es -caminando rumbo a la puerta de a bordaje-  
  
Adentro del avión Tomoyo: y donde dejastes a Kero?  
  
Sakura: lo deje con mi papá  
  
Tomoyo: espero que no le cause problema a mi tío  
  
Sakura: no lo creo, ya que mi papá lo conciente demasiado ^^  
  
**********************  
  
En el hospital  
  
Señora: que le paso a mi familia!!!!  
  
Enfermera: tranquilícese señora, el doctor le dirá  
  
Doctor: al muchacho tiene una costilla y un brazo roto, el niño no tiene nada grave y ...  
  
Señora: y que?, no se quede callado  
  
Doctor: bueno señora la mujer que viajaba con el muchacho falleció anoche  
  
La señora no lo podía creer la esposa de su hijo y madre de si nieto estaba muerta, la señora callo sentada si poder articular ninguna palabra  
  
Doctor: señora se encuentra bien  
  
Señora: a...a...a...ahora..como se lo digo a mi hijo, no lo va a soportar  
  
Doctor: lo siento  
  
*****************************  
  
Sakura: -estirándose- al fin llegamos  
  
Tomoyo: si al fin estamos en Londres  
  
Sakura: ahora para el hotel y empezar a acomodar todo para mañana  
  
Tomoyo: si mañana es nuestro gran día  
  
En eso las chicas se para en una de las salas de espera del gran aeropuerto de Londres y todos los del sexo opuesto se les quedan viendo  
  
Sakura: donde esta el chofer  
  
Tomoyo: otra vez, por que se nos quedan viendo  
  
Sakura: si y lo peor es que se quedan como atontados  
  
Tomoyo: bueno eso es lo mas gracioso  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo por que si tienes tantos pretendientes todavía no tienes novio  
  
Tomoyo: por las mismas razones que tienes tu  
  
Sakura: mira allí esta el chofer  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigen al señor que tiene un cartel con sus nombres, para luego dirigirse con el a una lujosa limosina que las llevo a l hotel en donde se hospedara.  
  
En el lobby del hotel  
  
Sakura: yo tengo que hablar con los gerentes del hotel para ver los gastos del desfile  
  
Tomoyo: OK, entonces yo iré a la recepción para retirar las llaves te mi cuarto, y luego te alcanzo  
  
Sakura: ok  
  
Sakura se alejo de Tomoyo directo a la oficina del gerente del hotel mientras Tomoyo se quedo en el lobby  
  
Tomoyo: -pensando- que fastidio con estos mirones no tiene nada que hacer, por que me miran tanto  
  
A Tomoyo le molestaba mucho que cada vez que ella llegaba a un lugar los hombres se le quedaran viendo como unos tontos, pero no era para menos, la mejor amiga de Sakura había cambiado mucho en estos años. Era una mujer deseada por muchos hombres, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, sus cabellos le llegaba mas debajo de las rodilla, la cual la hacia lucir distinta a las demás chicas, era elegante y distinguida, tenia una posición social muy alta, como podría describirla en una simple frase "Una diosa que con su sola presencia hacia suspira a los del sexo opuesto". Pero ese día los hombre la veían con mas énfasis, como no quería que la miraran, si llevaba una mini falda, de color negro y muy ajustada a su cuerpo dejando ver sus perfectas curvas, también llevaba una camisa la cual era de color blanco y con una corbata te color negro, encima de todo esto cargaba su abrigo color negro, abierto la cual dejaba ver su vestimenta a los demás y por ultimo tenia una zapatos color negro con una bacón muy alto.  
  
Tomoyo: -pensando- mejor me voy a buscar las llaves de mi habitación  
  
Tomoyo: -llegando a la recepción- buenos días  
  
Chico: muy.muy.muy buenos días señorita  
  
Tomoyo: -pensando- otro más, no es que me molesten los hombres pero si me molesta cuando actúan como estupidos no pueden actuar normal  
  
Chico: que..que..que desea señorita  
  
Tomoyo: a si -volviendo es si- mi amiga hizo unas reservaciones y quería la llave de mi recamara  
  
Chico: -tratando de que los nervios no lo dejaran en ridículo- A que nombre esta la reservación?  
  
Tomoyo: a Kinomoto  
  
Chico: -buscando en la computadora- si aquí están la reservaciones son dos habitaciones presidenciales (disculpen pero no se como decirlo pero son la habitaciones mas caras y elegantes que tienen los hoteles de 5 estrellas)  
  
Tomoyo: solo quiero una llave mi amiga vendrá por la suya  
  
Chico: como usted diga -tomando una de las llaves- aquí tiene  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias  
  
Justo cuando Tomoyo trata de voltear se tropieza con una persona y se le cae la llave  
  
Tomoyo: lo siento  
  
???: No se preocupe - tomando la llave del suelo como todo un caballero- aquí tiene  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias  
  
???: De nada, fue un placer  
  
Tomoyo se aleja del joven directo al ascensor  
  
Chico (el recepcionista) se queda suspirando y viendo como Tomoyo se aleja de ellos  
  
???: Disculpe  
  
Chico: no cree que es muy hermosa, es una diosa  
  
???: ^^ si es muy hermosa  
  
Mientras tanto Tomoyo esperaba el ascensor  
Tomoyo: -volteando para ver al chico con que se tropezó- -pensando- al parecer tiene la misma edad que yo y no hay que negar que es muy guapo y muy educado ^^  
  
En la recepción  
  
Chico (el recepcionista): discúlpeme  
  
???: No te preocupes  
  
Chico: en que lo puedo ayudar  
  
???: Vengo por una reservación que hice hacia una semana  
  
Chico: y a que nombre esta hecha la reservación  
  
???: Al nombre de Eriol Hirajisawa  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
Aleluya termine este capitulo ^_^ espero que les haya gustado. Por fin me decidí y este fanfic también estará Tomoyo y Eriol, creo que no puedo evitar escribir de esta parejita ^^.  
  
Creo que este capitulo es igual de confuso que el primero, pero de seguro ya saben algunas cositas ^^ me gusta mucho dejarlos con el suspenso jajajaja ^O^  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Lily_potter: Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!! Que la pasen súper bien en tu día jejeje ^^ guárdame un poco de torta *=P espero que hayas recibido la postal que te enviamos  
  
Mer: muchas gracias por el review jejeje *=) pronto sabrás quien es la familia aunque después de este capitulo creo que tendrás algunas sospechas =)  
  
Engel Hope: jajaja ^O^ me gusta dejarte con muchas intrigas que mala soy -_- , espero que te guste capitulo.  
  
Dejen Review!!!! Por favor, chi? ^^  
  
Si tiene alguna duda, critica o cualquier otra cosita, mande un e-mail a mga_fga@hotmail.com o entren en mi grupo yahoo que aparece en mi biografía de fanfiction ^^  
  
CUIDENSE, SALUDITOS *=D  
  
Atte. Meli y Fabi (mga_fga)  
  
Por cierto mi hermana, junto conmigo escribió un Songfic de Shaoran y sus sentimientos por Sakura, si están interesados el songfic se llama "creo que me enamore solo" y si lo leen acuérdense de dejar un review, no cuenta nada, verdad? ^_^ 


	3. Encuentro TE

Importante para que me entiendan  
  
-.....- acciones de los personajes  
  
(.....) comentarios de la autora  
  
******** paso de escena o de lugar

==…...== sonidos jejeje ^^

Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen ;_; le pertenecen a Clamp ^_^ y al parecer se rumora que habrá continuación de CCS, espero, eso me llenaría de Felicidad *-*

  
  


**Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre**

**Capitulo 3 "Encuentro T+E"**

==toc, toc== (el sonido de la puerta *=P)

Tomoyo: quien será –dirigiéndose a la puerta- quien?

Sakura: Tomoyo soy yo Sakura

Tomoyo: -abriendo la puerta- ya iba a bajar para la gerencia

Sakura: -entrando al cuarto- no te preocupes ya todo esta listo para mañana, los vestidos ya llegaron y todo esta arreglado, solo fasta tu opinión 

Tomoyo: entonces voy a bajar mas tarde para ver el salón

Sakura: sabes a quien me encontré en el lobby ^^

Tomoyo: a quien?

Sakura: me encontré a Eriol y estuvimos hablando un rato

Tomoyo: enserio y que hace en este hotel

Sakura: al parecer tiene unos asuntos de negocio que arreglar en Londres (Eriol vive en otra ciudad de Inglaterra en el fic, creo que en el anime no dice donde vive, o me equivoco? )

Tomoyo: espero encontrármelo hace muchos años que no lo veo, -sacando cuenta- tengo mas de 10 años que no lo veo

Sakura: bueno yo no tengo tantos años sin verlo, solo tengo dos años

Tomoyo: bueno Sakura eso se debe a que el también esta en el concilio de magos por eso lo vez pero el nunca se ha molestado en llamar a sus otros amigos

Sakura: bueno eso si es verdad además nos invito a comer esta noche

Tomoyo: en serio 

Sakura: si

Tomoyo: que bien, así podré distraerme un poco

Sakura: -pensando- es verdad a Eriol si lo he visto en los asuntos del concilio pero nunca he visto a Shaoran, no lo veo desde que atrapamos que cumplí 15 años, bueno solo me a escrito algunas cartas, pero lo que no puedo creer es que este…

Tomoyo: Sakura, Sakura!!!! Te estoy hablando

Sakura. Discúlpame, que me decías

Tomoyo: que cuando estaba en el lobby, me tropecé con el hombre mas apuesto y caballeroso que he conocido *-*

Sakura: en serio y hablaste con el

Tomoyo: -___- no 

Sakura: ay!!!!!!!! Tomoyo

Tomoyo: no se nada de el y enserio me gustaba 

Sakura: pero al parece no eres la única, cuando estaba hablando con Eriol me comento que en el lobby se encontró con la mujer de sus sueños

Tomoyo: y no, que el estaba con la Kaho

Sakura: al parecer ya no, me dijo que eso había terminado hace varios años atrás 

Tomoyo: bueno Sakura te dejo, voy a bajar para ver lo del desfile y luego regreso para arreglarme

Sakura: yo te busco a las 8 de la noche para que bajemos juntas

Tomoyo –alejándose- ok, te espero 

**********************

**Hospital**

???: Donde estoy?

Madre: hijo esta en el hospital –acercadose a el-

Hijo: y que paso?

Madre: ustedes tuvieron un accidente

Hijo: todo están bien?

Madre: Hen esta bien, pero Any…

Hijo: madre que paso con mi esposa?

Madre: Any…-suspiro- Any esta muerta

Hijo: Que???

Madre: si Any falleció en el accidente

Hijo: eso… eso no puede ser, no…No!!!!!!!!!

***********************

**Inglaterra, Londres 8:00pm**

Sakura: Tomoyo ya estas lista

Tomoyo: ya salgo, solo espera un minuto

Sakura: rápido Tomoyo que de seguro Eriol ya nos esta esperando

Tomoyo: ya salgo, ya salgo -saliendo del baño- y que tal te parece?

Sakura: To…Tomoyo O.o por que te arreglastes tanto si solo vamos a ver a un ex compañero de clase

Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que me puedo encontrar con el hombre de mis sueños *-*

Sakura: el de esta mañana?

Tomoyo: ese mismo, y no voy a desperdiciar el momento

Sakura: ^_^U

Tomoyo: ahora si vamonos

Las dos bajaron al lobby

*************

**En el lobby**

Eriol: -pensando- ya Sakura y Tomoyo se están tardando, pero espero que esta noche me pueda encontrarme la chica de esta mañana –suspiro- como dijo es recepcionista el una diosa 

-en eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una dulce vos que lo estaba llamando-

Sakura: Eriol, Eriol, ya estamos aquí

Eriol: -volteando- Sakura –ya no podía articular mas palabras antes sus ojos estaba la chica de la mañana al lado de Sakura, no lo podía creer estaba mas hermosa que en la mañana-

En el mismo momento

Tomoyo –pensamiento- oh!!! Por dios es el. Eriol y el muchacho de la mañana son la misma persona, no puede ser, me voy a desmayar. Tomoyo!!!! Compórtate, actúa de lo mas normal, ay!!!! No puedo es que es tan hermoso –sonriendo-

Eriol: -pensando- Ay!!!!!!!! Mi madre me esta sonriendo, que sonrisa mas bella, creo que estoy en el cielo y con un hermoso angelito

Sakura: Eriol, Eriol que te pasa?

Eriol: no nada solo me quede pensando, lo siento

Sakura: al parecer no recuerdas a mi acompañante

Eriol: que si la recordé  -_-?? Lo siento pero no

Tomoyo: como puede ser que no me recuerdas, creo que la reencarnación del mago Clow tiene poca memoria

Eriol: Da…da… Daidouji

Tomoyo y Sakura mueven sus cabezas en afirmación

Tomoyo: como esta Hirajisawa

Eriol: muy bien y tu?

Tomoyo: excelente

Eriol: bueno ahora bellas damas, la voy a llevar a un excelente lugar 

***************

**Hospital**

Hijo: madre, todavía no se lo has dicho a mi hijo –llorando-

Madre: no, eso te los dejo a ti 

Hijo. Todavía no se como paso todo esto

Madre. Tranquilo ya vera que te mejoraras

Hijo: como quieres que me recupere, si acabo de perder a un de las persona que amaba 

Madre: lo se, hijo, pero Any no e gustaría verte así llorando, tienes que ser fuerte y demostrárselo a tu hijo

Hijo: no voy a poder

Madre: claro que vas a poder, acuérdate que ahora en adelante eres lo único que le queda a Hen, tienes que ser fuerte por el

Hijo: lo se pero no puedo –llorando- 

Doctor: buenas noches, el pequeño acaba de despertar y pregunta por usted y su madre

Hijo: Ahora que le voy a decir

Doctor. Que hago se lo traigo 

Hijo. Como esta mi hijo doctor?

Doctor: es pequeño esta bien, fue un milagro que el no hubiese tenido ningún daño para mañana ya estará de alta

Hijo: y cuando podré salir yo de este hospital?

Doctor: como en dos días

Hijo: muchas gracias, madre porque no vas con Hen, yo todavía no lo quiero ver

Madre: como tu digas Shaoran 

**************

Toda la noche se la pasaron hablando de todo lo que había hecho durante estos últimos años, la cena estuvo muy amena y el restaurante era muy elegante y bonito. Los tres llegaron muy tarde al hotel.

En el ascensor

Sakura: fue una cena, estupenda 

Tomoyo: si fue muy buena, espero que se repita algún día

Eriol: si la pase muy bien y de seguro se va a repetir

Sakura: por cierto Eriol, mañana no estas muy ocupado

Eriol: en la mañana voy a estar arreglando unos asuntos de mi empresa, pero en la tarde la voy a tener libre

Sakura: perfecto, entonces toma –dándole una tarjeta- esta es una invitación para nuestro desfile de moda, espero que asistas

Eriol: con gusto estaré allí, bueno este es mi piso, me despido que pasen buenas noches

Tomoyo: igual

Sakura: buenas noches –se sierra la puerta del ascensor-

Sakura. Tengo mucho sueño

Tomoyo: sabes Sakura

Sakura: que?

Tomoyo: Eriol es el chico que te conté

Sakura Que!!! O.o

Tomoyo: si Sakura, es el mismo chico que me tropecé esta mañana, el chico de mi vida, mi príncipe azul *-*

Sakura: *=) que bien!!!!!!!!!!!

********************

**Al día siguiente**

Todo el hotel estaba en pleno movimiento entraban y salía personas, todos estaba nervioso, menos dos personitas que estaban felices y muy activas. Ellas dos eran las única que no estaban nerviosa ya que estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas. Al medio día todo estaba perfecto. Las modelos todas llegaron, tenían sus vestidos y ya las estaban empezando a maquillar.

Vivi: Señorita Tomoyo todo esta listo

Tomoyo: perfecto Vivi, ahora solo falta arreglarme, por cierto donde esta Sakura

Vivi: creo que se encuentra en el baño

Tomoyo: ok, muchas gracias –después de varios minutos-

Sakura: que haces?

Tomoyo: son arreglo estos papeles

Sakura: -suspirando-

Tomoyo: que te pasa, no dormistes bien?

Sakura: para serte sincera no, no dormí bien

Tomoyo: y a que se debe eso? Otra pesadilla?

Sakura: no, no es una pesadilla, es una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo, es como si alguien estuviera sufriendo

***************************

Shaoran: madre hoy le dan de alta a Hen

Yelan: si hijo hoy le dan de alta a Hen

Shaoran: quiero que lo lleves a la casa

Yelan: y no lo vas a ver

Shaoran: todavía no estoy preparado, pero cuando salga del hospital se lo diré

Yelan: como tu digas hijo –dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto-

Shaoran: además, quiero que arregles todo porque me voy de viaje

Yelan: como que te vas de viaje?

Shaoran: si madre me voy a el apartamento que tenemos en Japón con Hen

Yelan. Pero….

Shaoran: -interrumpiendo- nada de peros, no me voy a quedar aquí, quiero olvidarme de todo

Yelan: como tu digas Shaoran, todo estará listo para que te vayas con tu hijo a Japón

Shaoran: muchas gracias por comprenderme, madre.

******************

**En Londres**

Eriol: todo estuvo muy bien

Sakura: eso crees

Eriol: claro que si todo, estuvo muy bien y los vestidos son muy bonitos

Sakura: bueno eso se lo debemos a la diseñadora –viendo a Tomoyo- ella es la que nos da éxito

Tomoyo: ^////////^ muchas gracias

Eriol: ahora que quieren hacer señoritas?

Tomoyo: que te parece si vamos a un lugar a bailar!!!!

Eriol: me parece una excelente idea, que opinas Sakura?

Sakura: mejor que vayan ustedes, yo no me siento muy bien que digamos

Tomoyo: que tienes Sakura?

Sakura: no es nada malo, solo estoy cansada, eso es todo

Eriol: entiendo – viendo a Tomoyo- bueno señorita entonces vamos nosotros dos – ofreciéndole su brazo- 

Tomoyo: O//////O si

Tomoyo y Eriol se alejaron pero antes de salir del hotel Tomoyo se volteo para ver a Sakura, la cual le pico el ojo en modo de complicidad

Tomoyo: -pensando- esa mentirosa, no se sentía nada mal, solo quería que saliera a solas con Eriol, me la va a pagar, ya vera jejeje 

^-^

Eriol: en que piensas Tomoyo

Tomoyo: que…que paso

Eriol: pregunte en que piensas

Tomoyo: -pensando- ay!!! Que digo –hablando- en cosas de trabajo, en nada importante 

Y esa fue la mejor excusa que pudo dar.

A la media hora, llegaron a una discoteca muy prestigiada y famosa de Inglaterra, inmediatamente que los vieron los dejaron pasar. Como en todos los lugares que Tomoyo llegaba atraía a todas las miradas, cosa que no paso por desapercibida a Eriol que se sintió ¿Celos?  También Eriol no paso por alto, ya que todas las chicas lo miraban como deseando conocerlo y hablar con el, esto también lo observo Tomoyo, la cual se aferro con mas fuerza del brazo de Eriol haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera y que los demás se desilusionara. (jejeje ^^ así es Tomoyo, no tejes que ninguna chica se le acerqué a nuestro Eriol, grrrrr ¬¬ grrrrrrrr fuera, fuera niñitas)

Toda la noche se la pasaron bailando todo iba muy bien, hasta que les pusieron una canción romántica (de esas que hay que bailar muy pegados jejeje ^^) Al principio Tomoyo se separo de Eriol esperando la aprobación de este, la cual le ofreció su mano y ella la acepto. Los dos se encontraban muy nerviosos. Eriol la arrimo hacia él y la cogió de la cintura con cuidado, ella se puso más nerviosa y muy colorada.

 El la cerco lo más que pudo, necesitaba sentirla, tenerla entre sus brazos, oler  el aroma que desprendía ella, lo cual lo atraía más y más a ella. Empezaron a bailar, el ritmo lo marcaba Eriol, pero Tomoyo se defendía muy bien, ella también se aferraba a el, le gustaba tenerlo cerca y sentirse segura en sus brazos, aunque no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, lo tenía tan cerca que le daba vergüenza. Los sentimientos de ambos se iban aclarando conforme pasaba la noche. Después de varias horas Eriol se separa un poco de ella, si poder resistirse sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se quedaron hipnotizados en los ojos del otro. Poco a poco Eriol se acercaba a ella hasta quedar pocos centímetros. 

Tomoyo: -pensando- oh!!!! Por dios, que me bese, que me bese 

Eriol: -pensando- solo un poco mas, animo!!! (jejeje ^^ suena extraño)

Eriol tomo el valor que faltaba y unió su boca con la de ella logrando así un dulce y tierno beso. (Ay!!!!!! Que lindo ;_; lloro de felicidad jejeje)

**Continuara…….. **

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**Nota de Autora: **Que les pareció? ^^ Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo. A mi me fascino como quedo *-* espero que a ustedes también les guste ^_^ 

Este capitulo se los dedico a todos los fan de la parejita de T+E aunque había dicho que este fic era de S+S no me pude quedar con las ganas de incluir a esta parejita *=)

En este capitulo ya se supo sobre la gran pregunta 

Quien era la familia que tuvo el accidente?

Era la familia Li  ^_^ (Shaoran, Hen su hijo y Any su esposa) muchas personas adivinaron ^^

Por cierto todos los personajes de SSC no me pertenecen pero Hen y Vivi si ^_^ los cree yo, son mi propiedad, así que si alguien los quiere avísenme  *=P

Gracias a:

tom ryddle: muchas gracias por tu comentario *=) y me base en la tv, todavía no he leído en manga. -_-

Lily_potter: este Cáp. Lo dedico ^^ se lo cuanto amas a Eriol ^_^, que mal *=( que no llego la postal. Que habrá pasado ^_^??¿¿??

Luzem: muchas gracias por tu review jejeje ^O^ fuistes las segunda en adivinar que era Shaoran. Tranquila se parece a Shaoran de Sakura pero ellos se volverán a encontrar ^^ 

Muchas gracias a Todos los que leen este fanfic, espero que se acuerden de dejar REVIEW!!!!!! *=D

Alguna crítica, comentario, saludo, sugerencia ^_^ pero nada de virus ¬¬ mandarlo a mi e-mail mga_fga@hotmail.com  

**Propagandas****: ^^**

****

**Si quieren inscribirse en algún grupo, pueden hacerlo a "El poder de tu estrella" de CCS (dueña Mga, moderadora Crystal), uno de winnie pooh (dueñas Fga), adopciones (dueña Mga) o Anime Dreamers of FF.NET (administradoras Engel Hope, Saya-sama y Dani-Chan) si están interesados en alguno de ellos entra a mi biografía allí esta las direcciones ^^**

Saludos a Todo, Cuídense mucho *=D

**Meli y Fabi (mga_fga) *=P**


	4. Viajes

CCS NO ME PERTENECE, ya me fastidia decir esto -.-

Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre

Capitulo 4  "Viajes"

El beso duro varios minutos, tanto Eriol como Tomoyo experimentabas sentimiento y sensaciones jamás vividas antes.

Tomoyo: -pensando- he besado a tantos chico y nunca me había sentido a así

Eriol: -pensando- sus labios son muy suaves y dulces, la amo. Jamás pensé sentir esto por ella, es la mujer de mi vida.

Ya cuando ninguno de los dos podía respirar se separaron, para verse frente a frente.

Eriol: Tomoyo yo…

Tomoyo: Eriol yo… - a la misma vez-

Eriol: disculpa, pero no puedo callar mas, no se que vas a pensar de mi pero desde que tropezamos en el lobby del hotel no te he podido sacar de mis pensamiento y hoy comprobé que te amo, seguro vas a pensar que estoy loco porque apenas tenemos 2 o 3 días que nos vemos pero yo desde que deje Japón cuando era niño me sentí atraído por ti y no comprendía porque, pero hoy al fin entiendo que eso era amor 

Tomoyo: -pensando- no lo puedo creer O.o

Eriol: por favor Tomoyo no te quedes callada, por lo menos día algo

Tomoyo: bueno, yo…yo también siento lo mismo por ti 

Ahora el sorprendido era Eriol, al momento que reacciona, ya Tomoyo lo estaba abrazando, lo cual el no desaprovecho la oportunidad de tenerla nuevamente es sus brazos (que picaron ^^)

Eriol: -abrazándola- se que es muy pronto para que te pida esto, pero quieres ser mi novia?

Tomoyo: -separándose- claro que si –lego lo besa-

*****************

Al día siguiente, en el restauran del hotel

Sakura. Buenos días Tomoyo

Tomoyo: muy buenos días –sonriendo-

Sakura: al parecer les fue muy bien anoche

Tomoyo: estupendamente bien

Sakura: me alegro

Eriol: buenos días señoritas 

Sakura: buenos días Eriol

Eriol: buenos días mi vida

Tomoyo: buenos días mi cielo (que empalagosos ^^)

Sakura: O.o?

Eriol: -besando a Tomoyo- y hoy que piensan hacer

Sakura: O.o?

Tomoyo: que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: que…que..que paso anoche?

Eriol: lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, Tomoyo es mi novia

Sakura. Que!!!!!!!!! O.o

Tomoyo: así como lo oyes Sakura, Eriol y yo somos novios

Sakura: Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^ que rápido son ustedes dos

Tomoyo y Eriol: ^///////////////////^

**************

En china

Hen: Papá, Papá!!!!!!

Shaoran: como estas hen?

Hen: muy bien papi!!!, como estas tu?

Shaoran: muy bien 

Hen: papá es verdad que nos vamos de viaje?

Shaoran: si nos vamos de viaje a otro país

Hen: y mami vendrá con nosotros?

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Shaoran, no tenia el valor para contárselo a su hijo, no quería verlo sufrir, por ello decisión que todavía no era el momento y que mas adelante se lo diría.

Shaoran: creo que no, mami ahora no puede venir con nosotros porque se le presento una emergencia 

Hen: que lastima, ojala mamá pudiera venir con nosotros, bueno papá me voy a jugar al patio

Shaora: ok –Shaoran vio salir a su hijo, al comprobar que ya se había alejado de la habitación empezó a llorar-

Yelan: -entrando a la habitación- hijo –abrazándolo- tienes que ser fuerte 

Shaoran: es que no puedo, no puedo jamás me resignare a la idea de no verla mas 

Yelan: ella jamás le hubiera gustado verte así, y tienes que resignarte, se que suena un poco cruel pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el destino 

Shaoran: odio mi destino, por que?, por que? Tiene que ser así, que hice para merecer eso, me quiero morir

Yelan: -dándole una cachetada- jamás digas eso, acuérdate que te queda Hen y por la memoria de ella tienes que cuidarlo y protegerlo 

Shaoran: lo siento mucho, madre, tiene razón –abrazándola-

Wei: -entrando al cuarto- disculpen que los interrumpa, Sr. Shaoran ya llegaron los boletos y su vuelo sale a las 5 de la tarde

Shaoran: muchas gracias Wei 

***************

En Londres 

Tomoyo: nosotras nos regresamos a Japón esta tarde

Eriol: no me digan eso

Sakura. Si, nuestro vuelo sale 6

Tomoyo: lo siento mucho Eriol debí decírtelo antes

Eriol: -sonriendo- no te preocupes, por que arreglo todos mis asuntos que tengo aquí lo mas pronto posible para irme a Japón

Tomoyo: que bien!!!

Eriol: todo lo hago para estar junto a ti –tomando a Tomoyo para luego plantarle un dulce beso-

Sakura: esta que esta aquí se va arreglar las maletas 

Ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol la escucharon

Sakura: -_-U

*****************

Sakura en su habitación

Sakura: -pensando- me alegra mucho que Tomoyo halla encontrado el amor junto a Eriol, pero…y yo cuando lo encontraré –suspiro- Shaoran, porque me ha dado en pensar tanto en ti, porque me atormento en pensar en ti, por que?. Será porque todavía no me hago a la idea de que ya este casado y que nunca más te podré volver a ver. Eso es lo ultimo que supe de ti, que te casastes y eso fue hace muchos años ahora que estarás haciendo, serás feliz?, ya habrás tenido hijos? Ayyy!!!! Por que me atormento!!! Sakura ya deja de pensar en el, lo único que ganas con eso es atormentarte más y más.

****************

Varias horas después, en un avión

Shaoran: Hen quédate tranquilo, por favor

Hen: papá, como es Japón?

Shaoran: en una ciudad muy bonita

Hen: papá y has estado antes en Japón?

Shaoran: si –en ese preciso momento, los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, recordó todos los amigos que había hecho en Japón, sobre todo aquella niña que se convirtió en su primer amor, eso que no se olvidan nunca- -pensando- que será de ella, donde estará

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Voz: pasajeros del vuelo 748, con destino a Tokio-Japón, por favor abrocharse los cinturones, en poco minutos arribaremos a el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio

Shaoran: Hen abróchate bien el cinturón y quédate quieto

Hen: ya vamos a llegar!!!!!!!! ^__^

El avión aterrizo y todos los pasajeros salieron, unos eran recibidos por sus familiares, otro por amigos, la sala estaba llena de felicidad solo una persona no compartía ese sentimiento aunque estaba acompañado de su hijo lo cual estaba muy animado, el solo se recordaba el motivo del viaje….la muerte de su esposa.

Hen: papá, papá, mira aquel señor tiene un cartel con tu nombre

Shaoran tomo la mano de Hen y con la otra el carito donde se encontraban las maletas

Señor: buenas tardes, usted debe ser es Sr. Li

Shaoran: así es

Señor: aquí están las llaves de su auto, su madre ordeno el auto

Shaoran: muchas gracias

Señor: de nada

Shaoran tomos la llaves y se dirigió con Hen al automóvil que su madre había dispuesta para el. Pasaron 30 minutos y llegaron a un hermoso edificio, bajaron del carro y se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar, el apartamento quedaba en el último piso, lo que más le extraño que solo tenia un vecino y que al parecer este no se encontraba. El apartamento era muy amplio contaba con 3 cuartos, una sala, un comedor, una amplia cocina y una sala de estar, y claro 3 baños. El apartamento estaba amueblado y limpio todo, gracias a su madre de que seguro ella fue la responsable de todo. Shaoran decidio que arreglaría la ropa de Hen y la de el y que luego pasarían por el mercado.

Shaoran: Hen estas listo

Hen: si papá, ya salgo

Shaoran: apurate, vamos que tenemos que ir al mercado 

Hen: estoy listo pero luego me llevas al parque que me contastes ok

Shaoran: ok

***********************

En otro avión

Tomoyo: hay que pronto me aleje de Eriol ;_; y eso que apenas llevamos varios días de novios y ya nos separamos ;_; 

Sakura: ay!! Tomoyo no es para tanto, Eriol te prometió que en dos días iría a Japón 

Tomoyo: lo se, pero de todas maneras se siento triste -_-

Sakura. No puedo creer que tengan pocos días de ser novios y ya se quieran tanto

Tomoyo: para mi son días, pero el me confeso que siento algo por mi desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos niños

Sakura: En serio O.o y pero para ese momento el no estaba con Kaho

Tomoyo: si, pero el me confeso que sentía algo por mi pero no sabia que era hasta que me ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar

Sakura: ^___^ que lindo….

Voz: pasajeros del vuelo 458, destino Tokio-Japón, por favor, abrocharse los cinturones, pronto aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio

Tomoyo: ya vamos a llegar

Sakura: Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El avión aterrizo y la chicas bajaron, las cuales la recibieron Touya, Yukito y es Sr. Kinomoto

Yukito: y como les fue en el desfile

Sakura. Estupendo ^^

Tomoyo: de maravilla ^_^

Sr. Kinomoto: me alegro mucho

Touya. Y no hicistes nada Monstruo ¬¬

Sakura: Hermano ¬¬

Yukito. Aquí tienes Sakura –entregándole a Kero, que parecía un peluche-

Sakura. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Kero

Sr. Kinomoto: para nada hija, es un placer tener a Kero en casa

Touya: como no, ese junto a Yukito casi acaban con la alacena en un día

Yukito: ^////////^

Sakura: pero comer en bueno ^^

Tomoyo: bueno yo creo que me retiro, de seguro mi madre me debe estar esperando en la casa

Yukito: pero Tomoyo como te va a ir

Tomoyo: -señalando- mi guarda espalda acabad de llegar

Sakura: bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en la oficina

Tomoyo: ok, acuérdate en traer los papeles

Sakura: ok 

Así cada grupo tomo rumbos distintos. Tomoyo se fue para su casa, en cambio el padre de Sakura la llevaba para su apartamento. Sakura desde que había cumplido los 22 años vivía sola por si decirlo ya que Kero la acompañaba.

Sakura: muchas gracias papá

Sr. Kinomoto: de nada hija, que tengas buenas noches

Sakura: buenas noche hermanos (Sakura trataba a Yukito como un hermano)

Yukito: muy buenas noches Sakura

Touya: buenas noches monstruo

Sakura: ¬¬ no vemos –alejándose del carro-

Sakura entra al edificio, sube al ascensor y justo cuando va a Salir se tropieza. 

CONTINUACION…

*=*=*=*==*=**==*=*=*=**=*==*=*=*=**==**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Nota de Autora

Espero que les guste este capitulo, realmente tengo un poco abandonado este fanfic al igual que los otros. ^^ Pero entiéndanme tenia pruebas finales y para colmo estaba haciendo un proyecto con mi hermana que pronto podré mostrarles. Si mas que decir jejeje ^^ me despido de Todos ustedes.

Fabi: esperate Meli te falta los agradecimientos

Meli: oh si ^^ ya se me había olvidado

Gracias por sus review a:

Lily_potter

Luzem

A las dos muchas gracias por los review, se los agradezco ^^

Y acuérdense dejes Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fabi: ¬¬ meli 

Meli: jiji ^^


	5. Japón

Todos los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, solo Hen jejeje ^^ 

**Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre**

Capitulo 5  "Japón"

Sakura entra al edificio, sube al ascensor y justo cuando va a Salir se tropieza. 

Sakura: Discúlpeme

Shaoran: no se preocupe –los dos se quedan viendo- -pensando- esos ojos

Sakura: -pensando- por que me mira tanto?

Hen: papá vamonos, se nos hace tarde

Shaoran: si Hen

Sakura: -viendo al niño- -pensando- ese niño. Me parece conocido, pero de que?

En eso Sakura se despide y se dirige rumbo a su departamento, Shaoran y Hen también se despiden y se van.

Sakura entra a su departamento y se queda recostada en la puerta

Sakura: ese niño me recuerda a quien?

Kero: AL FIN!!!! Puedo salir de ese bolso, me estaba sofocando

Sakura: ^^U 

Kero: ay!! Que alegría de verte Sakura, como te fue en Londres

Sakura: muy bien, además nos encontramos con Eriol 

Kero: que!!!!!!! O.o

Sakura: si nos encontramos por casualidad y eso no es todo Tomoyo y Eriol son novios!!!!

Kero: QUE!!!!!! O.o

Sakura: como lo oyes, se que fue rápido, pero al parecer Eriol ya sentía algo por Tomoyo, desde que la conoció

Kero: no lo puedo creer

Sakura: y Eriol viene en 2 días

Kero: perfecto, así podré retar al odioso de Spinel en los video juegos, jajajaja 

Sakura: ^^U kero tienes hambre

Kero: Si!!!!!!! ^^

Sakura: -_-U eso no tengo que preguntarlo

***************

En casa de Tomoyo

Sonomi: hija, como has estado

Tomoyo: ^^ estupendamente bien

Sonomi: y esa alegría

Tomoyo: mamá, te tengo que decir algo

Sonomi: que?

Tomoyo: mamá encontré al hombre de mi vida

Sonomi: QUE!!! O.o

Tomoyo: si mamá, lo encontré en Inglaterra pero ya lo conocía

Sonomi: se puede saber quien es?

Tomoyo: claro que si, es Eriol Hirajisawa, estudio conmigo hace mucho tiempo

Sonomi: por casualidad ese no era el muchacho que fastidio a Sakura, con eso de las cartas (Sonomi, el papá de Sakura ya sabían todo lo de las cartas)  

Tomoyo: si mamá

Sonomi: Que!!!! Y ese es el hombre de tu vida (y de la mía también ^^)

Tomoyo: si mamá, además ya somos novios

Sonomi: O.o tan pronto

Tomoyo: si mamá, tienes alguna objeción

Sonomi: no, ninguna hija, solo quiero hablar con el 

Tomoyo: entonces tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo por que en dos días viene a Japón

***********************

Hen: papá y este es el parque pingüino

Shaoran: si ese es 

Hen: es muy bonito!!!! ^_^

Shaoran: -pensando- tantas aventuras que pase aquí y ahora han pasado tantos años –suspiro- Any, por que nos dejastes? Yo te amaba –de sus ojos sale lagrimas-

Hen: papá por que lloras?

Shaoran: por nada, solo me acordaba de algo

Hen: papá podemos irnos, tengo mucho sueño –bostezando-

Shaoran: si vamonos

***********************

Al día siguiente, en la mañana:

Sakura. No puede ser ya se me hizo tarde!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

Kero: otra vez

Sakura: Kero por que no me despertastes? –vistiendose-

Kero: porque me acabo de despertar igual que tu

Sakura: no tengo tiempo para desayunar, me voy, pórtate bien. Mira que ya tenemos vecinos

Kero: si, Sakura ^^

Sakura sale del apartamento corriendo y de repente pega un frenazo

Sakura: ay!!! No se me olvida el documento que le tengo que levar a Tomoyo –y se devuelve-

Kero: Y que ya no te ibas

Sakura: si pero se me olvido unos papeles

Kero: -_-U tú nunca cambiaras

Sakura: ahora si me voy, chao

Kero: chao, que te vaya bien

Sakura vuelve a salir corriendo y justo cuando llega al ascensor este se abre y sale una persona, la cual Sakura colisiona con el.

Sakura: discúlpeme

Señor: no se preocupe

Sakura –montándose en el ascensor- chao

Señor: chao

Señor: -pensamiento- que chica muy extraña, pero muy linda –caminando hacia una puerta y tocando el timbre-

Shaoran: -abriendo la puerta- buenos días

Señor: como esta Shaoran!!!!

Shaoran: Ben que haces aquí

Ben: tu madre me dijo que estabas en Japón y quise visitarte

Shaoran: y de seguro te dijo el motivo

Ben: si, lo siento mucho Shaoran 

Shaoran: poco a poco se me pasara –tratando de sonreír y haciéndole un gesto para que pase a su amigo- 

Ben: la extrañas mucho  -entrando al apartamento y sentándose-

Shaoran: no te lo puedes imaginar, la necesito –empieza a llorar-

Ben: poco a poco vivirán con ello y si dios lo quiere porto volverás a enamorarte

Shaoran. Eso nunca, jamás podré olvidar a Any

Ben: no digo que la olvides, porque ella siempre estará a tu lado y siempre la recordaras, pero ella de seguro desea que tu encuentre otra persona con quien compartir lo que queda de vida y darle una madre a Hen, que los quiera a ambos y que al lado de esa mujer sean felices

Shaoran: tienes razón pero se que eso será muy difícil

Ben. Por cierto donde esta Hen

Shaoran: todavía esta dormido 

Ben: por cierto acabo de conocer a tu vecina, bueno en persona

Shaoran: Ya la conocías antes

Ben: por supuesto que la conozco, pero claro no he hablado nunca con ella

Shaoran: si la conoces por que nunca has hablado con ella??

Ben: por que la he visto en las portadas de las revistas, es una de las mujeres solteras mas cotizadas en todo el Japón además que es muy rica junto a su amiga y todos los hombres las desean a ambas

Shaoran: y a que se dedican

Ben: son dueña de una de las empresas de moda más importantes de Japón y del mundo 

Shaoran: ya veo

Ben: y realmente es muy linda, tu vecina se llama sa….

Hen: -entrando- papá buenos días!!!!!

Shaoran: buenos días hijo, mira el es quien esta aquí

Hen: tío Ben!!!!!! (Le dice así por cariño)

Ben: como estas muchachote –cargándolo-

Hen: muy bien 

*********************

En Inglaterra

Nakuru: que haces aquí Eriol!!!!

Eriol: termine con todo lo que tenía que hacer

Nakuru: tan pronto!!!

Eriol: si

Spinel: amo y por que el apuro 

Eriol: por que en Londres me encontré con el amor de mi vida, que por cierto vive en Japón, así que preparen las maletas que nos vamos

Spinel: O.o

Nakuru: JAPON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!! VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!! –saltando-

Spinel: ¬¬ que raro

Nakuru: y se puede saber quien es la persona a la cual amas

Eriol: por supuesto que si, ella se llama Tomoyo Daidouji

Nakura: que!!!!!!! O.o

Eriol. Como así lo oyes ella es la mujer a la que amo

Spinel: felicidades amo

Eriol: muchas gracias Spinel

Nakuru: así que Tomoyo pasara hace nuestra ama

Eriol: así es, además pienso casarme con ella lo más pronto posible

Nakura: disculpa que me meta pero cuando te enamorases de ella

Spinel: ¬¬ Nakuru no seas tan metiche

Nakuru: tú no te metas 

Eriol: ya no empiecen a pelear, y me enamora de ella desde que la conocí pero nunca lo dije por que pensaba que ese sentimiento no era amor, pero cuando la volví a ver se di cuenta que si la amaba de verdad, se que suena algo extraño pero es la verdad

Nakuru. No se hable mas vamos a Japón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –saltando-

Spinel: -_-U por que me pasa esto a mi?

Eriol: ^^U

******************

Tomoeda, en la tarde

Sakura: -pensando- por fin Salí de esa oficina ^^, ahora a despejarme un rato –sentándose en un banquito del parque- hace tiempo que no vengo a este parque –mirando a lo niños que jugaban- cuando seré madre? 

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos

Hen: hola ^^

Sakura: hola ^_^ por que no estas con los demás niños?

Hen: es que no los conozco

Sakura: ah, ok ^^ y tus padre

Hen: bueno mi mamá esta en China y mi papá esta por allá –señalando con el dedo-

Sakura: entonces no eres japones?

Hen: no, soy de China

Sakura: China es un bonito lugar ^_^

Hen: has ido a China?

Sakura: si, pero eso fue hace mucho

Hen: quieres jugar conmigo

Sakura: -viendo la cara de suplica del niño- claro, pero como te llamas 

Hen: me llamo Hen y tu?

Sakura: yo me llamo Sakura, pero dime Saku ^^

Hen: como digas Saku ^^

Los dos empezaron a jugar, después de un rato

Sakura: Hen no quieres un helado?

Hen: Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) (que niño se niega a un helado ^^)

Los dos se dirigen al carrito de Helados y después de elegir el sabor y de comprarlo, los dos se sientan en una banca. 

Hen: Saku tu tienes hijos?

Sakura: no, no tengo hijos

Hen: y por que?

Sakura: ^^U porque no me he casado todavía

Hen: ahhhhh ok

Sakura. Y cuantos añitos tienes Hen?

Hen: tengo –contando con los dedos- 5 años

Sakura: y en que grado vas?

Hen: apenas salí de preescolar, y tu Saku cuantos años tienes?

Sakura: bueno yo tengo –tratando de explicarle con los dedos- 26 años

Hen: tienes igual que mi papá

Sakura: quieres mucho a tu papá?

Hen: mucho, mucho, mucho ^^

Sakura: ^^

Hen: es el mejor papá del mundo

Su conversación es interrumpida 

Shaoran: Hen!!!!!!!!!! Donde estas!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: creo que tu papá te esta buscando, mejor ve con el antes que se preocupe mas 

Hen: ok, pero Saku nos vemos mañana para presentarte a mi papá

Sakura: ok ^^

Hen: si!!!!!!!! Nos vemos mañana –corriendo a la dirección de donde se escuchaban los gritos de Shaoran-

Sakura: cuídate y nos vemos mañana!!!!!!! –Saludando con la mano- -pensando- ahora a esperar que se haga de noche

*****************

Shaoran: donde estabas metido Hen?

Hen: hola papá, estaba con una muchacha, con la que te tropezases ayer

Shaoran: la vecina?

Hen: si, es muy simpática papá, además me compro un helado de Chocolate 

Shaoran: que te he dicho de no hablar con las personas extrañas?

Hen: lo se papá, pero es nuestra vecina y además se parece a mamá

Shaoran: a mamá –pensando- Any 

Hen: si papá se parece a mamá, sonríe igual y tiene el cabello igual que ella

Shaoran: y como se llama

Hen: ella se llama Saku y ahora es mi amiga ^_^

*******************

En la noche, Japón-Tomoeda

Sakura: aleluya llegaron 

Kero: lo siento -_-U es que me quede jugando y se me paso la hora

Sakura: me lo suponia -_-U

Yue: hola Sakura

Sakura: hola, como estas?

Yue: muy bien

Sakura: me alegro 

Kero: dejemos de tanta charla y vamos a entrenar

Sakura. A que se debe ese comportamiento tan apresurado

Kero: lo que pasa… es que deje el juego por la mitad y tengo que terminarlo, tengo un nuevo record *_*

Sakura: Kero!!!! -_-U –tono de regaño-

Yue: -_-UUUUUU

Sakura. Ahora prepárense, por que tengo mucha energía

Yue. Ya lanzastes el hechizo?

Sakura: si ya lo hice, nadie se acercara al parque hasta que nosotros terminemos

Kero: muy bien, empecemos

Sakura: en esta ocasión no voy a utilizar el báculo

Kero: bueno eso no es noticia, hace tiempo que no lo utilizas ahora que puedes convocar las cartas sin el báculo

Yue: eso es verdad, por nada te ganastes el titulo de la mas poderosa  

Sakura: ^///////^ no digan eso

Kero: es verdad, te ganastes ese titulo por el concilio así que eres la mas poderosa del mundo

Sakura: ^//////^ no sigan

Yue: por cierto ese titulo te lo dieron en la sede del Concilio en Inglaterra

Sakura: si, porque al parecer en la cede principal en China habían varios contratiempos

Kero: dejemos de platica y empecemos!!!!!!!!!

CONTUNIARA….

*==*==**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=

Nota De Autora: 

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pronto Sakura y Shaoran se volverán a ver después de tantos años, aunque ya se vieron pero no saben las identidad del otro jejeje ^^ discúlpenme por tardarme mucho en publicar los capítulos realmente estoy muy ocupada. 

Quiero agradecer por sus review a:

Lily_potter: muchas gracias por todos los review que me dejas en todos mis fic de veras muchas gracias amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Angel: tranquila el fic es de S+S porque si emparejo a alguno de los dos con otra persona mi hermana me mata y prefiero vivir por muchos años jejeje ^^ 

Luzem: muchas gracias por tu review jejejeje y disculpa la espera realmente estoy ocupada con todo lo de mi tesis -_- ya no aguanto!!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo. 

Lian Lai: si es Shaoran y su hijo jejeje ^^ disculpa por que todavía no he leído tu fic prometo leerlo pronto 

A todos muchas gracias por dedicarse a leer este fic y dejarme un review, bueno para el próximo capitulo: Shaoran descubrirá la identidad de su vecina? Bueno realmente no lo se jejeje saludos a todos, cuídense mucho y muchos besotes venezolanos. 


	6. Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran!

Todos lo personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen ni a mi, ni a mi hermana jejeje y si me pertenecieran mi hermana se quedara con Shaoran y yo con Eriol jejejeje *_* hay pero en esta historia una me pertenece Hen jejeje EL HIJO DE SHAORAN!  
  
Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre  
  
Por: Mga_Fga  
  
Capitulo 6 "Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran!!!!"  
  
Shaoran: Vamos Hen es hora de ir a la cama  
  
Hen: si papi ^_^ -acostándose en la cama-  
  
Shaoran: que tengas muy buenas noches  
  
Hen: papi verdad que mañana me vas a llevar al parque para que conozcas a Saku  
  
Shaoran: si, ahora duerme  
  
Hen: buenas noche papá  
  
Shaoran: buenas noche y que duermas con los angelitos (que lindo!!!! ^-^)  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
En el parque  
  
Sakura: vamos Kero eso es todo lo que puedes hacer  
  
Kero: es que estoy cansado  
  
Sakura: -.-UUUU  
  
Yue: ahora me toca a mi!!!!!!!  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
En el apartamento de Shaoran  
  
Shaoran se encontraba recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro.  
  
Shaoran: que es esta presencia, se me hace conocida además me supera a mi!!!!!! Quien será!!!!!!-Shaoran sale de su cuarto para ver como esta Hen-  
  
Shaoran: duerme, creo que me da tiempo de investigar a quien le pertenece todo ese poder  
  
Shaoran se viste y sale corriendo al lugar donde se siente la presencia. Al llegar a las cercanías del parque pingüino.  
  
Shaoran: hay un conjuro de alejamiento (es el único nombre que se me ocurrió -.-) -saca la espada y rompe el conjuro- Listo, ahora buscar un lugar para esconderme  
  
En eso encuentra uno arbustos perfectos para su escondite  
  
Shaoran: perfecto ahora a ver de quien se trata -Shaoran al asomarse se encuentra con una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños claros que le esta dando la espalda- que hará esa muchacha sola en este lugar y con eso poderes -en eso siente otras presencia que se encontraban en el cielo- no...no puede ser pero si son Yue y Kerberos O.o entonces esa muchacha es Sa...Saku...Sakura!!!!! O_O!!!!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=  
  
Con Sakura, Kero y Yue  
  
Kero y Yue descienden.  
  
Yue: Sakura alguien rompió el conjuro que hicistes  
  
Sakura: ya lo note, el intruso se encuentra en aquellos arbustos  
  
Yue: quien será???  
  
Kero: si quieren puedo averiguar quien ese??  
  
Sakura: si ve, pero no le hagas nada  
  
Kero: si ^-^  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Shaoran: porque Kerberos se va????  
  
Kero: ^-^Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Kero que hicistes!!!!!!! -sale corriendo en donde estaba Kero y el intruso al igual que Yue la sigue-  
  
Kero: yo nada, solo que lo asuste!!! Jejejeje =D  
  
Yue: quien eres y como pudistes quitar el conjuro???  
  
Shaoran: Es que ninguno me reconoce  
  
Sakura: deberíamos????  
  
Shaoran: en serio no me reconoces Sakura???  
  
Sakura: no, lo siento ^^  
  
Shaoran: Ay!!!! Sakura soy yo Shaoran  
  
Sakura: O_O  
  
Kero: el...el...EL MOCOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: yo no soy ningún mocoso, me escuchases peluche ¬¬  
  
Kero: para que regresastes, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sakura, me oíste!!!!! -poniéndose en frente de ella-  
  
Sakura: compórtate Kero  
  
Yue: yo mejor me voy, mañana Yukito tiene que levantarse temprano  
  
Sakura: ok  
  
Yue: me avisas cundo sea la próximo entrenamiento  
  
Sakura: ^_^ ok  
  
Kero: yo mejor me quedo, para cuidar que este no se acerque mucho a Sakura  
  
Yue: no tu me acompañas o te vas a jugar video juego  
  
Kero: oye!!! Ya me había olvidado de mi juego, mejor me voy solo me falta un solo nivel para ganarlo jeje =D  
  
Todos menos Kero: -.-UUUUU  
  
Kero y Yue se marcharon dejando solos a Sakura y Shaoran  
  
Sakura: lo siento por no haberte reconocido  
  
Shaoran: no hay nada que perdonar, acuérdate que yo tampoco te reconocí cuando nos tropezamos  
  
Sakura: si es cierto ^^  
  
Shaoran: si quieres podemos hablar mientras caminamos hacia el edificio  
  
Sakura: Ok  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
En la casa de Tomoyo (mejor dicho la mansión *=P)  
  
Empleada: Señorita la llaman por teléfono  
  
Tomoyo: no sabes quien es?  
  
Empleada: es un joven, pero no me dijo su nombre  
  
Tomoyo: ok, muchas gracias -tomando el teléfono- Alo, quien es?  
  
Eriol: ya no te acuerdas de mi  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!!!!!  
  
Eriol: como estas?  
  
Tomoyo: extrañándote mucho  
  
Eriol: yo también te extraño mucho mi cielo (que lindo!!!!! *_*)  
  
Tomoyo: hay una cosa que te quiero decir Eriol  
  
Eriol: dime mi vida (*_*)  
  
Tomoyo: lo que pasa es que le conté a mi madre sobre nuestra relación y te quiere conocer  
  
Eriol: pero es no es tan malo, algún día tenia que pasar  
  
Tomoyo: ya lo se pero es que mi tendrás que pasar el interrogatorio de mi mamá y eso no es agradable para nadie  
  
Eriol: no te preocupes, yo por ti paso cualquier obstáculo (que meloso!!!!)  
  
Tomoyo: te amo  
  
Eriol: yo también, por cierto quería avisarte que mañana no voy a estar en la casa en todo el día  
  
Tomoyo: y eso porque??  
  
Eriol: es que se me presentaron alguno problemas  
  
Tomoyo: ok, me abstendré a llamarte en la tarde ;_;  
  
Eriol: no pongas esa voz, cuando llegue te prometo llamarte  
  
Tomoyo: ok ^_^  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
En Japón  
  
-Lo encontrases  
  
-no señor todavía no lo he encontrado  
  
-donde estas, donde te metistes Li  
  
-trate de averiguarlo en el concilio pero dicen que es confidencial el paradero de Li  
  
-tenemos que encontrarlo rápido no podemos fallar otra vez  
  
-si señor  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
En el parque  
  
Sakura y Shaoran caminaban rumbo a sus casas  
  
Shaoran: como te ha ido Sakura  
  
Sakura: muy bien, la vida me a tratado muy bien ^_^ y a ti Shaoran  
  
Shaoran: digamos que la llevo  
  
Sakura: y como esta tu esposa  
  
Shaoran: O.o!!! como.como sabias que me había casado  
  
Sakura: en la ultima carta de Meiling me lo contó y eso fue hace varios años  
  
Shaoran: no sabia que Meiling y tu se mantenían en contacto  
  
Sakura: si pero eso fue hace tiempo y dejamos de mandarnos cartas por que realmente no tenia mucho tiempo en esa época  
  
Shaoran: te entiendo  
  
Sakura: y bueno tu esposa te acompaña en este viaje  
  
Shaoran: no. no me acompaña y dejemos este tema si, por favor  
  
Sakura: ^^??? Como quieras  
  
Shaoran: y tu Sakura, no estas casada  
  
Sakura: no, todavía no me he casado, porque no he tenido tiempo con tanto trabajo  
  
Shaoran: -.-  
  
Sakura: además... además -pensamiento- no puedo olvidarte, te sigo amando  
  
Shaoran: además que?  
  
Sakura: nada, nada, olvídalo ^_^  
  
Shaoran: ^^???  
  
Sakura: y como esta tu familia y Meiling  
  
Shaoran: todas esta muy bien, además Meiling tiene varios años de casada y tiene un hijo  
  
Sakura: que bien ^-^  
  
Shaoran: y tu familia y Tomoyo  
  
Sakura: todos esta muy bien. Mi papá sigue dando clases en la universidad, Yukito y Touya tienen un restaurante y Tomoyo es mi socia en una compañía de moda además es novia de Eriol  
  
Shaoran: que!!!!!! O_o no sabia eso, el año pasado me encontré a Eriol en Inglaterra pero no me comento nada  
  
Sakura: es que no tiene mas de 4 días de novio  
  
Shaoran: eso quiere decir que Eriol esta en Japón???  
  
Sakura: no, no los encontramos hace días en Inglaterra en un viaje de negocios que hacíamos Tomoyo y yo  
  
Shaoran: ahh!!! Entiendo ^^  
  
Sakura: pero de seguro para el fin de semana Eriol vendrá  
  
Shaoran: Sakura has mejorado mucho en lo que respecta a la magia  
  
Sakura: si he entrenado mucho, con Kero y Yue  
  
Shaoran: hasta me superas en poder y eso que soy el jefe del concilio  
  
Sakura: jejeje que pena -^_^-  
  
Shaoran: al parecer no has cambiado mucho, sigues sonrojándote cuando te elogian  
  
Sakura: ^//////^  
  
Shaoran: ^_^ -pensamiento- se parece a.... no, que estoy diciendo -moviendo la cabeza para que ese pensamiento se alejara-  
  
Sakura: que pasa Shaoran??  
  
Shaoran: nada!!!  
  
Sakura: ya llegamos  
  
Sakura y Shaoran entran al edificio, entran en el ascensor y llegan a su piso  
  
Sakura: bueno aquí nos despedimos  
  
Shaoran: si, buenas noches  
  
Sakura: muy buenas noche -dedicándole a Shaoran una de sus sonrisas, para luego entrar a su departamento-  
  
Shaoran: -pensamiento- esa sonrisa es tan parecida a las de Any, por dios que me pasa!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya deja de pensar en eso -entra a su departamento-  
  
*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
En el departamento de Sakura  
  
Sakura: -pensamiento- Ahora que lo vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta que siempre lo amare y no puedo hacer nada, siempre me repito que siga mi vida que el ya esta casado pero no puedo evitar amarlo como lo hago  
  
Kero: sakurita llegastes????  
  
Sakura: si Kero, soy yo!!!!  
  
Kero: -saliendo del pasillo- ese mocoso no te hizo nada verda??  
  
Sakura: no Kero, solo hablamos, además Shaoran nunca me lastimaría  
  
Kero: mas le vale porque soy capaz de matarlo  
  
Sakura: que dijistes  
  
Kero: yo nada, cosas mías  
  
Sakura: -.-??  
  
Kero: -pensamiento- si te hace sufrir como lo hizo hace años atrás te juro que no descansare hasta que haya pagado todas las lagrimas que te hizo derramar  
  
Sakura: buenas noche Kero!!!!  
  
Kero: muy buenas noche sakurita!!!! ^_^  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
-Donde estoy????  
  
-que es este bosque??  
  
-ven sígueme Sakura  
  
Sakura: Como sabes mi nombre y quien eres tu??  
  
-aquí no, hablaremos en otro lugar mejor  
  
Sakura: -pensamiento- es mujer se ve que es simpática y que no tienes malos sentimientos  
  
-ven no te quedes atrás, mira que ellos te pueden encontrar  
  
Sakura: ellos?????  
  
-ven dame la mano  
  
Sakura extiende su mano para tomar la de la muchacha  
  
-apurate....  
  
*_*_*RINNNNNNNNNNNNN...RINNNNNNNNN...RINNNNNNNNN*_*_*  
  
Sakura: Ay!!!!!!!!!!! Solo era un sueño, pero quien era esa mujer???  
  
Kero: por tu cara me parece que tuvistes otro sueño o me equivoco Sakura: no, no te equivocas tuve otro de mis sueños pero esta ves era distinto  
  
Kero: me lo tendrás que explicar en otro momento ya es tarde  
  
Sakura: -mirando el rejo de su mesita de noche- Por dios!!!!! Voy a llegar tarde!!!!! ^O^  
  
Kero: nunca cambiaras -.-UUU  
  
Sakura como ya era costumbre se vistió en un dos por tres (ósea, para los que no me entiendan se vistió muy rápido), desayuno a velocidad rayo, sorprendiendo una vez mas a Kero y saliendo de su casa como alma que lleva al diablo. Se monto en su carro y acelero lo mas que pudo.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
En el apartamento de Shaoran  
  
Shaoran se encontraba tomando su acostumbrada taza de café en el balcón o terraza (como la quiera llamar) cuando observó un carro que salió mandado del estacionamiento del edificio.  
  
Shaoran: esta Sakura nunca cambiara jejeje ^_^  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y se lo dedico a mi hermana por que lleva como un mes diciéndome que lo actualice por que estaba muy intrigada y como ella no sabe que va a pasar jajajajajaja la tengo con los nervios de punta jajajaja que mala soy jajajajajaja se que cuando lea esto me va a gritar y lo peor es que cuando lea esto se va a enterar que tengo escrito hasta el cap 9 jajajajaja esta en mi computadora Fa, pero no te voy a decir donde por que no es justo los demás también tiene derecho de leerlo al mismo tiempo que tu, así que no trates de sobornarme por que nada que nada ^_^ jejeje...  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Sue Parvati  
  
Lilika  
  
karuluvjessrory   
  
kaAn   
  
Dark Angel  
  
A las tres muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y a los demás que lean este cap. Déjenme un review no sean malitos ;_;  
  
Otra cosita tenemos un comunidad hotmail, se llama Estrella de Sakura, visítenla, podrán encontrar todo tipo de información de Card Captor Sakura, chobits, Dragon ball, Slayers, NigthWalker, Samurai X y muchos animes mas... encontrarás información, noticias, imágenes, fan club, Fanfics, secciones y esta semana tenemos el escila de Shaoran, así que no se lo pierdan!!!!!!! Visítennos!!!!!!! 


	7. Todos al parque

Importante para que me entiendan  
  
-.....- acciones de los personajes  
  
(.....) comentarios de la autora  
  
******** paso de escena o de lugar  
  
Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;_; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clamp, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello.  
  
Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre  
Por mga_fga  
  
Capitulo 7: "Todos al parque"  
  
Sakura: llegue a tiempo, uf!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: -entrando a la oficina- Buenos días Sakura  
  
Sakura: muy buenos días Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: llegando a tiempo de nueva  
  
Sakura: ^^ si, gracias a Dios llegue a tiempo hoy tengo una cita con los fabricantes de tela  
  
Tomoyo: acuerdate que tienes que pedirles colores claros, en este verano son los que vamos a utilizar en nuestros diseños  
  
Sakura: si, ya lo se y como van esos diseños  
  
Tomoyo: viento en popa ^_^ están quedando bellísimos *_*  
  
Sakura: adivina a quien vi ayer en la noche  
  
Tomoyo: a quien?  
  
Sakura: me encontré con Shaoran *_*  
  
Tomoyo: Sha...Shaoran!!! O.o  
  
Sakura: si y sigue estando tan guapo como cuando era niño  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura acuerdate que esta casado  
  
Sakura: lo se, pero no puedo dejar de amarlo, aunque las ultima vez que nos vimos apenas teníamos 14 años pero mi amor por el nunca murió, cuando me entere que se iba a casar sufrí mucho, se que el me había olvidado y me propuse a mi misma olvidarlos pero todavía no he podido y ahora que lo vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta que nunca lo podré dejar de amar (estoy inspirada ^^)  
  
Tomoyo: se que sufristes mucho con esa noticia acuérdate que Kero, tu papá, tu hermano, Yukito y yo te ayudamos a que salieras de la depresión que tuvistes, todas las personas que te querían estaba allí ayudándote, pero tienes que tener claro que el esta casado y no puedes hacer nada contra eso, así que trata de olvidarlo  
  
Sakura: los se -_- Tomoyo: que tal si te vienes a almorzar en mi casa, a mi mamá le dar mucho gusto que nos acompañas  
  
Sakura: ok, pero en la tarde la tengo ocupada  
  
Tomoyo: en la tarde??? Pero si nosotras dos no trabajamos en la tarde, para eso dejamos encargada a Lulu (no ponga esa cara, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió ¬¬)  
  
Sakura: no es nada del trabajo, es que hice una promesa a un amiguito del parque  
  
Tomoyo: ^^????  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
En el departamento de Shaoran  
  
Hen: papá, papá!!!! ^O^ acuérdate que hoy me acompañas al parque para que conozcas a mi amiga!!!!  
  
Shaoran: si Hen, pero para eso faltas 4 horas  
  
Hen: lo se, pero es para que no se te olvide!!!!  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬  
  
Hen: ^_^  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬  
  
Hen: papá, se te esta quemando la comida  
  
Shaoran: Ay!!!!!!!!!!!!! La comida!!!!!!!! ^O^ se me quemo -_-  
  
Hen: jijiji =D  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬  
  
Hen: mejor pide una pizza ^^  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=**=*=*==*=*=*=**=*===*=*=*=*=**=  
  
En la mansión Daidouji  
  
Sonomi: Sakura!!!!! ^O^  
  
Sakura: Hola Sonomi, como estas??  
  
Sonomi: muy bien hija y tu?  
  
Sakura: muy bien  
  
Sonomi: y como les fue en el trabajo  
  
Tomoyo: excelente mamá  
  
Sonomi: me alegro por ustedes dos, se nota que les gusta su trabajo y que se esfuerzan por el  
  
Sakura: si  
  
Tomoyo: si, me encanta mi compañía  
  
Sonomi: es que se notaba desde que eran una niñas Tomoyo le gustaba diseñar y ahora es la encargada de la parte creativa de la compañía y tu Sakura, tengo que decir que jamás me hubiese imaginado que te encargarías de la parte administrativa de la empresa cuando eras pequeña nunca te gusto las matemáticas  
  
Sakura: si tiene razón ^^  
  
Tomoyo: ^^UUU  
  
Sonomi: hoy vamos a comer una deliciosa carne a la plancha con ensalada y arroz  
  
Sakura: eso suena muy bien  
  
Tomoyo: ya me dio hambre =9  
  
Sakura: ^^  
  
Sonomi: ^_^  
  
Después de un almuerzo placentero, la mamá de Tomoyo se fue a su trabajo. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron varias horas hablando hasta que el reloj parco las 3 de la tarde.  
  
Sakura: bueno Tomoyo, muchas gracia por la invitación  
  
Tomoyo: no hay de que, prima ^_^  
  
Sakura: bueno mejor me apuro si quiero llegar temprano  
  
Tomoyo: ok, que te vaya muy bien ^^  
  
Sakura: Ok, chao  
  
Tomoyo: chao!!!  
  
Tomoyo cerro la puerta y se fue a leer un poco en el estudio al pasar 15 minutos sonó el timbre de la casa  
  
Tomoyo: -pensamiento- ahora quien será, no me voy a parar tengo flojera que abra alguna de la empleadas  
  
Después de varios minutos  
  
Empleada: permiso señorita pero en la sala hay un joven que pregunta por usted  
  
Tomoyo: dígale que ahora voy  
  
Empleada: como diga señorita  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias -pensamiento- quien será?  
  
Tomoyo deja el libro en una mesita y se dirige a la sala  
  
-como esta mi dulce flor!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol!!!!!!!!! ^O^ -corre y se le lanza en lo brazos-  
  
Eriol: te gusta tu sorpresa  
  
Tomoyo: me fascina, pero cuando llegaste  
  
Eriol: hace un rato y lo primero que vine hacer es venir a verte  
  
Tomoyo: y vinistes solo??  
  
Eriol: no Nakuru y Spinel-sun viene conmigo pero ello decidieron irse al apartamento  
  
Tomoyo: te amo  
  
Eriol: yo también, te amo -uniéndose en un tierno y apasionado beso, después de varios minutos ^^ - tu mamá se encuentra  
  
Tomoyo: no, esta en el trabajo  
  
Eriol: y cuando llega  
  
Tomoyo: como a las 10 de la noche, tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina  
  
Eriol: -tomando a Tomoyo por la cintura- que te parece si vamos a dar una paseo  
  
Tomoyo: no esta cansado del viaje?  
  
Eriol: para nada ^_^ además hace muchos años que no venia a Japón y quisiera dar una paseo =)  
  
Tomoyo: ok  
  
Eriol: entonces vamonos!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: ^_^  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*  
  
En el parque pingüino  
  
Sakura: creo que llegue temprano -mirando se reloj- son las 3:30 mejor me siento en algún banquito  
  
*=*=*==*=*=**==*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*===**=*=*=*=*=  
  
En el apartamento de Shaoran  
  
Hen: Papá!!!!!! Apúrate se nos hace tarde!!!!! ^o^  
  
Shaoran: espérate todavía es muy temprano son las 3:30  
  
Hen: ya lo se pero como vamos caminando por que todavía no has comprado un carro vamos a tardar y cuando lleguemos al parque ya serán las 4 de la tarde ^_^  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬ no te imagino con una novia  
  
Hen: que dijistes papá  
  
Shaoran: Yo!!!! Yo no dije nada 0=)  
  
Hen: ^_^ bueno ahora si vamonos -arrastrando a Shaoran hacia la puerta- (estos niños ^^ )  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
En el parque  
  
Hen: ya llegamos!!!!! Quédate aquí papá yo voy a buscar a Saku  
  
Shaoran: como digas Hen, pero ten mucho cuidado  
  
Hen: si papá  
  
En un lugar no muy alejado de Shaoran y Hen  
  
Sakura: ya falta poco para que den las 4 de la tarde, pronto llegaran -pensamiento- como será el papá de Hen  
  
Hen: Saku!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Sakura: -levantándose de su sitio- Hola Hen, como estas???  
  
Hen: muy bien, con muchas ganas de jugar ^_^  
  
Sakura: ^_^  
  
Hen: y tu como estas Saku??  
  
Sakura: muy bien ^_^ y tu papá?  
  
Hen: lo deje por halla -señalando- ve vamos te lo presento -tomando a Sakura por la mano-  
  
Sakura: -pensamiento- Hen tiene presencia mágica, muy poca pero posee poderes  
  
Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se estaba percatando hacia donde se dirigía. Shaoran diviso a su hijo que venia acompañado de una mujer  
  
Shaoran: -pensamiento- pero es tal amiga no era una niña, si no una persona adulta...pero... pero si es Sakura O_o  
  
Hen se paro al frente de Shaoran al igual que Sakura pero ella todavía no se había dado cuenta quien era la persona que tenia al frente.  
  
Hen: Saku te presento a mi papá ^_^  
  
Sakura: -levantando la vista- mucho gusto mi nombre es... SHAORA!!!!! O_O!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: al parecer todavía no te avías dado cuenta  
  
Hen: ustedes ya se conocían ^^???  
  
Sakura: eso quiere decir que Hen es tu hijo  
  
Shaoran: si, Hen jamás me avías dicho que tu amiga era una persona mayor que tu y que era Sakura  
  
Hen: papá pero si te lo dije anoche que era la vecina, Saku  
  
Shaoran: en serio, creo que no te escuche  
  
Hen: -.-  
  
Sakura: ^^UUUU  
  
-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí  
  
-Sakura!!!  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo  
  
Shaoran: Eriol  
  
Eriol: pero que alegría tenerte aquí Shaoran, hace mas de un año que no te veía!!!!  
  
Hen: Tío Eriol!!!! ^_^ -lanzándose a lo brazos de Eriol- (para avisarles Eriol viajaba mucho a China por cuestión de negocios y por el concilio así que Shaoran y Eriol se hicieron muy buenos amigos, hasta el extremos de que Hen le dijera tío a Eriol)  
  
Eriol: Hen!!!!, como estas!!!  
  
Hen: muy bien tío y tu  
  
Eriol: excelentemente bien, además te quiero presentar a tu tía Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Hola  
  
Hen: Hola tía Tomoyo, mucho gusto  
  
Tomoyo: mucho gusto ^_^  
  
Hen: -en el oído a Eriol- tío te casastes y no me invitases a la fiesta =( (^_^)  
  
Eriol: -igual que Hen- todavía no me he casado, pero pronto lo are pero esto es un secreto  
  
Hen: si  
  
Shaoran: ustedes dos de que hablan hay???  
  
Hen: de cosas de Hombre -tratando de imitar la voz de su papá-  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo: ^_^  
  
Hen: -tomando a Sakura por la mano- vamosnos Saku, vamos a jugar en el tobogán  
  
Sakura: ok  
  
Eriol: -viendo como se alejaban Sakura y Hen- al parecer Hen le gusta esta con Sakura  
  
Shaoran: a si parece, pero todavía cuesta que Hen se abra con las personas  
  
Eriol: -con su típica sonrisa- eso lo heredo de ti  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬  
  
Eriol: y al parecer la unica que rompe ese hielo es Sakura ^_^  
  
Shaoran: -viendo como Hen y Sakura jugaban en el tobogán- tienes razón  
  
(no me pregunte como Sakura jugaba en el tobogán porque ni yo se -.-)  
  
Shaoran: ya me contaron la nueva noticia, felicidades  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol: ^/////^  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias ^^  
  
Eriol: y cuando llegaste a Japón?  
  
Shaoran: tengo como 3 días  
  
Eriol: y Any donde esta??  
  
Shaoran: de eso no quiero hablar ahora  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo: ^^???  
  
Eriol: bueno nosotros nos despedimos  
  
Tomoyo: Chao Shaoran  
  
Shaoran: chao  
  
Eriol: despídenos de los demás  
  
Shaoran: ok -viendo como la pareja se alejaba-  
  
Hen: tan pronto tío Eriol y tía Tomoyo se van  
  
Shaoran: si y Sakura a donde fue  
  
Hen: fue a comprar helados ^^  
  
Sakura: aquí tienen sus helados  
  
Hen: muchas gracias Saku  
  
Shaoran: no te hubieses molestado  
  
Sakura: ^-^ no fue ninguna molestia  
  
Hen: este helado esta muy rico ^^  
  
Sakura: ^_^, ahora se porque Hen posee un poco de poder  
  
Shaoran: si, pero todavía no ha entrenado como debería  
  
Hen: como sabias que tenia poderes Saku???  
  
Shaoran: Hen Sakura es la Card Captor de que te hable  
  
Hen: O_O en serio!!!  
  
Sakura: si ^^  
  
Hen: me podrías enseñar las cartas  
  
Sakura: claro, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, hay mucha gente  
  
Hen: me lo muestras en tu casa!!!  
  
Shaoran: Hen ¬¬  
  
Hen: anda papá no me veas con esa cara  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬ es que tu no sabes si Sakura tiene que hacer otra cosa  
  
Sakura: por mi no hay ningún problema ^^  
  
Hen: viva, viva!!!! -saltando-  
  
Shaoran: estas segura que no habrá ningún problema?  
  
Sakura: para nada ^_^  
  
Hen: que bien, ahora podré ver las cartas Sakura y mi prima se morirá de envidia jajaja XD  
  
Sakura y Shaoran: ^^UUUU  
  
Hen: vamonos, vamonos  
  
Hen toma la mano de Sakura y la empieza arrastrar, mientras tanto Shaoran ve la escena y solo suspira al ver a su hijo. En el camino a el apartamento  
  
Sakura: Hen como conoces la historia de las cartas?  
  
Hen: es una de las historia que me contaba tía Meiling en las noche que me quedaba a dormir en su casa, nos la contaba a mi y a mi prima Cho  
  
Shaoran: si Meiling se la pasa contándole esa historia a cada momento  
  
Hen: si Cho y yo siempre le pedimos que nos la cuente, es el cuento mas emociónate que me han contado ^^ además que participa mi papá, mis tíos Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling; y por supuesto tu Sakura!!!! ^^  
  
Sakura: ^_^  
  
Hen: a mi prima y a mi esa es nuestro cuento favorito ^_^  
  
Shaoran: ya llegamos  
  
Hen: que bien!!!!!  
  
Los tres entraron al edificio subieron por el ascensor y entraron al apartamento de Sakura, ella al entrar encendió las luces  
  
Hen: que apartamento mas bonito!!!! ^O^  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo lo decoro ^-^  
  
Hen: tía Tomoyo hizo esto?  
  
Sakura: si ^^  
  
Shaoran: es muy bonito tu apartamento  
  
Sakura: muchas gracias, quieren algo de tomar?  
  
Shaoran: si no fuera mucha molestia quisiera un café  
  
Sakura: claro que no me molesta y tu Hen que quieres?  
  
Hen: un vaso con agua  
  
Sakura: ok, ah por cierto, Ya llegue!!!!  
  
Hen: Saku a quien le gritas??  
  
Sakura: no sabes a quien y sabes de la historia de las cartas tienes que saber a quien le grito  
  
Hen: no, no lo se  
  
Sakura: ^^UU, Kero puedes salir  
  
Shaoran: -pensamiento- que fastidio con ese peluche  
  
Adentro de las habitaciones alguien grita  
  
Kero: espera Sakurita ya voy, estoy en el final del juego  
  
Sakura: ^^U  
  
Shaoran: tenia que ser ese peluche -.-  
  
Hen: ^^??  
  
Kero: -entrando a la sala- como te fue Sak... Que hace ese mocoso en esta casa!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: la dueña de esta casa me invito!!!!  
  
Kero: -volteándose a Sakura- eso es cierto??  
  
Sakura: si, además hay alguien que te quiero presentar -tomando a Hen por las manos- el es Hen Li  
  
Hen: Hola ^^  
  
Kero: Hola ^^, sakura dijiste Li  
  
Sakura: si  
  
Kero: entonces este pequeño es hijo del mocoso  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬  
  
Sakura: si, además quiero que seas amable con el, ok  
  
Kero: ok, además se ve mas simpático que el padre  
  
Shaoran: ¬¬  
  
Sakura: ^^U  
  
Hen: Saku y quien es el?  
  
Sakura: ah, el es el guardián de las cartas  
  
Kero: si yo soy el guardián de las cartas Sakura y de Sakura, soy el gran Kerberos el guardián de grandes poderes y ojos dorados  
  
Shaoran: el guardián mas pirata y de poco poderes, jejeje ^-^  
  
Kero: que dijistes ¬¬  
  
Shaoran: lo que escuchastes peluche  
  
Kero: QUE!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Sakura: ^^UU estos nunca cambiaran  
  
Hen: ^_^ mi tía nunca me contó de Kero  
  
Sakura: Shaoran me acompañas para la cocina para darte tu café  
  
Shaoran: si claro todo sea por alejarme de ese peluche  
  
Kero: ¬¬ grrrrrrr  
  
Hen: oye kero que estabas haciendo ante  
  
Kero: estaba jugando video juegos  
  
Hen: enserio *_* podemos jugar  
  
Kero: claro!!!! ^o^ por fin tengo un compañero de juegos *_* ven sígueme, por cierto cual de tus tía no te contó del gran Kerberos  
  
Hen: fue mi tía Meilign  
  
Kero: tenia que ser la mocosa ¬¬***  
  
Hen: ^^UUU  
  
Kero: pero tu te salvas me caes muy bien  
  
Hen: tu también me caes bien, podemos ser amigos??  
  
Kero: claro!!! ^_^  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Nota de la autora: Holitas!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza es que estoy algo ocupada además que necesitabas vacaciones jejejej xd pero pronto se acabaran ;_; Bueno muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen en fic y sobre todo a las que dejan review, muchas pero muchas gracias a:  
  
sail0r60  
  
Daina   
  
Iori-Jestez  
  
Sue Parvati  
  
Dark Angel  
  
Ahome  
  
Muchas gracias por sus review y sus comentarios!!!! Ya saben si tienes algún comentarios, duda, critica o algo que nos quieran decir mandar un e- mail a mga_fga@hotmail.com o simplemente dejen un review!!!!!!! O nos pueden localizar en Estrella de Sakura una comunidad de Hotmail!!!!!!!! 


	8. Las cartas y una petición

Importante para que me entiendan: 

-...- acciones de los personajes

(...) comentarios de la autora

*=*=*=*=* paso de escena 

Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a Clamp, y si me perteneciera Shaoran fuera de mi Fabi y Eriol seria para mi *_* (Lectores: no sueñen!!!! ) ... ;_;

**Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre **

**Por mga_fga**

**Capitulo 8: "Las cartas y una petición"**

Sakura: aquí tienes 

Shaoran: muchas gracias –sonriéndole-

Sakura: de nada ^^ -pensamiento- que lindo cuando sonríe

Shaoran: el café esta muy bueno ^^

Sakura: ^^ por cierto tengo que llevarle el agua a Hen, ya vengo 

Shaoran: ok

Sakura sale de la cocina y al ver que no estaban en la sala ni Kero, ni Hen empieza a buscarlos por todo el apartamento hasta que escucho las risas de Hen y Kero

Sakura: con que aquí estaban ustedes dos ^^

Kero: Sakura encontré un compañero de juego!!!! ^o^

Sakura: me alegro ^^

Hen: estos video juegos están muy buenos 

Kero: Hen juega muy bien

Hen: muchas gracias pero tu también juegas muy bien me sorprendistes con tu ultima técnica secreta =)

Kero: verdad que esta muy buena esa técnica, me costo mucho hacerla ^^

Sakura: ^^UUU Hen aquí tienes tu vaso de agua 

Hen: muchas gracias Saku

Sakura: de nada ^^

Hen: por cierto cuando me puedes enseñar las cartas 

Sakura: cuando tu quieras 

Hen: puede ser ahora 

Sakura: por supuesto, espérenme en la sala 

Hen: ok

Kero: ok  -en eso kero se acuesta en el hombro de Hen y los dos se van a la sala-

Sakura: -pensamiento- estos se llevan bien ^^

En la sala

Shaoran: donde estaban metidos??

Hen: estamos jugando video juegos Kero y yo, verdad

Kero: ¬¬ si 

Shaoran: ¬¬ y Sakura

Kero: ¬¬ fue a buscar las cartas 

Sakura: ya llegue

Hen: ese es el libro de las cartas?

Sakura: si pero solo tiene una carta las otras están en mi cartera, que por cierto me acorde que la deje en el carro

Shaoran: ^^UU ahora tiene que irlas a buscar???

Sakura: no hace falta ^^

Hen: pero yo las quería ver todas =(

Sakura: no se preocupen ^^, toma esta es la carta Ilusión  -entregándosela a Hen-

Hen: es muy bonita, que hace?

Sakura: bueno lo que hace esa carta es que lo que tu piensas ella te lo muestra (no se si es explicación este buena, espero) 

Hen: ok y las otras

Sakura: ya las traigo –Sakura cerro sus ojos y alrededor de ella apareció un aura rosa y en poco minutos estuvo rodeada de las cartas-

Hen: *_* que bien!!!! ^O^

Shaoran: se ve que has porticado mucho

Kero: si Sakura ha practicado mucho por ello se gano el titulo de la mejor

Sakura: ^/////^

Shaoran: ya veo

Sakura: toma Hen 

Hen tomo en sus mano la masa de cartas y Sakura se dedico a explicarle todo sobre cada una de las cartas 

Hen: puedo ver como son?

Shaoran: no estas pidiendo como mucho Hen??

Hen: papá es que...

Sakura: vamos Shaoran, por mi no hay ningún problema

Shaoran: si tu lo dices 

A los poco minutos en los pies de Sakura apareció su símbolo y las cartas la volvieron a rodear, Hen estaba sorprendido y a la vez alegre, Kero estaba en los hombros de Hen y Shaoran estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala.

Shaoran: -pensamiento- acaso Sakura puede utilizar todas las cartas a la misma ves? Pero eso la va a dejar muy débil además no esta usando el báculo 

Sakura: cartas quiero que aparezcan con su verdadera forma ante mi 

Todas las cartas brillaron y aparecieron en la gran sala del apartamento de Sakura, Shaoran quedo impresionado por lo poderes de Sakura, Hen estaba alegre, y Sakura le presento a todas las cartas y estas lo recibieron como un amigo mas. Después de presentarlas a todas cada una se fue transformando en carta y metiendose en su respectivo libro, luego Hen y Shaoran se despidieron y se fueron a su apartamento.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

En otro lado de la ciudad

Tomoyo: fue el mejor día que he pasado ^^

Eriol: y no será el único ^_^

Tomoyo: quisieras pasar??

Eriol: si no es mucha molestia

Tomoyo: claro que no, pasa!!!

Eriol: ^_^ -entrando a la casa, y tomo la mano de Tomoyo, así los dos llegaron a la sala- 

Tomoyo: quieres algo de tomar?

Eriol: no estoy bien, gracias 

Sonomi: buenas noches 

Tomoyo: mamá!!!! O_O

Sonomi: como esta hija?

Tomoyo: muy bien mamá, pensaba que ibas a llegar mas tarde

Sonomi: salí temprano por que logre arreglar todos los problemas de la empresa

Tomoyo: bueno mamá te... te presento a... a Eriol

Eriol: mucho gusto señora Daidouji –acercándose a Sonomi y besándole la mano-

Sonomi: el gusto es mío joven Hiraguizawa, por favor tome asiento

Eriol: muchas gracias 

Sonomi: ya mi hija me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos

Tomoyo: mamá!!

Sonomi: y quiero saber si las intenciones que tiene usted para con mi hija son verdaderas 

Eriol: si señora son verdaderas, amo a su hija

Sonomi: confió en usted, y espero que no haga sufrir a mi hija

Eriol: jamás haría sufrir a la mujer que amo

Sonomi: eso espero, además cual son lo nombres de sus padres??

Eriol: mi madre se llama Elizabeth Hiraguizawa y mi padre es Cashi Hiraguizawa 

Sonomi: veo que usted es el hijo de uno de los empresarios mas importantes de Inglaterra

Eriol: así es

Tomoyo: mamá tu conoces al padre de Eriol?

Sonomi: si, tengo varios negocios con el en Inglaterra, al igual que a su madre la conozco 

Eriol: me alegro que conozca a mis padre no tendremos en preocuparnos en ello

Sonomi: por lo menos conozco sobre su familia joven

Eriol: pero mi visita a Japón es con un motivo definitivo, el cual es pedirle la mano de su hija

Tomoyo: O.o

Sonomi: ya veo usted habla enserio

Eriol: muy enserio quiero casarme con su hija lo mas pronto posible

Sonomi: pero a que se debe el apresuramiento

Eriol: lo que pasa es que no quiero pasar ni un minuto mas sin estar al lado de su hija y de la mujer que amo

Sonomi: ya veo, entonces usted se puede casar con mi hija si ella lo desea, tiene mi permiso y mi bendición –sonriendo- creo que mejor pretendiente no podrá encontrar ^_^

Eriol: muchas gracias señora Daidouji

Sonomi: llámame Sonomi

Eriol: si usted me llama Eriol

Sonomi: ok, Eriol 

Eriol: ^_^, bueno ahora la decisión es tuya Tomoyo, te quieres casar conmigo –se arrodilla al frente de Tomoyo y de su bolsillo saca una cajita de tela roja y la abre mostrando el contenido-

Tomoyo: O.o yo... yo... claro que me quiero casar contigo Eriol –abrazando a Eriol-

Eriol: ^_^ me haces el hombre mas feliz

Tomoyo: y a mi la mujer mas feliz 

En eso Eriol le coloca a Tomoyo el anillo en el dedo respectivo

Tomoyo: que lindo anillo

Eriol: me alegra que te guste ^^

Tomoyo: me sorprendiste mucho, no me dijistes nada de lo que tenias planeado

Eriol: si te lo decía no ibas a querer que lo hiciera tan pronto

Tomoyo: tienes razón ^_^ 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=**==*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=

En el apartamento de Shaoran

Shaoran: ya es hora de que vallas a la cama Hen, ya es muy tarde

Hen: papá verdad que Saku es muy poderosa, vistes como utilizo todas las cartas a la misma vez 

Shaoran: si, Hen vamos a la cama

Hen: papá?

Shaoran: si?

Hen: papá puedo dormir contigo?

Shaoran: por que quieres dormir conmigo?

Hen: lo que pasa es que anoche tuve un sueño que no me gusto y no quiero dormir solo ;_;

Shaoran: ok 

Hen: ^_^ gracias papá –lanzándose a los brazos de Shaoran- (Fabi: como quisiera que fuera yo la que me lanzara a sus brazos . ) –Shaoran abraza a Hen-

Shaoran: vamos, vamos a dormir

Hen: papá, además tengo que ir a clases o estoy de vacaciones?

Shaoran: no había pensado en eso, tengo que buscarte una escuela y pronto, mañana buscare una escuela ok

Hen: ok

Shaoran: ahora a dormir 

Hen: sip ^_^

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*==*=**=*==**=*=*==*=**=*=*=

En el apartamento de Sakura

Kero: me callo muy bien el hijo del mocoso, es muy diferente a el 

Sakura: ^^ diferente?? ahora que lo mencionas son muy parecidos físicamente 

Kero: físicamente son parecidos pero el comportamiento y la simpatía la habrá heredado de la madre

Sakura: ^^UUU

Kero: oye, Sakura esta mañana no nos dio tiempo, pero ahora me puedes explicar el sueño que tuvistes anoche

Sakura: ya me había olvidado por completo de ese sueño 

Kero: -.- que raro

Sakura: ¬¬ olvidando tu comentario el sueño fue de lo mas extraño, primero me encontraba como en un bosque y una muchacha de mi edad me estaba llamando y me decía que la siguiera por que me tenia que contar algo, la muchacha me pareció muy simpática, cuando la tome de la mano para seguirla me desperté, pero lo mas extraño fue que me dijo que no podíamos hablar allí por que "ello" nos podían encontrar.

Kero: que extraño sueño, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado Sakura acuérdate que tus sueños tiene que ver con predicciones o cosas que ya han pasado 

Sakura: eso ya lo se Kero

Kero: mejor me voy a dormir tengo mucho sueño hoy jugué mucho

Sakura: ^^ ok, yo también me voy a dormir mañana tengo que levantarme temprano

Kero: buenas noche Sakurita

Sakura: buenas noches Kero

A la mañana siguiente

Sakura: muy buenos días Kero

Kero: buenos días Sakura, hoy te despertastes temprano

Sakura: n_n y como no quiero llegar tarde me voy a bañar 

Kero: ok, yo me encargo del desayuno ^^ que te parece si preparo panqueques (no me pregunte como Kero puede cocinar, ni yo lo se -.-U)

Sakura: ok Kero, el mío me lo haces con chocolate, por favor

Kero: ok  

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

En el apartamento de Shaoran

Hen: papá, por que nos despertamos temprano?

Shaoran: porque hoy vamos a buscarte un escuela 

Hen: ah ok 

Shaoran: que quieres de desayunar hoy?

Hen: quiero pan con mantequilla de maní!!!!!! ^o^

Shaoran: esta bien, te baño y mientras te vistes yo preparo el desayuno

Hen: bañarme u_u nooooooo!!!!!

Shaoran: claro que te voy a bañar 

Hen: pero papá a mi no me gusta bañarme!!!! 

Shaoran: vamos, vamos –arrastrando a Hen al baño-

Hen: =( no!!! ;_; 

Después de bañar a Hen

Shaoran: allí esta la ropa, vístete yo voy a preparar los panes   

Hen: ok ^^

Los dos desayunaron, Hen se comió sus panes con mantequilla de maní, mientras Shaoran opto por tomar una taza de café. Luego los dos salieron del apartamento. En el pasillo

Hen: papá mira hay esta Saku!!!!

Shaoran: que?

Hen: Saku, Saku!!!! ^o^ como estas? –abrazando a Sakura- 

Sakura: hola Hen, estoy bien y tu?

Hen: muy bien, hoy mi papá me va a buscar un colegio ^_^

Sakura: que bien ^^

Shaoran: -acercándose a ellos- buenos días Sakura

Sakura: buenos días Shaoran ^_^

Hen: estas muy bonita Saku

Sakura: muchas gracias ^^

Shaoran: ya llego el ascensor

Hen: papá verdad que Saku esta muy bonita hoy?

Shaoran: -viendo a Sakura de arriba a bajo- bueno... si esta muy bonita 

Sakura: ^////////^

Hen: para donde vas?

Sakura: a mi oficina, hoy tengo una reunión con uno empresarios italianos  

Hen: en que trabajas Saku?

Sakura: en una empresa de moda 

Hen: algún día me podrías llevar a tu trabajo?

Shaoran: ¬¬ Hen

Sakura: claro ^^ - el ascensor se paro en el piso 5-

Sukiho: -entrando al ascensor- buenos días O.o Kino... Kinomoto ^//////^

Sakura: buenos días Sukiho, como estas?

Sukiho: ^///^ muy bien y tu?

Sakura: igual, a por cierto el es Li Shaoran y su hijo Li Hen

Sukiho: mucho gusto Sukiho Seshu 

Shaoran: mucho gusto 

Sakura: ellos son mis nuevos vecinos 

Sukiho: ^/////////^

Shaoran: ¬¬ -pensamiento- que le pasa a este por que ve a Sakura de esa manera, lo voy a matar!!!!!! Pero que digo Sakura el libre de hacer lo que quiera además por que me pongo celoso si acabo de perder a Any, que me pasa  =(

Hen: papá ya llegamos al planta baja

Shaoran: ahhhhh que?

Sakura: que ya llegamos a planta baja, que te pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran: a mi nada, por que?

Sakura: por nada, si quieren le puedo dar la cola 

Hen: di que si papá!!!!!

Shaoran: si no es mucha molestia 

Sakura: claro que no, tengo bastante tiempo 

Sukiho: bueno que tengan un buen día 

Sakura: igual y muchas gracias ^^

Sukiho: ^//////^

Shaoran: ¬¬

Hen: muchas gracias ^^

Sakura les dio la cola a Shaoran y a Hen hasta el colegio de Tomoeda, el mismo donde ellos estudiaron. Después de dejarlos Sakura se fue a su trabajo.

Shaoran después de inscribir a Hen en el colegio, los dos se fueron a comprar todos los útiles para las clases de Hen.

Hen: ya compramos todos!!!!

Shaoran: si pero ahora te tengo una sorpresa

Hen: de que se trata papá?

Shaoran: ven vamos –los dos caminaron-

Shaoran: esta es la sorpresa, vamos a comprar una carro

Hen: si!!!!!!!! ^0^ -los dos entraron al concesionario-

Empleado: buenos días, en que le podemos ayudar

Shaoran: deseo comprar una carro me los podrías mostrar

Empleado: como usted diga señor 

Hen: ^^ papá podemos comprar una camioneta 

Shaoran: lo que tu digas, me podría mostrar las camionetas que tienen 

Empleado: claro, síganme  por favor –el empleado les mostro todos los modelos que tenían de camionetas, después los dejo solos para que tomaran una decisión- 

Shaoran: cual te gusta Hen?

Hen: esa que esa allí –señalándola- pero de color verde ^^

Shaoran: ok, déjame buscar al señor que nos atendió que date aquí te pórtate bien

Hen: yo siempre me porto bien ^^

Shaoran: ¬¬ si como no 

Hen: jejejeje XD

Luego de vario minutos Shaoran ya había comprado la camioneta, con sus influencias y la posición económica que tenia Shaoran se la dieron en uno minutos y todos los documentos saldrían al día siguiente, la camioneta que eligieron era una Mercedes Benz del 2003 (si quieren ver como es solo anoten el modelo y entren a Yahoo, la camioneta es muy bonita ^^ es la camioneta que me gusta) Luego los dos se fueron con la camioneta a su apartamento.

En la tarde, en el apartamento de Shaoran

Hen: papá puedo ir a jugar con Kero y Saku 

Shaoran: ok, pero primero pregunta si están ocupados

Hen: ok –Hen salió del apartamento y toco el timbre de Sakura, espero un rato hasta que abrieron- Hola Saku

Sakura: Hola Hen

Hen: puedo jugar con Kero

Sakura: claro pasa, el esta en el cuarto de juegos

Hen: ok ^^

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

-Ya encontraste algún dato sobre el paradero de Li Shaoran 

-si señor fue un poco compilado, pero puede descubrir donde esta 

-perfecto y donde esta

-Al parecer se fue a Japón, eso es lo único que le pude sacar a una de las empleadas de su casa 

-hay que tener mucha cautela el concilio esta averiguando mucho sobre el accidente y  no tardaran es descubrir que no fue una simple accidente sino que alguien lo provoco

-también pienso lo mismo 

-mejor compra un boleto para Japón y ve tu, y contrata a detectives para que encuentren a Li, yo me quedare aquí para que no sospechen nada 

-como usted diga

-me tienes que tener informado de todo lo que pase

-como diga, señor

-perfecto, después de encontrar a Li, lo mataremos, pero esta vez lo haré con mis propias manos 

CONTINUARA...

**Notas de las autoras**: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!!!! Realmente no se que escribir en el próximos -_-UUU A todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo en leer es fic muchas gracias ^^ y unas súper gracias a los que dejan review:

**Sue Parvati**: muchas gracias por tu comentarios, me alegra que te guste el fic.

**Niky**** Asakura**: Hola!!!! Muchas gracias por el review y sobre que esta cursi, -_- es verdad pero es que soy así algunas veces muy romántica ^^ y empalagosa, como diria mi hermana "me estoy ahogando en un frasco de miel" jejeje ^^UUU 

**Mina**: Hola!!!!!! Muchas gracias por el review jejejeje 

**Faithfrv**: Muchas gracias por el comentario jejeje ^^ y sobre si Shaoran va a empezar a enamorarse de Sakura de nuevo? Bueno tu que crees?.... Claro que si!!!!! ^o^ como voy a dejar a Sakura sin Shaoran ;_; si lo hago mi hermana me mata jejejejeje ^^UUUUU

Bueno a todos muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ya saben si tiene alguna critica, sugerencia, bomba atomica, virus o lo que sea mandenlo a mga_fga@hotmail.com o simplemente dejen un review!!!!!!!! ^o^

Saludos a todos y cuídense!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Felicidad llena de chocolate

Importante Para que me entiendan:  
  
-...- acciones de los personajes  
  
(....) comentarios de la autora  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*= paso de escena  
  
Todos los personajes de CCS le pertenece a Clamp, solo nos pertenece Hen.  
  
CAPITULO 9: FELICIDAD LLENA DE CHOCOLATE  
  
Shaoran: alo, por favor con Ben?  
  
Ben: si es el, quien habla?  
  
Shaoran: es Shaoran  
  
Ben: hola Shaoran como estas?  
  
Shaoran: muy bien y tu?  
  
Ben: perfectamente  
  
Shaoran: Ben te llamaba para que mañana a mas tardar realices toda la documentación para trabajar en la empresa, ya hable con mi madre y no hay ningún problema  
  
Ben: claro, con mucho gusto, pero tu trabajo en el concilio?  
  
Shaoran: ya hay una persona que se esta encargado  
  
Ben: pero este viaje a Japón no era una vacaciones, para olvidar la muerte de Any?  
  
Shaoran: si lo eran, pero sabes que no me gusta estar encerrado en mi casa todo el día y ahora que Hen va estudiar voy a estar solo y estando solo me voy a atormentar con la muerte Any  
  
Ben: entiendo, pero dime como esta Hen?  
  
Shaoran: esta muy bien, feliz por que hoy compramos una camioneta  
  
Ben: me lo pasas?  
  
Shaoran: es esto momentos esta en la casa de la vecina jugando?  
  
Ben: O.O en la casa de la vecina? Con... con Kinomoto?  
  
Shaoran: si  
  
Ben: *_* ya la conoces? Preséntamela!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: O.o que?!!!  
  
Ben: que me la presentes!!!!  
  
Shaoran: mira te tengo que dejar el arroz se me quema!!!! -trancando el teléfono- que le pasara a ese loco, que le presente a Sakura? -pensamiento- Jamás!!!! Que me pasa Sakura puede conocer a los hombre que quiera, pero por que me ciento celoso, no debo sentir esto, Any se murió hace poco y ya estoy pensando en otra mujer!!!!!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Ben: que raro que Shaoran me colgara así, quemándose el arroz, no es como muy temprano para hacer la cena? ¿-.-???  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Sakura: Hen, Kero no quieren torta de chocolate?  
  
Kero: *_* pastel!!!!!!! De chocolate!!!!!!!  
  
Hen y Kero: ^_^ SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: entonces venga a la cocina -los dos salieron corriendo, ya en la cocina-  
  
Kero: Hen y tu mamá?  
  
Hen: se quedo en China, creo que esta en asuntos de trabajo  
  
Sakura: eso quiere decir que tu mamá es una persona muy ocupada  
  
Hen: ahora es una persona ocupada antes estaba todo el día conmigo  
  
Sakura: -pensamiento- que extraño  
  
Kero: quiero mas pastel!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: ¬¬ Kero si te lo comes ahora, para la cena no hay para ti  
  
Kero: no es justo _ -en eso suena el timbre-  
  
Sakura: espérenme aquí y Hen vigila a Kero que no coma mas paste  
  
Kero: estas dudando de mi? ;_;  
  
Sakura: ¬¬  
  
Sakura: -abriendo la puerta- Hola Shaoran ^^  
  
Shaoran: Hola Sakura ^_^  
  
Sakura: ^///^  
  
Shaoran: le puedes decir a Hen que ya es tarde que venga al apartamento  
  
Sakura: claro, espera aquí ya lo busco -sakura se aleja y Shaoran se quedo esperando en la puerta hasta que...-  
  
Sakura: AY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Al escuchar el grito de Sakura, Shaoran salió corriendo a la cocina para ver que era lo que pasaba, al llegar se quedo parado en la entraba de la cocina, el espectáculo que presenciaba era una cocina con una peculiares manchas de chocolate por todas partes, Kero y su hijo llenos de chocolate por todos lados.  
  
Shaoran: Hen!!!! Que fue lo que hicistes?!!!!!!!  
  
Hen: bueno papá, es que Kero y yo estábamos jugando  
  
Shaoran: con la torta!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hen: bueno...  
  
Sakura: jajajajajajaja XD jajajajajajaja!!!!!! Se ven muy graciosos jajajaja!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: -.-UUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Kero: te osas burlarte de nosotros?!!!  
  
Sakura: bueno.... jajajaja. Yo... jajajaja..... se ven muy graciosos los dos llenos de chocolate jajajaja XD  
  
Shaoran: -_-UUUUUUU  
  
Kero: ya veras -en eso le lanza un pedazo de pastel a Sakura, la cual se la estrelló en toda la cara- Jajajajaja XD jajajaja ahora estamos iguales  
  
Sakura: ahora veras Kerberos ^^ -toma otro pedazo y se lo lanza a kero pero este lo esquiva-  
  
Kero: =P tienes que mejorar tu puntería  
  
Hen: jajajajaja XD jajajaja XD esto es muy gracioso  
  
Sakura: con que tu también Hen!!!!! Aquí va -lanzándole a Hen, la cual le pego en la cabeza-  
  
Y así comenzó la lucha de pastel, se veía pastel volando por todos lados, solo una persona no participada  
  
Shaoran: -_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Sakura: Shaoran? Tu no participas  
  
Shaoran: bueno yo... -muy tarde ya Sakura le había pegado un pedazo, bueno un mazacote de lo que antes era torta-  
  
Todos, meno Shaoran: jajajajaja XD  
  
Shaoran: con que así son las cosas, ahora verán todos!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran empezó a lanzar pastel por todas partes, al igual que los demás, de pronto todos estaban cubiertos de chocolate y también de harina, si de harina ya que Sakura no encontraba que lanzar se decidió a lanzar harina, la cocina se que estaba decorada con un color amarillo pastel ahora era de color blanco con manchas marrones por todos lados, al igual que las personas que en ese momento la ocupaban. El juego termino cuando todos estaban cansados de tanto reírse y se sentaron en el piso, mientras todos miraban como había quedado todo.  
  
Hen: que divertido fue esto!!!!! Jejejeje ^^  
  
Kero: esto muy cansado de lanzar  
  
Shaoran: miren como dejamos la cocina  
  
Sakura: pero fue muy divertido hace tiempo que no me reía así  
  
Kero: claro, te la has pasado trabajando  
  
Sakura: es verdad u_u  
  
Shaoran: si quieres te ayudamos en limpiar este desastre  
  
Sakura: no te preocupes por eso  
  
Kero: si mocoso, Sakura aunque es una buena ama de casa, toma siempre la opción de lo mas fácil  
  
Shaoran: mocoso ¬¬  
  
Sakura: ^^  
  
Hen: que es eso? Kero: que limpia la casa con magia  
  
Sakura: ^^ es mas fácil  
  
Shaoran: ^^UUU  
  
Hen: que bien igual que mi mamá  
  
Shaoran: O_O que!!!!! Ella también hacia lo mismo?  
  
Hen: si ^^  
  
Sakura: es muy practico y te ahorra tiempo ^^  
  
Shaoran: me tendrás que enseñar los hechizos por que ahora que voy a empezar a trabajar no voy a tener tiempo de hacer de ama de casa  
  
Hen: papá vas a trabajar?  
  
Shaoran: si, desde mañana  
  
Hen: y que hago yo en la tarde??  
  
Shaoran: no había pensado en eso!!!!  
  
Sakura: no te preocupes si quieres yo lo cuido, en la tarde yo no trabajo ^^  
  
Shaoran: estas segura?  
  
Sakura: por supuesto, además Hen podrá jugar con Kero  
  
Hen: si!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^ que bien!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: si!!!!!!!! Podremos jugar toda la tarde  
  
Shaoran: acepto, pero espero que Hen no te cause muchos trabajos  
  
Sakura: despreocúpate ^^ ya vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir mucho Kero y Hen!!!!  
  
Hen y Kero: SI!!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Shaoran: ^^UUU si es como ahora me imagino que van hacer desastres  
  
Sakura se paro del piso y se paro en el punto central de la cocina, pronuncio algunas palabras y de pronto la cocina volvió a su completo orden  
  
Sakura: listo ^^  
  
Shaoran: bueno nosotros nos vamos, mañana hay que levantarse temprano  
  
Hen: si, mañana tengo que ir al colegio  
  
Shaoran: si y hay que bañarte  
  
Hen: O-o que!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: vamos Hen tienes que quitarte ese pegostes -cargando a Hen-  
  
Kero: jajajaja XD Hen no se podrá salvar del baño  
  
Sakura: no se que tanto te ríes Kero, pero a ti también te voy a bañar  
  
Kero: O_O Que!!!!!!!!!!!!! No yo no me voy a bañar!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: si no te bañas, te voy a castigar y sabes de lo que se trata el castigo  
  
Kero: u_u no me quites los dulces  
  
Hen: creo que ninguno de los dos nos vamos a salvar del baño u-u  
  
Shaoran: bueno hasta mañana  
  
Sakura: hasta mañana  
  
Hen: chao Sakura ;_; chao Kero u_u  
  
Sakura: chao ^^  
  
Kero: U_U chao Hen, nos vemos mañana  
  
Hen: si U_U  
  
Shaoran y Hen dejaron el apartamento para irse al suyo, mientras Sakura empezaba a bañar a Kero y Shaoran a Hen.  
  
*=*=*=*==*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Al día siguiente, en el estacionamiento  
  
Sakura: por dios se me volvió hacer tarde, por que seré tan dormilona u_u -caminado hacia su carro-  
  
Hen: mira papá hay va Sakura Shaoran: -levantando la vista-  
  
Hen: parece que no nos vio u_u  
  
Shaoran: creo que se volvió a levantar tarde ^^U  
  
Hen: eso creo ^^  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
En la oficina de moda  
  
Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura!!!!!!!! *^_^*  
  
Sakura: buenos días, a que se debe tanta felicidad Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: míralo por tus propios ojos -enseñándole la mano donde esta el anillo de compromiso-  
  
Sakura: O_O no... me digas.... que... Eriol te pido que te casaras con el!!!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Tomoyo: ^^ si!!!  
  
Sakura: felicidades!!!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias  
  
Sakura: y cuando es la boda  
  
Tomoyo: todavía no hablamos de fechas, pero espero que sea muy pronto  
  
Sakura: que bien!!!!!! Por cierto tienes que empezar a diseñar tu traje de novia  
  
Tomoyo: si, no había pensado en eso, también tengo que empezar a buscar la iglesia, la sala de fiesta, escoger las tarjetas, las flores, el pastel, tengo que hacer un poco de cosas!!!!!  
  
Sakura: tranquilízate ya veras que todo estará listo para ese día, además cuentas con tu mamá, con Nakuru y conmigo  
  
Tomoyo: tienes razón, por cierto Sakura tu quieres ser mi madrina?  
  
Sakura: claro que si amiga!!!!! Me encantaría!!!!! ^_^  
  
Tomoyo: también esto pensando en Nakuru  
  
Sakura: creo que también a ella le va a gustar la idea  
  
Tomoyo: creo que los padrinos los va a elegir Eriol  
  
Sakura: si, el novio elige a los padrinos (eso creo)  
  
Tomoyo: ahora que me pongo a penar no quiero que la ceremonia de boda sea en una iglesia que te parece en el patio de mi casa  
  
Sakura: es una buena idea, además puedes hacer la recepción también en la casa  
  
Tomoyo: si me encanta la idea *_* después se lo planteo a Eriol  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo ayer pase toda la tarde con Hen  
  
Tomoyo: Hen, el hijo de Shaoran  
  
Sakura: si, además me voy a encargar de cuidarlo todas las tardes después de que salga del colegio  
  
Tomoyo: y por que, Shaoran no puede?  
  
Sakura: no, es que hoy comienza a trabajar  
  
Tomoyo: ya veo, pero Sakura ten mucho cuidado y no te encariñes mucho con Hen sabes que tiene un madre que de seguro llegara en cualquier momento  
  
Sakura: lo se, pero desearía que Hen fuera mi hijo y de Shaoran  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: Mil disculpas!!!! Sabemos que nos hemos retrasado mucho en publicar capítulos de este fic y de todos los otros que tenemos, últimamente tenemos muchas cosas que hacer además tenemos encimas todo lo de la comunidad, espero que nos comprendan.  
  
También esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo y le queremos agradecer por sus review y comentarios a:  
  
Niky Asakura: jajajaja gracias por tu comentario jajajaja tuvo muy gracioso jejejeje  
  
Turrita: Hola y gracias por tus cometarios y me alegra que te guste el fic ^-^ Yukino: hay mucha gracias jejeje a mi también me gustan los triángulos amorosos pero todavía no se si colocar mas sobre este, tu que opinas?  
  
Faithfrv: hola y gracias por tu comentario y bueno mis hermanitas lau y faby también se quisieran quedar con shaoran jejeje aunque yo prefiero a eriol jejejeje y sobre escribir bueno que te puedo decir yo pienso que escribo fatal!!!!! Pero siertas personitas me obligan a publicar las cosas que escribo -___-UUU  
  
Sue Parvati : hola, bueno cuando entramos al msn, últimamente no muy seguido rara vez pero si quiere me puedes localiza en la comunidad o por mi e-mail personal luna_llena9@hotmail.com  
  
Undine: Muchas gracias por el comentario!!!! ^_^  
  
Javi: oh!!! Es que muy pocas veces tengo tiempo libre, estoy algo apretada y bueno como estoy en mis días de vacaciones pues pude actualizar, por que tenia tiempo!!!! Que no actualizaba este fic, pero no te preocupes nunca abandono mis fic sin terminarlos!!!!  
  
Mimi: jajaja quien no seria feliz siendo rica, poderosa jajajaja mucha gracias por el review!!!!!  
  
Ahome: lo siento!!! Se que he hecho esperar mucho, espero que te guste este capitulo!!!  
  
Bueno a todos gracias por sus comentarios y al los que no se atreven a deja uno también muchas gracias. Y esperamos que hayan pasado una FELIZ NAVIDAD y que pasen un prospero año nuevo!!!!!! Saludos y besos desde Venezuela. Meli y Fabi (mga_fga) 


	10. Sentimientos, Sueños y una fiesta que co...

-.....- acciones de los personajes  
  
(.....) comentarios de la autora  
  
******** paso de escena o de lugar  
  
Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;_; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clam, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello, rayos realmente me gustaría ganara dinero por esto jejjeje ^-^ pero no se puede -_- ay!!!!!! *=( buuuuuuuuuuu  
  


Capitulo 10 "Sentimientos, sueños, una fiesta que comenzara"

Ya había pasado una semana, Hen había comenzado su colegio, Shaoran el trabajo. Cada vez que Hen salía de su colegio Sakura la iba a buscar, desde que Shaoran había comenzado a trabajar en una de las compañías que tenia el Clan Li en Japón no le daba tiempo de ir a buscar a su hijo y le pidió el favor a Sakura ya que vivían en el mismo edificio y por supuesto ella acepto complacida ya que tenia un gran cariño al niño. 

Todas la tardes Sakura y Hen almorzaban junto, luego el jugaba un rato con Kero en los video juegos, después de una hora Sakura lo llamaba para hacer sus deberes escolares y al finalizar los tres (digo lo tres porque incluyo a Kero o pensaban que lo iba a dejar encerrado en la casa) salían a comer helado al parque y jugar un poco. Cualquier persona que los viera se hubiese imaginado que eran una familia feliz, una madre a la cual se desvivía por darle amor y cariño a su hijo. Luego de su larga jornada Sakura y Hen cenaba y por desgracia de Hen, Sakura siempre lo bañaba. Luego Hen quedaba dormido.

Tin-Tun (jajaj este es el sonido del timbre)

Shaoran: buenas noches Sakura

Sakura: buenas noches, como te fue en el trabajo?

Shaoran: bien y a ti, Como te fue con Hen?

Sakura: muy bien!!! Sabes que el no causa ningún problema

Shaoran: y donde esta?

Sakura: esta  dormido en mi habitación, ya comiste?

Shaoran: no

Sakura: bueno entonces ven todavía tengo algo que quedo de la cena

Shaoran: te lo agradezco pero no quisiera traerte mas molestias

Sakura: hay!!! Como que molestias, si eres un amigo ademas somos vecinos y no me molesta para nada

Shaoran: bueno esta bien, pero espero que sepas cocinar bien

Sakura: O_O que dijistes

Shaoran: jajajajajajjaja XD  recuerdo que tu hermano siempre decía eso jajaja

Sakura: ¬¬ pues para tu información cocino muy bien

Shaoran: mmmm. Espero no morir envenenado

Sakura: que!!!! Por que dices eso!!!! Tu nunca me habias tratado asi ;_; 

Shaoran: no!!! No sakura no llores lo siento, solo bromeaba no pensaba que lo ibas a tomar enserio, disculpame

Sakura: jajajajaja XD ya lo sabia tonto jajaja pero te hice sentir mal

Shaoran: eres una tramposa!!!

Sakura: -sirviéndole- aquí tienes la cena.

Shaoran: -probando la comida- déjame decirte que esto esta delicioso

Sakura: ^_^ muchas gracias pero ya lo sabia

Shaoran: pero que engreída

Sakura: jajajajajaja claro que no soy una engreída

Shaoran: jajajjajaja ya lo se pero quería fastidiarte un poco

Sakura: como que este día me quieres fastidiar, por cierto Shaoran sabias sobre el compromiso de Tomoyo y Eriol?

Shaoran: si, Eriol me llamo hace algunos días y me contó todo 

Sakura: si los dos se ven que son felices

Shaoran: jamás pensé que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos jejejeje

Sakura: para serte sincera yo tampoco pero me hace feliz verlos a los dos juntos y felices –en eso Sakura se pone triste-

Shaoran: y entonces si te causa felicidad verlos juntos porque pones esa cara de tristeza

Sakura: lo que pasa es que.. bueno es que ya todos ustedes son felices se han casado y incluso tiene hijos. Yamasaki y Chiharu se casaron y tiene dos hijos, Naoko ya esta comprometida, Rika por fin se cazo con el profesor Terada, Tomoyo y Eriol ya se van a casar y tu ya estas casado y tiene un hijo y yo –suspiro- todavía sigo siendo soltera y sin ningún compromiso

Shaoran al escuchar a Sakura se sintió mal por mentirle a su amiga, si estuvo casado pero hace algún tiempo ella había muerto y todavía no reunía el valor suficiente para decírselo a su propio hijo y a sus amigo, le dolía tanto que para tratar de evadir y no seguir sufriendo la muerte de Any se refugio en el sueño en el que ella seguía viva pero en China. 

Sakura: por esa razón estoy triste... –pensamiento de Sakura- siempre pensé que seria la primera en casarme del grupo y el ser con la cual me casaría serias tu, y seguro todavía guardo esa ilusión de casarme contigo Shaoran y por ello creo que no puedo ver a ningún hombre que no seas tu pero debo tratar de olvidarte no podría alejarte de tu esposa y hacerle daño a Hen. –Termina el pensamiento, ahora hablando- Shaoran me escuchastes.

Shaoran: si Sakura pero no se que decirte...-pensamiento de Shaoran- no se porque no te puedo decir que trates de buscar a ese hombre, por que en realidad no quiero, quiero que te quedes conmigo pero no debo sentir esto hace poco se murió mi esposa y no puedo y no debo sentir esto que estoy sintiendo por ti, es que acaso nunca se murió ese sentimiento de amarte Sakura?  Acaso cuando me case con Any te seguí amando y no quise darme cuenta?  

Hen: -medio dormido- papá llegastes?

Shaoran: -saliendo de sus pensamientos- Hen!!!, Sakura será mejor que ya me valla

Sakura: ok

Ya en la puerta

Shaoran: -cargando a Hen- muchas gracias Sakura, por todo.

Sakura: no es nada Shaoran, nos vemos mañana!!!

Hen: chao saku

Sakura: chao Hen que duermas con los angelitos!!

Hen: ^_^

Shaoran: chao

Shaoran y Hen se fueron a su departamento y Sakura cerro la puerta, se fue a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y se lanzo en su cama, pero fue grande su tristeza que termino llorando, hasta que se quedo dormida.

-sueño de sakura-

-Otra vez estoy en este bosque

-Sakura ven sígueme 

Sakura: Como sabes mi nombre y quien eres tu??

-ya me preguntastes eso una vez y  ya sabes cual será la respuesta, todo con calma, solo te voy a decir que soy una amiga tuya 

Sakura: bueno siento que no me vas hacer daño pero quisiera por lo menos saber donde estoy

- bueno solo te diré eso por ahora pero estas en el bosque sagrado

Sakura: el bosque sagrado?

-si, el bosque sagrado es una lugar donde solo las personas que poseen magia puede estar, es un bosque donde la almas que no han podido ir al cielo se quedan aquí hasta lograr sus asuntos pendientes 

Sakura: osea que.. estas muerta?

- si ^_^

Sakura: y quieres que te ayude en eso de tus asuntos pendientes?

- así es por eso te mando a llamar ^_^

Sakura: yo no estoy muerta verdad?

-no yo solo te llamo para que puedas verme pero no estas muerta.

Sakura: jejej casi me desmayo, me asuste

-jajajajaja ^-^ 

Sakura: ^////////^

- lo único que me parece extraño es que el no se haya dando cuenta del desplazo de energía mágica que estoy usando.

Sakura: el?

- si la persona que causo mi muerte, solo quiero que sepas que tengas mucho cuidado hay personas que quiere destruir lo que mas quiero y te necesito a ti que lo protejas, ellos ya llegaron a Japón, ya se dio cuanta, mejor vete!!!! Antes que te identifique!!!

En la habitación de Sakura

Sakura se despierta de golpe

Sakura: otra vez este sueño, pero por lo menos ya se algo tengo que prevenir a todo el mundo. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

-Esa estupida!!! Después de muerta me esta causando problemas!!!!

-pudo conseguir algo

-no, la estupida esa se da cuenta de mi poderes mágicos y corta la comunicación y tu sabes algo de Li

-Si señor!! El muy tonto se esta encargando de unas de la compañías de su familia que esta en Japón

-Ya veo, muy pronto lo podremos acabar jajajajajaja

- disculpe señor pero creo que debemos esperar un tiempo para acabar con Li

- por que?

- es que me han mandado noticias de concilio, al parecer ya se dieron cuenta que el accidente que tuvo su jefe no fue un accidente como pensaban ya saben que fue provocado y al aparecer ya mandaron noticias a todo el mundo.

-Rayo!!!!! Maldición!!!!!!!!! Tiene razón tengo que esperarme un poco ya que si lo hago ahora se podrían dar cuenta y descubrirnos!!!

-por eso le recomiendo que esperemos un tiempo señor de todas maneras el concilio no sabe que fuimos nosotros ni los verdaderos planes que tenemos

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Un nuevo día en esta historia y para nuestros personajes era Sábado y no era cualquier sábado, este sábado se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso de Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que anunciarían la fecha de la boda a sus familiares, a la prensa y a la crema y nata de la sociedad Japonesa e inglesa. 

En la mañana Shaoran tuvo que llevar y buscar a Hen a su colegio, luego los dos se fueron a almorzar y luego de esto los dos se fueron a comprar sus trajes para la fiesta.

Por otra parte Sakura empezó su mañana en el salón de belleza arreglándose para la fiesta luego fue a su oficina a buscar su vestido ya que al igual que todo los vestidos que ella usaba era confeccionados por la misma Tomoyo. 

Por la parte de Tomoyo y Eriol concluían los últimos detalles de la fiesta que se realizaría esa noche.

En el apartamento de  Shaoran

Hen: papá ya terminastes?

Shaoran: no te muevas!!!

Hen: papi como que no me mueva si llevas mucho tiempo 

Shaoran: no ves lo difícil que es hacer el nudo de la corbata!!! Por eso no me gustan!!!

Hen: papá y por que no le pedimos a alguien ayuda?

Shaoran: a quien? –pensamiento- si estuviera Any ya estuviéramos listos, siempre que sabia que usar una corbata ella siempre me ayudaba, Shaoran ya!!! Deja de acordarte de ella, no ves que te atormentas.

Hen: papá y si le pedimos ayuda a saku?

Shaoran: no creo que Sakura sepa de eso, además ella debe estar ocupada arreglándose también.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya Hen estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento para tocarle el timbre del apartamento de Sakura.

En el apartamento de Sakura

Kero: ;_; por que no me puedes llevar, sakurita? No me dejes aquí!!!

Sakura: Kero ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no te puedo llevar va a ver mucha gente.

Kero: no seas mala sakurita, llevame, siiiiii?!!!

Sakura: por milesima vez no se puede Kero, pero si quieres te pudo traer muchos dulces!!! Que te parece?

Kero: *_* si!!!! Me conformo con eso!!!!

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre

Sakura: quien será?

Kero: si quieres saberlo por que no vas a abrir la puerta?

Sakura: -____-UUU eso lo se, pero no puedo salir así jejeje

Sakura se coloca una bata y sale a abrir la puerta.

Sakura: Hen??

Hen: Hola Saku ^-^

Se escucha a Shaoran desde su apartamento: Hen te dije que no molestaras a Sakura con eso por... –en la puerta de su apartamento- ^////^ jeje Hola Sakura

Sakura: Hola Shaoran

Shaoran: discúlpanos, Hen te dije que no la molestaras

Hen: pero papi cuanto tiempo mas nos íbamos a tardar en hacer el nudo 

Sakura: que nudo?

Hen: es que papá no sabe hacer el nudo de esto –señalando la corbata-

Shaoran: bueno... este yo...^///^ –pensamiento- hay este hijo mío como me hace pasar vergüenza y mas con Sakura -___-

Hen: tu sabes hacerlo saku?

Sakura: ^_^ claro no es tan difícil ven – agachándose a nivel de Hen- Solo tienes que hacer esto –explicándole los pasos de cómo hacer en nudo de la corbata-

Hen: que bien te quedo Saku!!!! ^O^ como aprendistes?

Sakura: en los desfiles de la compañía ^^

Shaoran: pero tu no eres la administradora?

Sakura: si, pero Tomoyo siempre insiste en presentarnos para supervisar todo ^^

Hen: papá faltas tu por la corbata.

Shaoran: ¬¬ -pensamiento- deja que estemos solos Hen!!!

Hen: ^-^

Sakura: -colocándose al frete de Shaoran-

Shaoran: no tienes por que hacerlo, yo puedo

Sakura: vamos Shaoran, es rápido. –concentrándose en hacer el nudo de la corbata-

Shaoran: -pensamiento- esta muy cerca!!! Por que me sonrojo, hace tiempo que no me pasaba y desde que la volví a ver me pasa con frecuencia!!! Mmmm!!! Que agradable huele quisiera acercarla mas a mi tenerla en mis brazos!!! Pero que estoy diciendo!!! –viendo a Sakura a los ojos- que hermosos ojos verdes tiene a pesar de los años siguen transmitiendo dulzura, inocencia y una paz infinita.

Sakura: Shaoran??? Estas bien???

Shaoran: si, disculpa que me decías?

Sakura: que ya termine con la corbata

Shaoran: -viendo su corbata- eh!! Si ya esta lista!!, muchas gracias Sakura

Sakura: de nada!! ^_^

Hen: vez papi te dije que Sakura nos podía ayudar

Shaoran: -___-UUU

Hen: ^_^

Sakura: bueno creo que debemos seguir cambiándonos, se nos hace tarde para la fiesta

Shaoran: tienes razón

Hen: nos vamos a ver en la fiesta, verdad Saku?

Sakura: claro que si!!! Nos vemos

Hen: nos vemos Saku!!! –todos entraron a sus respectivos apartamentos-

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Ya habían varios invitados y los dos anfitriones se encontraban dando las bienvenida y saludando a todos los que llegaban, la fiesta se veía muy divertida. Algunas personas se encontraban disfrutando de la música que inundaba el salón, otros sentados conversando y algunos se encontraban parados. Los periodistas invitados se encontraban fotografiando a algunos invitados y esperaban con ansias el anuncio de compromiso de los futuros esposo. Pero el acto de anuncio tenia algunos minutos de retraso.

Eriol: calmate mi vida, veras que pronto llega.

Tomoyo: lo se, pero y si le paso algo!!! Hay no!!! No me lo quiero ni imaginar

Eriol: no le paso nada, sabes como es Sakura de despistada siempre se le hace tarde, no se como no te has acostumbrado a ella.

Sonomi: no es que no este acostumbrada, creo que son los nervios jejej

Sr. Kinomoto: eso creo, recuerden que mi hija siempre desde pequeña ha sido así ^-^

Touya: es verdad, ese moustro nunca aprende con razón no se ha casado

Yukito: Touya!!! No digas eso de tu hermana

Naraku: tienes que calmarte Tomoyo, si estas así hoy que es el simple anuncio de tu boda como seria el día en que se casen 

Shaoran: además nosotros la vimos y se estaba alistando para la fiesta

Touya: mocoso tu que hacías en el apartamento de mi hermana!!!

Sr. Kinomoto: clámate touya, no tienes por que gritar 

Hen: miren todos!!! Que pasa en la entrada, por que esta ese poco de personas!!!! –señalando la entrada del salón-

Tomoyo: ya llego!!!

Touya: grrrr!! Que hace ese poco de hombre!!! Será que nunca la dejan en paz!!!

Yukito: hace años que la pequeña Sakura es perseguida por los hombre y todavía tu no te acostumbra!!!!

Touya: ¬¬ mejor la busco!!!!

Sr. Kinomoto: jejeje al parecer Tomoyo con tu futura boda ya te salvantes de las persecuciones de los hombre

Tomoyo: si gracias a dios!! Aunque desde que Sakura y yo entramos a la universidad nos ocurría esas persecuciones pero al final uno se llega a acostumbrar

Eriol: pero ya nada de eso, ahora Tomoyo es mía!!!

Tomoyo: ^/////^ 

Yukito: pero ahora la que queda es Sakura

Tomoyo: debemos buscarle novio pronto 

Shaoran: -pensamiento- esos hombres nunca tocaran a Sakura, sobre mi cadáver!!! Ella es mía!!!! –caminado a toda prisa donde estaba el montón de gente-

Hen: papa a donde vas!!!!!

CONTINUACION....

Notas de las autoras la lok y la re-lok:

Sabemos que nos hemos retrasados en todos!!! Nuestro fic pero deberán comprender que no es fácil encargase de tres comunidades, tres fanfic, los estudios y los deberes de la casa jajaja pero poco a poco salimos de ellos jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo para el proximo sera mas emocionante que pasara en la fiesta???? 

Gracias a:

Kala: gracias por el review y me da gusto que  te rías con nuestras locura jejeje espero que te guste este cap. =P

Undine: muchas gracias por tu review y bueno tratare de no demorarme en publicar los capítulos ^_^

Flor Weasley: jajajja a quien no le provocaría una torta de chocolate!!!jajaja ^O^ muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste este cap. =)

Luna de ruby: muchas gracias por tu review espero que sigas la historia hasta el final!!! ^-^

Mina: hay muchas gracias!!! Por todo!!! Tratare de no demorarme mucho!!! ^^

Ayu:  mejor gracias a ti por el apoyo me da alegria que te hayas animado a escribir fic!!! Espero que te salgan super!!! Y por supuesto que sabar el final de esta historia nunca abandonare un fic hasta que este su final en linea!!!

Hillary: muchas gracias por el review!!! Y sobre terminar pronto tratare por que en realidad tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza!!!

Sakuri-YuY-Maxwell: jajaj pos poco a poco se empeceran a notar creo que en este capitulo ya empezo jajajaja pero me no me parecia que tan pronto el olvidara a su esposa difunta por ello primer en pensamiento y luego que se note los celos!!! Jajajaja es mas emocionante!! Espero que te guste este capitulo!!!

Muchas gracias a todos y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando como siempre!!! 

Saludos a todos y cuidense!!!

Atte. Meli y Fabi (Mga_Fga)


	11. Descubrimientos

Importante para que me entiendan  
  
-.....- acciones de los personajes  
  
(.....) comentarios de la autora  
  
paso de escena o de lugar

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clam, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello.

Card captor Sakura

Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre

MgaFga

Capitulo 11 "Descubrimientos"

Hen: papá a donde vas!!!

En la entrada del salón de fiesta se encontraba lleno de hombre que no le permitían el paso a una hermosa mujer. Era una de las mujeres mas codiciada en todo el Japón y tenia varios pretendiente, pero ella todavía no encontraba al hombre indicado, bueno ya lo había encontrado desde muy niña pero al parecer ese no podía ser correspondido debido que ese niño ya convertido en todo un hombre estaba casado y con un hijo y ella nada podía hacer. En eso instantes ella lucia un traje confeccionado por su gran amiga, prima y compañera de colegio y ahora de trabajo, era un vestido ceñido al cuerpo donde se podía ver claramente el prefecto cuerpo que poseía, en la parte de atrás tenia un escote en forma de ve, que dejaba su espalda descubierta, en la parte de adelante el vestido también tenia un escote en forma de V pero a diferencia este estaba recubierto (no estoy segura de esta palabra espero que tenga una idea del vestido que trato de describir) de una tela medio translucida (como una malla) esto dejaba medio ver sus bien formados pechos. Todo el vestido era de un color verde oscuro que hacia resaltar sus ojos del mismo color. Los accesorios que utilizaba en ese momento era una zarcillos largos de plata, con una pulsera en la mano izquierda del mismo material de los zarcillos, en su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña cartera, tenia unas sandalias altas y estaba peinada y maquillada con mucha sencillez y elegancia. (espero que se la puedan imaginar)

Al entrar ella a la fiesta todas la mirabas de dirigieron a ella seguido al acorralamiento por parte del sexo opuesto aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a todo esto debido a  que desde que creció y se convirtió en una mujer todos los hombre corrían tras de ella pero todavía le incomodaba. Pudo distinguir a su hermano mayor tratando de llegar a ella pero al parecer le era inútil, solo pedía que alguien le ayudara a salir de esto.

Sakura: pensamiento- por favor que alguien me saque de aquí!!!

Hombre 1: buenas noches señorita Sakura!!!

Hombre 2: esta noche se ve mas hermosa que nunca!!!

Sakura:   muchas gracias

Hombre 3: se ve que esta noche no viene acompañada, seria un placer ser su acompañante por esta grandiosa noche

Hombre 4: lo siento pero el placer de tener tan grata compañía soy yo!!

Todos los hombre solteros y presentes en la entrada: ¬¬

Sakura: --UUU

Todos los hombres que rodeaban a Sakura se encontraban discutiendo quien podría ser la pareja de esta noche de ella. Hasta que la discusión se ve interrumpida por una hombre que pasaba entre la multitud con gran facilidad.

Shaoran: -se quedo al frente de Sakura viéndola de arriba a bajo, pensamiento- que hermosa se ve, ja!! y lo mejor es que yo seré su acompañante por toda la noche –hablando- buenas noches –ofreciéndole en brazo- seria una gran placer que aceptara ser mi acompañante en esta espléndida velada.

Sakura: el placer es todo mío

Todos los hombres que los radiaban: OO .... =O –viendo como se alejaba la pareja-

Sakura: -y alejada de la multitud- muchas gracias Shaoran

Shaoran: de que me tienes que dar la gracias

Sakura: por sacarme de esa masa de hombres

Shaoran: no tienes por que agradecerme además lo hice por que en realidad quería que me acompañaras como mi  pareja –pensamiento- y porque me moriría si te la pasabas con otro hombre que no fuera yo

Sakura: -

Tomoyo: -llegando a la mesa principal donde estaban todos los familiares- gracias a dios que llegaste Sakura ya me estaba preocupando por ti

Sakura: discúlpame Tomoyo y tu también Eriol es que se me hizo un poco tarde

Eriol: no tienes por que disculparte lo importante es que pudiste llegar

Tomoyo: eso es verdad!!!

Sr. Kinomoto: te ves muy linda hija!!!

Sonomi: si, te parece mucho a tu madre

Sakura: buenas noches padre, tía, Yukito -

Yukito: hola Sakura como estas?

Sakura: muy bien y tu?

Yukito: bien

Sakura: y mi hermano, lo vi tratando de sacarme de ese agrupamiento de hombre

Yukito: debe de esta por venir

Hen: Hola saku!!!!! –llegando a la mesa-

Sakura: hola Hen!!! Que estabas haciendo?

Hen: - estaba bailando con tía Nakuru pero un hombre me pidió si podía bailar con ella y le dije que si

Eriol: al parecer Nakuru no se la va a pasar mal

Touya: -llegando- por fin!!!! Sakura!!! Para la próxima vístete mas cubierta, mira lo que provocaste!!! Y tu mocoso!!!

Shaoran: ¬¬

Touya: muchas gracias por sacarla de all

Shaoran: OO... de nada...

Después de media hora los futuros esposos anunciaron su compromiso, anunciando el día de la boda y los padrinos de esta, Sakura es la madrina y Shaoran el padrino. Las damas de honor son Nakuru y Kaho. Los acompañantes de las damas de honor eran Yukito y Touya.

Después del anuncio la velada fue muy tranquila pero alegre aunque algunos de los admiradores de Tomoyo quedaron desilusionados por su boda, de todas maneras no se la pasaron mal. Sakura toda la noche se la paso acompañada por Shaoran cosa que no le agradaba a los admiradores de ella, se la pasaron bailando y hablando juntos toda la velada hasta que la fiesta se dio por concluida y todos volvieron a sus lindas casas.

===============

En el apartamento de Shaoran, en su habitación

Shaoran: -pensamiento- que me esta pasando!!!! Porque me comporte así en la fiesta!!! Que me pasa con Sakura? Que es lo que siento por ella? Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no puedo sentir nada. Absolutamente nada por ella, que me pasa hace no mucho mi esposa, escúchalo bien mi esposa se murió en un accidente y yo ya estoy pensando en otra mujer!!!! –conciencia: si eres hombre, además escúchame bien!!! Siempre estuviste enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto-  Yo?!!! Claro que no!! cuando conocí a Any ese amor se olvido –conciencia: aj!!! No te voy a negar que cuando conociste a Any algo en ella te llamo la tensión y poco a poco la empezaste a querer pero no era amor, siempre amaste a una sola mujer y reprimiste ese sentimiento cuando conociste a Any- quien eres tu para decirme todo esto, cochina conciencia!!! –conciencia: me dijes eso por que sabes que tengo razón, y otra cosa a Any le gustaría que tu tengas a otra persona a tu lado que te ame y tu la puedas amar a ella y una madre para su hijo!!!- gr!!!!!! Basta, basta!!! Si!!! Siempre ame y amare a Sakura!!! Estas feliz!!!!!! O ... OO que acabo de pensar.... –conciencia: vistes de seguro ya te sientes tranquilo- si un poco pero ahora me siento el hombre mas despiadado del mundo como pude engañar a Any así!! Estoy molesto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Conmigo mismo!!! Soy una basura!!!!!

Hen: -medio dormido- papi tengo miedo, quiero a mi mami ;;

Shaoran: -gritando- no te pongas a llorar!!!! Y no tu mamá nunca la vas a volver a ver, escúchalo bien nunca!!!!!!!!!

Hen: OO... ;; buaaaaaaa buaaaaaa -salió corriendo-

Shaoran: ....

Hen salió corriendo, abrió la puerta del apartamento y toco la puerta del apartamento de Sakura.

Sakura: -despertándose- quien será a esta hora de la madrugada? –se levanto y fue a ver quien era, al abrir la puerta- Hen!!! Que paso? Por que lloras –cargándolo-

Hen: ;; buaaa buaaaa.... es que... es que mi papá me grito y me dijo que nunca mas volvería a ver a mi mami ;; buaa buaaaa Saku verdad que eso no es verdad ;; quiero a mi mamá!!!

Sakura: no llores bebe, ven vamos a mi cuarto para dormir y tu papi te dijo eso por que seguro estaba molesto con alguna cosita pero lo de tu mami es mentira ya veras si? ahora vamos a dormir.

Sakura acostó a Hen en su cama y le canto una canción de cuna para que se quedara dormidito. Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los Li.

Shaoran: que hice!!! Soy un bruto!!! –salió corriendo a buscar a Hen, entrando a la habitación del pequeño- Hen, discúlpame yo no... Hen? –buscando por toda la habitación y por toda la casa- Hen? Sal por favor –cuando llega a la sala se da cuenta que la puerta principal se encontraba abierta, salió corriendo  y toco el timbre del apartamento de Sakura-

=============

Hen: -se despertó al escuchar el timbre y con cara de horro- Saku no quiero que mi papá me lleve de aquí, por fis

Sakura: tratare ok

Hen: prométemelo saku por fis

Sakura: esta bien te lo prometo, palabra de scaut

Kero: pero si tu nunca fuiste un scout

Sakura: --UU

Hen: jeje

Sakura: ahora acuéstate que yo hablo con tu pap

Hen: si

===========

Shaoran: -pensamiento- Sakura si que se esta tardando y si Hen no esta con ella... no se que voy a hacer.. pero que bruto soy en que estaba pensando en ese momento –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir a Sakura abrirle la puerta- Sakura aquí se encuentra Hen?!!!!!!!

Sakura: si Shaoran, Hen esta aqu

Shaoran: gracias a dios!! –suspiro de alivio-

Sakura: pero vino llorando y me pidió que no quería que te lo llevaras de aquí, me explico algunas cosas pero al llegar aquí estaba mal

Shaoran: yo... yo no se que decir

Sakura: te parece si hago que se duerma y ti te quedas aquí si quieres puedes ir a la cocina y tomas lo que quieras y luego que Hen este dormido hablamos en calma te parece?

Shaoran solo asistió con la cabeza. Paso y Sakura regreso a su habitación.

Hen: mi papá ya se fue?

Sakura: en realidad no, le dije que pasara para que hablemos... pero no pongas esa carita que no te va a llevar de aquí solo vine a dormirte eso es todo

Hen: muchas gracias Saku –abrazándola-

Sakura: ahora a dormir –lo tomo de sus brazos y lo arrullo hasta que Hen se quedo dormidito entre los brazos de Sakura, luego de ello lo acomodo en su cama y Kero que estaba viendo la escena se acomodo al lado de Hen y al ratito se quedo dormido-

Sakura: -entrando a la sala- ya se quedo dormido

Shaoran: –sentado en el sofá- ...

Sakura: -también sentándose- bueno... –pasaron 5 minutos en silencio- yo no se que decirte, lo único que se me ocurre en este momento es que puedes contar con migo en cualquier momento y si tienes algún problema y quieres desahogarte con alguien me tienes a mi para ayudarte a resolverlo.

Shaoran: ...

Sakura: si no quieres hablar lo entenderé, pero quisiera saber por que hiciste que Hen viniera huyendo de ti con cara de asustado y llorando?

Shaoran: ...

Sakura: entiendo no me lo quieres decir... es malo guardarse las cosas que te lastiman y si no me tienes confianza pues te pido que busques a alguien en que tu tengas suficiente confianza y háblale de tus problemas para que te ayude –suspiro- mmmm bueno yo me voy a dormir si quieres algo solo avísame, si te quieres quedar aquí el segundo cuarto a mano derecha es el cuarto de visita y puedes quedarte allí si no quieres regresar al tuyo –Sakura se levanta y empieza a caminar-

Shaoran:... yo si te tengo confianza... –logrando que ella se volteara- lo que pasa es que esto es muy difícil para mi

Shaoran bajando la cabeza, los flequitos de su cabello le tapaban los ojos pero Sakura a la distancia que estaba pudo observar una lagrima caer de su mejilla, al ver eso corrió donde el estaba y lo abrazo, este al principio se quedo allí, pero luego correspondió al abrazo y lloro como jamás pensó hacerlo, por otra parte Sakura estaba asustada jamás pensó ver llora a Shaoran Li, con su carácter y su manera de ser jamás se imagino vivir un momento así. Estuvieron abrazados hasta que Shaoran sintió que ya se había desahogado. Sakura al separase le busco un pañuelo para que se limpiase.

Shaoran: discúlpame, yo no quise..

Sakura: no te tienes que disculpar soy tu amiga y te puedes desahogar cuantas veces quieras, además no se lo contare a nadie -

Shaoran:

Sakura: ya te sientes mejor, no quieres nada?

Shaoran: si ya me siento mejor y no quiero nada solo quiero hablar con tigo.

Sakura: ok

Shaora: mmm el por que Hen vino así, fue por mi culpa, en realidad yo no quise el vino a mi habitación por que al parecer tuvo una pesadilla y me pidió a su mamá y yo en ese momento estaba confundido y molesto y le grite, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... En realidad no se como decirte lo que me esta pasando pero tratare... –duro varios minutos callado- Sakura mi venida a Japón no fue ni por placer, ni mucho menos de trabajo, fue para olvidar... si como me escuchas yo vine aquí para olvidarme de la muerte de mi esposa.

Sakura al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir Shaoran se quedo helada, no sabia que decir.

Sakura:...yo... yo lo siento mucho Shaoran, no... por dios –tapándose la cara con sus manos- Hen no lo sabe aun verdad?

Shaoran: no, no lo sabe, realmente no se como decírselo, solo es una niño de 5 años como le voy a decir que nunca mas podrá ver a su madre, para esto no tengo suficiente valor.

Sakura:...

Shaoran: por eso le grite a Hen estaba confundido, pensando, y por ultimo estaba molesto por algo que acabo de descubrir... y bueno cuando el llego pidiéndome a su madre, lo primero que hice fue decirle que se olvidara de ella que jamás la vería, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura: te entiendo pero debes decirle todo, el tiene el derecho de saberlo, no lo puedes seguir ocultando una cosa muy importante, si sigues ocultándoselo va hacer peor... El todavía dice que quiere regresar a China para  verla y estar con ella, se esta haciendo ilusiones, no dejes que se siga ilusionando de esa manera por que cuando se lo digas el golpe va hacer duro, muy duro.

Shaoran: tu crees que no lo se, pero no puedo, lo he intentado de hacer pero no reúno el suficiente valor, Sakura se que esto es muy atrevido de mi parte, pero me puedes ayudar a decírselo a Hen?

Sakura: claro que te voy a ayudar, eres mi amigo y Hen es un niño muy lindo y tierno, no se como va a reaccionar pero te prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, ok

Shaoran: muchas gracias Sakura.

Sakura: bueno creo que ya es muy tarde y es hora de dormir

Shaoran: tienes razón, mejor me voy

Sakura: pero Shaoran por que no te quedas aquí además haya estas solo y bueno aquí esta Hen

Shaoran: es que no quiero incomodarte mas

Sakura: hay tonto no me incomodas para nada, así que ven –tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al cuarto de huéspedes-

Shaoran:... –pensamiento- se siente muy bien tener mi mano entrelazada a la de ella- ··

Sakura: creo que aquí esta todo lo que necesitas para una noche mmm si necesitas algo ya sabes donde esta la cocina y el de alla es mi cuarto –señalando- ok

Shaoran: ok

Sakura: ahora si buenas noches –soltándose se la manos de Shaoran-

Shaoran: buenas noches, y muchas gracias por escucharme

Sakura: de nada

Todos se fueron a dormir aunque les costo un poco, pero al final es sueño los venció.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque suene extraño la primera en levantarse fue Sakura. Lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj que marcaba las 10 de la mañana, luego se fue al baño y se dio un relajante baño, luego de salir y vestirse se sentó en la peinadora y empezó a peinarse el cabello.

Hen: -despertándose- buenos días saku

Sakura: oh ya se levanto el dormilón

Hen: jejej -

Sakura: como te sientes?

Hen: bien dormí muy rico -saliendo de la cama y colocándose al lado de Sakura-

Sakura: ven –cargándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas- te ves despeinado jejeje vamos a peinarte –empezo a peinarlo-

Hen: oye saku

Sakura: mmm

Hen: tu quieres se mi mama, mientras mi verdadera mama esta en China

Sakura: -al escuchar eso se le aguaron los ojos y se puso triste al recordar lo de anoche-

Hen: por que quieres llorar saku no quieres ser mi segunda mama?

Sakura: mmm jejej lloro de felicidad jeje y claro que me encantaría ser tu segunda mama

Hen: -abrazándola- gracias saku!!

Sakura: -pensando- por favor dios ayúdame a no llorar

Hen: en que piensas.

Sakura: en que ya veo que te pareces a tu padre jajjaa tienes el cabello rebelde como el cuando era un niño

Hen: en serio?

Sakura: jajja Claro quieres ver una foto?

Hen: claro!!! Además mi abuelita tiene muchas fotos pero nunca me las ha mostrado, solo he visto algunas cuando papá era un bebe pero nada mas no se porque las otras no me las ha podido mostrar todavía

Sakura: -sacando una foto de un cuaderno- aquí la tienes –mostrándosela- este es tu papá y esta soy yo

Hen: jajaj se ven diferentes jajajaj y por que papá te esta abrazando se ve muy feliz

Sakura:  mmm bueno... yo... este... jaja tienes razón se ve muy feliz –pensando- ufff!!! Me salve como le digo: Hen lo que pasa es que yo era novia de tu padre por algunos años jajaj en realidad no tiene nada de malo decírselo pero creo que no es el momento de dar muchas!! Explicaciones por que Hen si que pregunta.

Sakura: -sacando otra foto- y mira esta –mostrándosela- aquí estamos tu papá y yo y estos son Tomoyo, Eriol, y tía meiling

Hen: ejejej todos se ven extraños hasta mi tía se ve extraña con esas dos colas jajajja

Sakura: jajajaja hen que quieres desayunar?

Hen: mmmm que tal unas panquecas!!! Es que papá siempre me da de desayunar cereales y nunca cocina --

Sakura: jajajaja bueno te prometo darle clases de cocina para que te prepare cosas ricas ok

Hen: si!!! O -Sakura coloca a Hen de pie y ella se levanta de la peinadora, y tomando a Hen por una manito y los dos se fueron a la cocina mientras Kero todavía dormía-

Ya en la cocina Sakura saco todos los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno, Hen estaba sentado en la mesa mientras hablaban, al poco rato se despertó Kero para unirse al grupo en la cocina.

Hen: buenos días kero!!

Kero: buenos días hen, sakurita!!

Sakura: buenos días, aquí tienen sus primeras panquecas

Mientras esto ocurría en la cocina, en el Cuarto de huéspedes Shaoran se empezaba a levantar al sentir el delicioso olor a panquecas. Se sentó al borde de la cama se arreglo, fue al baño se lavo la cara y salió en dirección a la cocina.

En la cocina

Hen: esto esta delicioso!!!! Yomi!!!!!

Kero: -con la boca llena- tienes razón

Sakura: Kero deja de hablar con la boca llena!!!

Kero: lo siento sakurita --

Hen: jejej

Sakura: por cierto Hen, este tu papá se quedo a dormir anoche aqu

Kero: OO COMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hen: pero saku tu me dijiste...

Por otro lado Shaoran ya estaba llegando a la cocina hasta que escucho su nombre y prefirió quedarse al frente de la puerta a escuchar la conversación (chismoso el niño no!!)

Sakura: te prometí que no te llevaría de vuelta a tu casa y cumplí mi promesa

Kero: PERO COMO PUDISTES DEJAR AQUÍ AL MOCOSO!!!

Shaoran: -desde la puesta- ¬¬

Sakura: Kero por favor deja ya el melodrama y déjame hablar con Hen si?

Kero: como quieras, pero antes de que sigas me puedes pasar la miel

Sakura: --UUU bueno Hen deje que tu papi se quedara a dormir aquí por que estaba muy preocupado por ti

Hen: en...  enserio?

Sakura: claro que si!!! Como puedes pensar que tu papá no se va a preocupar por ti

Hen: bueno entonces por que me trato así?

Sakura: es que tiene algunos problemas en el trabajo y bueno no sabia lo que decir pero cuando vino para preguntar por ti estaba muy preocupado, así cuando tu papi entre le vas a dar un beso y le vas a prometer que no te vas a escapar así, ok

Hen: lo prometo saku!!

Kero: Sakura lo siento por interrumpir pero no hueles?

Sakura: que tengo que oler? –empezó a percatarse del olor- OH!!! SE ME QUEMARON LAS PANQUECAS!!!!! HAY!!!!! –corriendo y sacando las panquecas- por que no me dijistes antes kero!!??

Kero: me pediste que no te interrumpiera

Sakura: --UU

Hen: jejej

Luego de un rato que Shaoran pensó prudencial en aparecer en la cocina, entro y así como prometió Hen salió corriendo a recibirlo y a darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras Shaoran lo cargaba.

Shaoran: lo siento mucho Hen, por lo de anoche yo nunca te quise decir eso

Hen: no te preocupes papi, se que tenias muchos problemas en el trabajo y yo prometo no escaparme nunca como lo hice

Shaoran: ok –abrazándolo- te quiero mucho Hen y no lo dude nunca ok

Hen: yo también te quiero pap

Sakura: ;; -enternecida por la escena- alguien quiere mas panquecas? (--UUU ) 

Hen: si!!!!!!!!!

Kero: si!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ven Shaoran siéntate ya te sirvo el desayuno.

Todos empezaron a desayunar juntos aunque Hen y Kero ya llevaba su tercera panqueca

Hen: como hoy es domingo y nadie va a trabajar ni ir a colegio por que no vamos al parque de diversiones!!!!!! Si por fis!!!!!! Digan que si, si? –poniendo cara de cachorrito triste-

Shaoran: por mi no hay ningún problema

Sakura: mmmm bueno yo,,, no se... por que no van ustedes dos como un día de padre he hijo!!!

Hen: pero saku yo quería ir los cuatro!!!! Anda di que si!!!

Shaoran: vamos Sakura, además hoy es domingo

Kero: vamos Sakurita!! Hace tiempo que no voy a un parque de diversiones!! Anda!!!!

Sakura: mmm bueno esta bien

Hen y Kero: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUPI!!!!!!!!!

Hen: vamos a montarnos es todos los juegos!!! O

Kero: vamos a comer todo lo que pueda!!!!!! O

Hen y Kero: YUPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –uno bailando y el otro volando-

Sakura y Shaoran: UUUUUUU

Luego Shaoran y Hen regresaron a su apartamento para alistarse rápido, mientras Sakura también recogía algunas cosa. Luego a media hora los 4 salían rumbo al parque de diversiones. Se montaron en todos lo juego donde Hen se podía montar, acompañado siempre de Sakura y Shaoran aunque estos no quisiesen. Claro esta que duraron mucho para convencer a Sakura a entrar a la casa de espanto. Al fin cuando lograron entrar los 4 (Kero en la cartera de Sakura)  Hen se iba riendo de los fantasmas o las personas que trataban de espantarlos mientras tanto Sakura iba apretando un brazo de Shaoran y gritando de ves en cuando, hasta que es una de eso apareció un hombre con una hierra eléctrica y pegó un tremendo grito y abraso a Shaoran muy fuerte este solo estaba abrazándola y riéndose por lo bajito, mientras Hen se reía del hombre. Al salir Sakura templaba con un papel. Luego del parque de diversiones los 4 se fueron a comer a un restaurante. Llegaron a sus respectivos apartamento como a las 8 de la noche.

En el apartamento de Shaoran

Hen: me divertí mucho papá, muchas gracias por llevarnos al parque.

Shaoran: de nada hijo ahora ve dormir mira que mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano.

Hen: ok, buenas noches

Shaoran: buenas noches

Shaoran fue a la cocina a tomar agua luego se dirigió a la sala  y se sentó en uno de lo muebles, se quedo con los ojos cerrados por algunos minutos hasta que los abrió y en la mesita del recibidor pudo ver una carta.  Se dirigió hasta el recibido y vio la carta no tenia ningún remitente ni nada escrito solo su nombre luego de dar la vuelta al sobre vio el seño del concilio serrando la carta. Con toda la calma se volvió a sentar en el sofá de la sala y abrió la carta, luego de leerla.

Shaoran: no puedo creer lo que dice aquí.

CONTINUARA...

Nota de la Autoras: Disculpen la tardanza en este capitulo. Tenemos muchas cosas pendiente exámenes y algunos problemas personales. Esperamos que les hala gustado este capitulo!!!!

viajera: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por el review - esperamos que te halla gustado este capítulos y discúlpanos por la demora.

Undine: hola!!! Creo que aquí en adelante tendremos muchas escena de SS!! muchas gracias por el review!

Kala: hola y muchas gracias por el review!! Nosotras también esperamos terminar pronto este fic pero creo que falta un chorro de capitulos! -

Hillary: muchas gracias!!! Nos alegra que te guste el fic!!

gaby (hyatt: hola!!! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!!

Perla: muchas gracias por la felicitaciones, nos alegra que te guste el fic!!

nicolesakuchan1: jejeje hola!! Y muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre el fic!!1 esperamos que te halla gustado el capitulo.

Dark Angel: jejeje buenos sobre las preguntas me parece que este capitulo aparecen varias de ella!! Espero que te guste el cap. Ya que podrás leer escenas de TE y SS!!!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!

Alguna duda o comentarios pueden visitar nuestra comunidad Estrella de Sakura!! La dirección aparece en nuestra bio.

Atte. MgaFga (Meli y Fabi)


	12. No fue un accidente

Todos los personajes le pertenece a clamp

Importante para que me entiendan

...- acciones de los personajes

(...) comentarios de la autora

paso de escena o de lugar

Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre

Capitulo 12 "No fue un accidente"

Shaoran: no puedo creer lo que dice aquí.

Releyendo la carta que le habían enviado, no lo pensó dos y fue a tocarle la puerta a Sakura.

Sakura: -abriendo la puerta de su apartamento- que pasa Shaoran?

Shaoran: lee esto y dime que no es cierto? –nervioso y triste-

Sakura: primero pasa y siéntate si

Shaoran: ok

Sakura: y Hen?

Shaoran: esta en su cuarto

Sakura: ok, Kero, Kero!

Kero: -saliendo a la sala- si Sakura

Sakura: podrías ir y estar con Hen mientras yo hablo con Shaoran?

Kero: �� si! –Pensamiento- espero que este mocoso le haga nada a Sakura mientras yo no este –volando al apartamento de Shaoran-

Sakura: -sentándose en uno de los muebles de la sala- a ver que dice esto. –leyendo en voz alta- Estimado jefe del concilio, le informamos que los estudios realizados al accidente que sufrió usted y su familia, donde su esposa falleció hemos descubierto que el accidente sufrido fue premeditado, ya que los estudios indican que los frenos de su camioneta fueron cortados por causa de un hechizo, todavía no hemos rastreado ni averiguado el culpable, pero seguimos investigando. Así que todo fue un intento contra usted por ser el jefe del concilio, por ello el consejo del concilio no le enviaremos guardias para no llamar la atención de los culpables. Mantengase alerta de cualquier ataque.

Sakura: oh, por dios!

Shaoran: me querían a mi! Yo soy el culpable de que Any este muerta

Sakura: No te culpes, tú no fuiste el culpable, el destino quiso que a si fuera y no podemos cambiarlo Shaoran lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar a los culpables y que ellos paguen por todo

Shaoran: tiene razón pero ahora dedo proteger a mi hijo a costa de mi propia vida

Sakura: no digas eso procura protegerlo pero tienes que mantenerte vivo por que eres lo único que le queda a Hen y no pensaras dejarlo solo sin ningunos de sus padre.

Shaoran: tiene razón, últimamente no estoy pensando cuerdamente

Sakura: no te preocupes me tienes a mi para que te ayuda a pensar bien jejeje )

Shaoran: )

Sakura: por otro lado yo te ayudare a proteger a Hen

Shaoran: muchas gracias Sakura

Sakura: no hay de que ) para eso están los amigos –pensamiento- aunque quisiera ser mas que una simple amiga

Shaoran: bueno cree que debemos ir a dormir

Sakura: si mañana tenemos que salir a trabajar, por cierto dile a Kero que se quede con Hen y que no se le despegue ok

Shaoran: ok

Shaoran se fue a su apartamento y Sakura a su cuarto para recuperar la energía para el día siguiente.

Al siguiente día

Sakura se despertó temprano y toco la puerta del apartamento de Shaoran

Sakura: bueno días

Shaoran: buenos días

Sakura: Kero estará despierto?

Shaoran: si ya te lo llamo

Sakura: gracias

En eso sale Kero

Kero: que pasa sakurita?

Sakura: quiero que estés todo el tiempo con Hen y que lo protejas en caso de que lo ataquen

Kero: que pasa?

Sakura: ahora no te lo puedo explicar en la tarde cuando regreses del colegio con Hen ok

Kero: ok como digas Sakura

Sakura: bueno despídeme de todo y acuérdate no lo dejes solo, me voy para el trabajo

Kero: claro!

En eso Sakura se fue a su trabajo y luego de un rato Hen, Shaoran y Kero también salieron a sus destinos.

Ese día fue muy normal en la mañana.

En el apartamento de Sakura

Sakura: Kero ahora que Hen esta tomando su siesta, te explico

Kero: ok

Sakura: lo que pasa es que ayer Shaoran recibió una carta del concilio donde le explicaban que el accidente que tuvieron fue premeditado y que los culpables estaba tras de ellos, por eso debes de cuidar y seguir a todos lados de Hen, mantente siempre a su lado y si en algún caso son atacado, ataca sin miramiento ok

Kero: entendido Sakura!

Luego de una hora Sakura despertó a Hen para que realizara sus tareas y luego los tres se sentaron a jugar video juegos hasta que Sakura los tuvo que dejar para hacer la cena.

Sakura: ya casi término con la cena deja aprovechar y bañar a Hen –caminando en dirección al cuarto de juegos-

Hen: te gane!

Kero: no es justo!

Hen: ese poder me lo acaban de enseñar en el colegio!

Kero: pues me lo tiene que enseñar, esta muy bueno

Hen: bueno solo tiene que apretar estos dos botones y luego este y darle a la palanquita hacia arriba y la sueltas y yap! )

Kero: pues eso nunca se me había ocurrido )

Hen: jejeje bueno ya te lo sabes )

Kero: si así lo poder usar contra Spi jajajaja

Hen: UUUU

Sakura: Hen!

Hne: si saku?

Sakura: ven vamos a tomar una baño!

Hen: noooooooo! O por fis!

Sakura: si tiene que bañarte para oler rico y estar bien limpiecito

Hen: pero para que si estoy bien

Sakura: claro que no tiene que bañarte todos los días para estés limpiecito y bonito para las niñas

Hen: para las niñas?

Sakura: si

Hen: si es así no me baño mas nunca no me gustan las niñas son fastidiosas!

Sakura: eso lo dices por que estas en esta edad pero cuando crezcas te van a gustar! Vas esta persiguiéndolas!

Hen: estas loca! O eso no será jamás!

Sakura: jejeje bueno entonces hazlo por mi, si! –Con cara de cachorrito-

Hen: ok ta bien /

Sakura: ya vas a ver que divertido es bañarse!

Sakura se dirigió a su baño y estuvo unos minutos allí luego, regreso donde se encontraban Hen y Kero.

Sakura: Ya esta, venga vamos antes que se enfrié el baño!

Hen con cara de fastidio fue a los brazos de Sakura, y esta lo cargo hasta el baño.

Hen: OOh!

Sakura: vamos a desvestirte

Hen: nunca me habían bañado en una cosa de esas –señalando-

Sakura: eso se llama tina o bañera y como es eso que nunca te habían bañado en una tina?

Hen: nop que yo decuelde

Sakura: es recuerde y me imagino que cuando eras bebe si te bañaban en una tina

Hen: nop se!

Sakura termino de desvestir a Hen y lo metió en la tina, el agua estaba calientita y Sakura le había colocado espuma. Y le dio algunos juguetes para que se distrajera. Lo enjabono todo y le coloco el shampoo. En eso Kero entro al baño:

Kero: eeeeehhh! Espuma! O -lanzándose en la bañera-

Hen: kero y a ti y que no te gustaba bañarte?

Kero: no me gusta porque me bañan en el lavamanos ��

Sakura: jejeje UUU

Kero: pero en la tina y con espuma es mas divertido!

Esta vez Kero salpico agua a Hen y este no se quedo con las ganas y salpico a Kero, sin darse cuenta ya tenia una guerra de agua entre ellos dos y una Sakura empapada. En eso sonó el timbre.

Sakura: Ustedes dos salgan del baño –con una toalla abrigo a Hen- Ahora quédense quietos y no hagan nada yo voy abrir la puerta ok,

Hen y Kero: Ok )

Sakura: -dirigiéndose a la puerta, pensamiento- quien será a esta hora?

Sakura: -Abriendo la puerta- Shaoran!

Shaoran: hola, Salí temprano de la oficina

Sakura: me asustaste pensé que algo malo pasaba, pasa la cena ya va estar lista, estoy terminando de bañar a Hen y Kero

Shaoran: No se pero me tienes que decir como le haces para que Hen se bañe

Sakura: ok jejeje de lo digo después por que los deje a los dos en el baño y no estoy segura si se estén portando bien.

Sakura llego al baño y vio que los dos estaban sentados hablando, luego ella los seco y vistió a Hen mientras Kero hacia lo mismo.

Sakura: ya estas Hen ahora sal que tu papá esta afuera

Hen: mi papá ya llego?

Sakura: si

Hen: )

Hen salio corriendo a la sala

Hen: PAPÁ!

Shaoran: hola muchacho!

Hen: papá llegaste temprano

Shaoran: si este que en la oficina no había mucho que hacer

Hen: )

Sakura: -llegando a la sala- Bueno chicos la cena creo que ya esta lista, siéntense en la mesa

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y Sakura sirvió la comida, la cena estuvo muy animada ya que Hen le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día y como venció a Kero con una nueva estrategia.

Shaoran: y hicistes la tarea Hen?

Hen: si papá antes de jugar con Kero hago mis tareas hasta Kero me ayuda

Shaoran: entonces están todas malas!

Kero: Que dijiste mocoso . repítelo!

Shaoran: ya me encuchastes

Hen: jejejejeje

Sakura: chicos clámense! Estamos en la mesa! –molesta-

Kero: Pero es fue el que empezó!

Sakura: ya! Los dos! Tan grandes y todavía comportándose así! Y al frente de Hen no les da pena!

Shaoran y Kero: lo sentimos!

Sakura: así esta mejor!

Hen: primera vez que te veo molesta sakura

Kero: - secreteando con Hen- y es peor y mas en las mañanas cuando se despierta!

Sakura: �� te escuche

Luego de cenar Shaoran y Hen se fueron a su departamento junto con Kero y Sakura se metió al baño, se baño y coloca su ropa de dormir y se sentó en un sillón con unos papeles de la empresa aprovechando que estaba sola. Estuvo varias horas revisando unas cuentas antes que el sueño la venciera.

Sueño de Sakura

Sakura: otra vez el mismo lugar

hola!

Sakura: hola!

Sakura no tengo mucho tiempo pero quiero decirte que Shaoran y Hen esta en peligro!

Sakura: como?

Sakura si lo que te digo es verdad, las personas que cortaron los frenos del carro los encontraron y mañana trataran de matarlos a los dos, tratan de matar a todos los Li que puedan perpetuar el apellido.

Sakura: entiendo, bueno are todo lo posible por protegerlo a los dos.

muchas gracias

Sakura: de nada ) y como atacaran?

Al parecer lo harán sin utilizar magia, colocaran una bomba en el apartamento, aprovecharan cuando ellos no estén para colocarla. La bomba estallara en la noche cuando supuestamente ellos estén dormidos.

Sakura: entiendo

Bueno creo que te dejo antes que me descubran.

Sakura: ok y muchas gracias!

En otro lugar de Japón.

Jefe ya sabemos donde están viviendo los Li.

Jefe: muy bien! Espero que no falles en esta ocasión

No lo are los matare!

Jefe: si fallas lo lamentaras mucho!

En la mañana en el apartamento de Sakura, se despertó se vistió súper rápido y toco a la puerta de Shaoran.

Shaoran: que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: están en peligro Hen y tu!

CONTINUARA…

Nota de autoras

Sabemos que hemos tradado en actualizar esta historia muchoooooooo tiempo, ne? Pero aquí esta un nuesvo cap esperamos que les guste!

Agradecimientos a:

Undine

Perla

alex-1987

Lilika Yanagisawa

Kala

Sakura15

nicole sakuchan

mitchaelr

alex-1987

mitchae

sakura16

serenity-princess

Paili

Delta63

Muchas gracias por la paciencia en esperar que actualizáramos este fic! Y no se olviden de dejarnos review!

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica pueden mandar un e-mail a o a mi grupo o simplemente dejen un RIVIEW!


	13. Preparando el escape

Importante para que me entiendan

-...- acciones de los personajes

(...) Comentarios de la autora

---------- paso de escena o de lugar

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;-; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clamp, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello

Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre

Capitulo 13 "Preparando el escape"

En la mañana en el apartamento de Sakura, se despertó se vistió súper rápido y toco a la puerta de Shaoran.

Shaoran: que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: están en peligro Hen y tu!

Shaoran: como!

Sakura: podemos hablarlo dentro?

Shaoran: claro pasa

Sakura: gracias –entrando a la sala del apartamento-

Shaoran: explícame eso que Hen y yo estamos en peligro?

Sakura: sabes que desde pequeña he tenido sueños que tratan del futuro, bueno esta vez la tuve –pensamiento- mejor digo esto después le cuento la verdad cuando sepa la identidad de esa mujer y ver si lo que me dijo es cierto auque se le ve en los ojos que es sincera.

Shaoran: y que vistes?

Sakura: bueno es algo confuso pero se que colocaran un bomba en el apartamento y estallara en la noche cuando tu y Hen este dormidos

Shaoran: no lo puedo cree!

Sakura: Shaoran creeme ya te olvidaste la carta que te mando el concilio con respecto al accidente donde... Bueno donde tu sabes que paso!

Shaoran: -triste- si

Sakura: entonces!

Shaoran: esta bien te creo, pero ahora que hacemos?

Sakura: puedo esto es lo que vamos hacer…

----------

Al mismo instante que Sakura y Shaoran hablaban pero en otro lugar de Tomoeda.

-Ya esta todo listo jefe para esta noche los Li no existirán mas

Jefe: eso espero, eso espero

-Los estaré vigilando todo el día

Jefe: me parece perfecto, pero sabes si fallas lo que pasara

-si jefe, pero estoy seguro que en esta ocasión no fallare

----------

En el apartamento de Shaoran

Hen: Saku viniste tan temprano?

Sakura: si vine a avisarle algo a tu padre

Shaora: ya estas listo hen?

Hen: si papi toy listo para ir a la escuela

Shaoran: ok

Kero: -saliendo del cuarto de hen- Sakurita! Buenos días

Sakura: buenos días kero!

Kero: -acostado en el hombro de Sakura- que paso?

Sakura: -susurandole- no te separes de Hen ok, yo los iré a buscar dentro de una hora.

Kero: como digas sakura

Shaoran: Hen mira sakura te ira a buscar dentro de una hora a tu colegio para hacer unas cosas ok

Hen: si! .

Sakura. Además Kero te va a acompañar al colegio y si pasa algo hazle caso a Kero en todo ok

Hen: como digas saku! Le haré caso a Kero!

Shaoran: listo, tienes todo lo que necesitas hen?

Hen: si!

Shaoran: nos vemos sakura

Sakura: si

Hen: chao saku! –acercándose a ella y alzando su brazos-

Sakura: -cargando a Hen- chao y pórtate bien –dándole un beso en el cachete-

Kero: chao saku!

Sakura: ya sabes lo que hablamos y no salgas de la bolsa que no te vean las personas!

Kero: si ya lo se --

Shaoran, Hen y Kero se fueron, y Sakura se fue a su apartamento.

Sakura al entrar a su departamento realizo varias llamadas.

-------------

Sonomi: hija ya te vas a la oficina!

Tomoyo: si mamá, busco mi cartera y me voy

Sonomi: te cuidas hija!

Tomoyo: si y acuérdate que Eriol viene a almorzar con nosotras!

Sonomi: no se me olvida!

Tomoyo: ok chao!

Luego de unos minutos el celular de Tomoyo suena

Tomoyo: -contestando- Alo

Sakura: Tomoyo

Tomoyo: hola Sakura como estas

Sakura: bien, pero hoy no voy a llegar temprano a la oficina

Tomoyo: te despertaste tarde?

Sakura: UU no es un asunto mas delicado, recuento cuando valla para allá

Tomoyo: me asustas no es nada grave

Sakura: mejor te cuento en la oficia ok

Tomoyo: ok como digas yo te espero

Sakura: gracias nos vemos

Tomoyo: ok

----------

Sakura luego de hablar con Tomoyo, comenzó a arreglar sus maletas y tenerlas listas en su carro.

--------------

En el colegio de Hen

Shaoran: aquí te dejo Hen, pórtate bien y cuídate mucho! Y hazle caso al peluche –pensamiento- jamás pensé decir eso!

Kero: te escuche mocoso!

Shaoran: no hables no vez que alguien se puede dar cuenta

Kero: mmmmm ¬¬

Hen: jijijijiji )

Shaoran: yo voy hablar la directora

Hen: ok

Shaoran luego de caminar por algunos pasillo y haciendo suspirar a varias profesoras (Fabi: a quien no jajajajajaja) encontró la oficina de la directora del colegio y le comunico que Sakura iría a busca a Hen dentro de una hora para realizar algunos papeles legales de Hen. La directora le dijo que no habría ningún problema. Luego shaoran fue a su trabajo.

---------------

En el trabajo de Shaoran

Shaoran: -en el celular- Sakura?

Sakura: si Shaoran que paso?

Shaoran: La directora acepto y dijo que fueras con ella ok

Sakura: ok, ya voy saliendo para ir a buscar a Hen, luego de allí me voy para la oficina ok

Shaoran: ok, luego hablamos

Sakura: ok

Ben: -tocando la puerta de la oficina de Shaoran-

Shaoran: adelante!

Ben: como estas amigo!

Shaoran: no muy bien algo preocupado

Ben: valla! Pero es algo que se pueda solucionar?

Shaoran: espero que si!

Ben: si necesitas algo sabes que puedo confiar en mi!

Shaoran: lo se, solo quiero decirte que voy a tomarme unos días no se cuantos

Ben: ok, no te preocupes sabes que estaba aquí para relajarte no para trabajar

Shaoran: si, pero quiero que nadie sepa nada, si alguien pregunta por mi tu no sabes ok

Ben: claro amigo pero me estas asustando!

Shaoran: no para nada, solo que quiero pasar unos días con mi hijo y no quiero ser interrumpido por nadie

Ben: entiendo! Y cambiando el tema como esta tu linda y hermosa vecina! Me la tiene que presentar a ver si la engancho y encuentro a mi media naranja en la preciosura de vecina que tiene!

Shaoran: ¬¬ -pensamiento- respira hondo, respira hondo no tiene por que golpearlo!

Ben: yo con esa mujer haría de todo

Shaoran: -en un tono serio y autoritario- ella no es tu media naranja ni nada tuyo entiendes!

Ben: clama amigo solo estaba echando broma!

Shaoran: esa bromas no me gusta y más cuando se trata de Sakura!

Ben: uyyyyyyyy amigo! No será que esa media naranja no será tuya!

Shaoran: que dices!

Ben: me huele a celos!

Shaoran: por dios como van hacer celos! Si menos de dos meses de la muerte de Any!

Ben: lo se pero estas en todo tu derecho de enamorarte y no se si te lo dije antes pero Any le gustaría que te volvieras a enamorar y fueran felices Hen y tu, así que no le veo algo extraño que te vuelvas a enamora y menos si fuera de Sakura ya que ella es bellísima y tiene algo que se parece a Any

Shaoran: tú crees! –pensamiento- que acabo de decir! Lo acepte por dios!

Ben: si creo, bueno ahora te dejo voy a trabajar

Shaoran: -distraído por lo que acababa de pasar- ok -pensamiento- no puedo creer todo! Lo acepto estoy enamorado de Sakura, en todo este tiempo lo estuve solo que guarde todo este amor en un rincón de mi corazón, hasta me case enamorado de ella! Por dio que miserable soy! Como pude casare con any! Me siento terrible, me siento el hombre mas despreciable! Y ahora que hago?

Shaoran pasó el resto de la mañana, envuelto en sus pensamientos, mientras Sakura busco a Hen y los dos fueron a la oficina de esta.

Sakura: no te molesta que los allá citado en tu casa?

Tomoyo: para nada amiga, además por lo que me cuentas es un asunto muy delicado ya que de ello dependen sus vidas.

Sakura: si por eso quiero que todos sepan del asunto y avisarles donde estaremos hasta que el peligro pase

Tomoyo: si aunque el único que creo que va a pegar un grito en el cielo va hacer Touya

Sakura: lo se pero prometí ayudarlos en este asunto

Tomoyo: si, si yo tuviese tus poderes también los ayudaría y por lo de las vacaciones no te preocupes!

Sakura: bueno en realidad nos estaremos comunicando ya que no pienso abandonar mi trabajo y menos en estos tiempos donde tu estas pendiente de los preparativos para tu boda, lastima que no voy a poder ayudarte!

Tomoyo: no estarás presente para ayudarme pero te mandare y llamare para consultarte así que no te libraras de mi tan fácil jejeje

Sakura: jajaja ok bueno pero sabes que además de mi cuentas con Nakuru mira que ella tiene un excelente gusto

Tomoyo: lo se ) y también le pienso pedir ayuda a la profesora Kaho

Sakura: ohh me parece una excelente idea ) –viendo su reloj- bueno Tomoyo yo me voy al departamento a hacer las maletas de Hen y las de Shaoran

Tomoyo: ok amiga nos vemos esta tarde

Sakura: estaré halla a eso de las 3 de la tarde para hablar con todos

Tomoyo: ok

Sakura con Hen partieron al apartamento de Shaoran para hacer las maletas, lo cual les tomo bastante tiempo. Luego se fueron rápido de allí ya que Sakura sabia que pronto aparecería la persona que quería acabar con las vidas de Hen y Shaoran. Así que bajaron las maletas y la colocaron en el carro de Sakura y partieron a la casa de Tomoyo donde la esperaban.

-------------

En la casa de Tomoyo

Eriol: pero ella no te comento nada

Tomoyo: si me comento algo pero prefiero que sea ella quien se los digas

Touya: por su voz cuando me llamo parecía serio

Yukito: y lo debe ser para habernos pedido reunirnos aquí

Eriol: si la única que falta es Nakuru, me llamo para decirme que llegaría tarde ya que tenía una reunión

Sonomi: no se como Nakuru puede tener tiempo para todo es modelo y gerente de relaciones publicas de todas tus compañías

Eriol: en realidad se lo he dicho pero siempre me dice que le gustan sus trabajos

Kaho: no le veo por que tiene que preocuparse ya que Nakuru organiza su tiempo muy bien

Spinel: y muy bien por que rubi moon le queda tiempo hasta para entrenar todas las mañanas

Kaho: y por supuesto tiene tiempo para perseguir chicos lindos jejej

Touya: me lo dices a mi ¬¬

Todos menos Touya: jajajaja

Kaho: pero eso es nada mas contigo que se comporta así, debe ser por que tu te niegas mucho

Fujitaka: tranquilízate hijo ya veras que con el tiempo se olvida

Eriol: o si encuentra otro hombre que se le niegue

Todos: jajajajajajaja

En la entrada de la casa

Nakuru: achu! Alguien estará hablando de mi? Espero que sea algo bueno jejeje –tocando el timbre-

Sonomi: yo voy!

En eso aparece Sonomi y atrás de ella un chica con un excelente cuerpo vestida con una falda negra, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra (imagínense un traje de ejecutiva jajajaja) calzando unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro.

Nakuru: llegue! Hola a todos! Disculpen por mi tardanza tuve una reunión!

Tomoyo: no te preocupes ya Eriol nos había dicho además Sakura todavía no ha llegado

Nakuru: menos mal, venia mandada en ese carro… TOUYA!

-sentándose al lado de este y abrazándolo-

Touya: --UU

Nakuru: como estas?

Touya: hace un rato bien

Naraku: -todavía abrazando a Touya- hola Yukito, hola Kaho!

Yukito: hola

Naho: hola Nakuru, como te fue en la reunión?

Nakuru: -soltando Touya- muy bien, excelente! Eriol los empresarios quedaron fascinados con la propuestas, en el carro tengo todos los documentos para que los veas.

Eriol: eso es una excelente noticia!

Tomoyo: Nakuru ahora que estas aquí en Japón quisiera hacerte una propuesta, ya que ninguna casa de moda te la a pedido quisiera que trabajases conmigo como modelo, que dices?

Nakuru: ah! Acepto encantada

Tomoyo: y también quisiera pedirles a Kaho y a ti que me ayudaran en los preparativos de la boda conjunto con Sakura y mi madre, y si nos le molestaría ser mis damas de honor en la boda, además de testigos en la boda civil?

Nakuru: ah! Claro que si acepto

Kaho: encantada de ayudarte!

Eriol: y bueno Touya y Yukito nos gustaría que fueran acompañantes de las damas de honor y conjunto con el Sr. Fujitaka también fueran testigos de la boda civil

Fujitaka: encantado de ser testigos ya que conozco a Tomoyo desde que era una niña

Tomoyo: muchas gracias! Y yo a usted lo veo como el padre que siempre me hizo falta

Fujitaka: n.n

Touya: a mi encantado de ser

Yukito: igual yo

Tomoyo: se los agradezco mucho miren que ustedes son mis hermanos mayores jejeje

Yukito: y tu nuestra hermanita así que no te defraudaremos

Touya: y como hermanita esperemos que Eriol no te haga sufrir por que se las vera con nosotros!

Eriol: jamás lastimaría a mi Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: n.n

Suena el timbre de la casa

Sonomi: yo voy creo que es Sakura!

Luego de unos minutos aparece Sonomi y a su lado Sakura cargando a Hen.

Sakura: hola a todos! Me tarde un poquito

Touya: eso yo es raro

Sakura: ¬¬ hermano

Eriol: bueno Sakura cual es ese asunto por la cual nos reuniste a todos aquí

Sakura: -sentándose con Hen todavía en sus brazos- esperen –abriendo la cartera

Kero: al fin! Salí de allí! Que calor!

Todos: n.n jejeje

Sakura: bueno lo que pasa es que necesitamos su ayuda además de informarles de algo que esta ocurriendo.

Sakura les contó todo sobre la muerte de la esposa de Shaoran y las personas que estaba detrás de ellos, los sueños que tenia y lo que tenían planeado hacer ella y Shaoran.

Fujitaka: ya veo yo estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que decidas hija

Sakura: muchas gracias papá

Eriol: bueno yo me encargo de esperar a Shaoran en la puerta trasera del edificio

Yukito: Bueno yo y Yue seguiremos a la persona implicada junto a Nakuru

Nakuru: así averiguamos donde vive

Kaho: Touya y yo le sacaremos algunas fotografías para mandarlo a investigar

Touya: lo único que no me encaja aquí es por que te tienes que ir con ellos Sakura?

Sakura: por que hice una promesa

Touya: y no puede ir otra persona con ellos

Sakura: es una decisión tomada y no pensare en otra opción, lo único que les pido es que mantenga mucha discreción y no se dejen ver por esas personas.

Eriol: no te preocupes!

Tomoyo: bueno yo los esperare aquí con mi madre y Fujitaka ya que nosotros no podemos hacer mucho

Sakura: bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos al apartamento a esperar a Shaoran, las maletas están en el carro me puede ayudar a bajarlas?

Yukito: no te preocupes ya las bajamos

Tomoyo: y de una vez colóquenlas en la maleta de la camioneta que se van a llevar

Luego de meter las maletas en la camioneta Sakura partió con Hen a su apartamento mientras los demás se preparaban para hacer su parte y estar listo par la hora indicada.

Luego de varias horas.

Shaoran: ya llegue Sakura

Sakura: aquí estoy!

Hen: -saliendo del cuarto de Sakura- Hola papá!

Shaoran: como estas?

Hen: muy bien, estuve en la oficina de Sakura y de la tía Tomoyo y también estuvimos en su casa, pero yo estaba dormido .

Shaoran: me alegro

Hen: n.n

Sakura: como te fue?

Shaoran: bien, ya todo esta listo?

Sakura: si ya todo esta listo

Hen: que esta listo?

Shaoran: bueno Hen solo que nos vamos de paseo a una casa muy bonita que tiene Sakura

Hen: YUPI!... pero papi y el colegio?

Shaoran: bueno cuando regresemos comienzas de nuevo

Hen: ok!

En eso suena el teléfono

Sakura: alo?

Nakuru: ya todos estamos listo

Sakura: ok nosotros vamos saliendo

Nakuru: ok yo le aviso a Eriol y a los demás

Sakura: ok –cuelga el teléfono-

Shaoran: quien era?

Sakura: Nakuru diciéndome que todo estaba listo

Shaoran: entonces vamos saliendo

Sakura: espera, Hen ven acá por favor

Hen: si –Sakura lo carga y en menos de un segundo Hen ya estaba dormido-

Sakura: no quiero que se asuste por eso utilice la carta dormir

Shaoran: buena idea –Sakura coloca en los brazos de Shaoran a Hen-

Sakura: Eriol te debe estar esperando en la puerta de atrás del edificio

Shaoran: ok

Sakura: suerte y cuídate

Shaoran: igual

En eso los dos salen del apartamento de Sakura, Shaoran y Hen en sus brazos se montan en el ascensor mientras Sakura se queda en pasillo con Kero. Con su magia Sakura enciende todas las luces del apartamento de Shaoran y hace que la carta escudo proteja a los demás apartamentos luego ella empieza a bajar por las escaleras.

Shaoran con Hen se suben en el carro de Eriol y se van rumbo a casa de Tomoyo. Sakura se monta en su carro y sale del edificio sin dejar de ver al carro que esta estacionado en la esquina.

Mientras tanto.

Spinel: Nakuru! Ese carro azul oscuro es el único que esta en la cuadra y se encuentra un hombre

Nakuru: debe ser ese!

Spinel: yo voy con la señorita Kaho

Yukito: ok

En otra calle

Kaho: tu crees que estas fotos funcionen?

Touya: espero que si

Spinel: Nakuru y Yukito están listos

Touya: ya falta poco para la explosión

Spinel: ok ahora me regreso con rubi moon y yukito

-----------------

En otra calle

Yukito: creo que ya debes hacer el conjuro para que algunas de las luces se apaguen

Nakuru: cuales son las que tengo que apagar ve nombrándomelas –cerrando los ojos, mientras ella recitaba un conjuro su mano empezaba a irradiar una luz-

Yukito: la sala, la cocina, el pasillo y el comedor

Nakuru: listo!

Yukito: ya falta 5 minutos

---------------

Touya: 4 minutos

-----------

Yukito: 3 minutos

-------------

Touya: 2 minutos

----------

Yukito: 1 minuto

-----------

Touya y Yukito a la vez: ya!

En eso se escucha una fuerte explosión.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: como tan! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya saben déjennos sus comentarios y sobre la tardanza lo sentimos aunque tengamos la idea principales de los capítulos no toma tiempo hacer los arreglos y diálogos de cada uno. A por cierto publicamos una nueva historia esperamos que nos apoyen y que les guste! Saludos y cuídense.


	14. Algunas verdades

Importante para que me entiendan

-...- acciones de los personajes

(...) Comentarios de la autora

---------- paso de escena o de lugar

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;-; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clamp, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello

Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre

Capitulo 14 "Algunas Verdades"

Touya: 4 minutos

------------------------

Yukito: 3 minutos

-------------------------

Touya: 2 minutos

--------------------

Yukito: 1 minuto

------------------

Touya y Yukito a la vez: ya!

----------------------

En el auto de la esquina

-perfecto! Aquí terminaron los Li. El jefe estará orgulloso de mí –encendiendo el auto-

------------------

Cerca de allí

Nakuru: Spinel quedamos así síguelo tu

Spinel: ok

Yukito: será más fácil que tú lo sigas sin que te descubran

Nakuru: trata de que no sienta tu presencia

Spinel: lo se cuando llegue, reviso todo el lugar y me regreso

Nakuru: ok y cuídate spi

En eso Spinel va directo al auto se sienta en el parachoques trasero.

Yukito: espero que los chicos no se molesten por el cambio de planes

Nakuru: no veo por que debería, así es mas seguro ya que su apariencia es mas pequeña que la de nosotros, no se como no se nos ocurrió antes

Yukito: jejejeje bueno vamos a la casa de Tomoyo

Nakuru: sip!

-----------------------------

En el auto de Eriol

Eriol: al parecer todo salio como lo planeamos

Shaoran: así es y sakura tenía razón

Eriol: ya veo que si, no me quiero imaginar si ella no hubiese tenido ese sueño

Shaoran: yo tampoco me lo quiero imaginar, pero si estoy algo intrigado con ese sueño

Eriol: bueno sakura siempre a tenido ese don de predecir las cosas a través de sus sueños

Shaoran: lo se

Eriol: ya estamos llegando, ahora solo falta esperara a todos- estacionando el carro al frente de la misión Daidoji-

Al ellos salir de vehículo, en la puerta aparece Tomoyo

Tomoyo: chicos gracias a dios! Todos están bien

Eriol: si no hemos sentido nada anormal por ello pensamos que todos están perfectamente bien

Shaoran: ahora solo falta esperar a los demás

Tomoyo: pasen, mi madre y Fujitaka están en la sala esperándolos

En eso los tres pasan y le cuenta todo lo que paso además Shaoran aprovecha de dejar en un asiento a Hen que se encontraba dormido, luego de varios minutos Sakura llego.

Sakura: todos bien!

Eriol: si ahora falta que los demás lleguen

Shaoran: ya deben de estar en camino

Sonomi: no quieren algo de tomar o de comer mientras esperamos

Tomoyo: ya traigo café y te

Fujitaka: yo te ayudo

Tomoyo: ) esta bien

Luego Tomoyo y Fujitaka llegaron cada uno con un bandeja donde traían café, te y unas galletas, allí todos hablaron sobre lo que harían para investigar mas sobre el culpable de todo.

Shaoran: también le pueden pedir ayuda a Meiling que esta en Hong Kong, ella podría investigar en el concilio

Eriol: es una excelente idea

Shaoran: solo que hazlo de una manera que no puedan interceptar

Eriol: entiendo tendré todo en control

Tomoyo: ya llegaron los que faltaban!

En eso entran Touya, Kaho, Nakuru seguida de Yukito

Sakura: Nakuru, Yukito? Que hacen aquí?

Eriol: no tenía que estar detrás del sujeto

Nakuru: es que a última hora cambiamos de planes

Yukito: Spinel tomo nuestros lugares ya que para el era mas fácil no ser detectado

Eriol: ya veo

Sakura: fue una excelente idea!

Shaoran: así es, pero nosotros ya deberíamos estar saliendo

Sakura: si tienes razón

Fujitaka: hija cuídate, mejor cuídense todos por favor

Sakura: así haremos padre –abrazando a su papá-

Eriol: si necesitan ayudan ya saben que hacer –dándole un apretón en la mano a Shaoran-

Tomoyo: cuídate saku y sabes que te voy a mandar todo para que me ayudes con todo lo de la boda –abrazando a Sakura-

Yukito: cuídense ambos y cuiden de Hen

Shaoran: si! Muchas gracias por si ayuda

Así todos se despidieron de la pareja y de Kero

Touya: mocoso espero que la cuides ok y no la hagas llorar mas

Shaoran: ok –pensamiento- llorar mas?

Touya: y si lo haces ya le pedí a alguien que te matase

Shaoran: no tengo que pensar mucho en quien va hacer

Yukito: ya todo esta en la camioneta

Sonomi: Sakura aquí tiene es algo de comida para el camino, también tiene un poco de refresco y te

Sakura: muchas gracias:) y cuídense todos también!

Eriol: no te preocupes por eso!

Shaoran: nos mantendremos en contacto!

Así Sakura, Hen y Shaoran se fueron ya que los esperaba un viaje de 6 horas.

-------------------------

En otra parte de Japón

-Estoy feliz! Todo salio como lo pensé! Mañana veré al jefe y le diré que no existen mas Li.

Spinel: -escondido- este si es iluso! Jajaja bueno ya se donde vive ahora puedo ir a la casa de la señorita Tomoyo

------------------------------

En una camioneta color negro se encontraba Shaoran en el volante y Sakura como copiloto y el pequeño Hen y kero estaba durmiendo en los asientos de atrás. Ya estaban a medio camino, les faltaba 3 horas para llegar a su destino, una hermosas mansión de campo que Sakura conjunto con Tomoyo habían heredado de su abuelo hace un par de años. Mientras Shaoran se encontraba concentrado en el camino Sakura iba muy pensativa, luego de varios minutos Sakura no aguantaba más:

Sakura: Shaoran te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Shaoran: si claro

Sakura: cuando tuvieron ustedes el accidente donde tu esposa perdio la vida?

Shaoran: -tras un momento de silencio- bueno fue un viernes, era mi ultimo día de trabajo en el concilio por que había pedido unas vacaciones de 5 meses para dedicárselo únicamente a ellos, ya que tenia años que no tenia una vacaciones así que entre Any y yo habíamos planeado pasar esos meses en una casa que tenemos en la playa así todos podríamos descansar y compartir. Ese día llegue tarde a la casa por que estaba arreglando un problemita del concilio con la persona que me iba a suplantar por eso partimos un poco tarde y en la carretera se nos hizo de noche. Íbamos todos felices, Hen comiendo, cantando y durmiendo, mientras Any y yo hablábamos de vez en cuando hasta que llego un vuelta peligrosa yo intente reducir la velocidad pero los frenos no funcionaban y no comprendía por que si antes de salir mande a revisar la camioneta, al no funcionar los frenos me desespere y caímos en un acantilado… hasta allí no recuerdo mas.

Sakura: …. –pensamiento- no puede ser es imposible!

Shaoran: que pasa Sakura, de repente te pusiste pálida

Sakura: yo… yo… bueno no se como decírtelo –en eso Sakura empieza a llorar-

Shaoran: que pasa sakura? No me asustes estacionando la camioneta en el hombrillo-

Al estacionar la camioneta, Shaoran se baja del carro y le abre la puerta a Sakura, esta sigue llorando y baja del carro.

Shaoran: calma preciosa, no llores, clámate, así me puede contar lo que te paso! Tranquila –consolando a Sakura- quieres agua?

Sakura: no gracias…. Shaoran yo… yo soñé con ese accidente

Shaoran: …

Sakura: antes de viajar a Inglaterra yo tuve un sueño donde una camioneta caía en un precipicio, yo soñé con ustedes! Solo que no podía verle los rostros a las personal! –Llorando, se abraza a Shaoran-

Shaoran: -todavía sorprendido- ya no llores, tranquila, aunque hubiese soñado no podías hacer nada por que como dijiste tu no veías quienes eran

Sakura: lo se pero…

Shaoran: ya clámate, se que si lo hubiese visto nos habrías ayudado pero el destino lo quiso así y eso ya lo comprendí yo.

Sakura: Shaoran…

En eso Sakura se separa del abraso de Shaoran para verlo a la cara, ya que le sorprendió un poco lo que dijo el.

Sakura: Shaoran creo que ya deberías de decírselo a Hen

Shaoran: lo se, y mira como te pusiste por llorar –secándole las lagrimas-

En ese momento los dos se dan cuenta que están muy pegados y que faltaba muy poco para alcanzar los labios del otro. Shaoran empieza a acercarse poco a poco y Sakura empieza a cerrar sus ojos, solo faltaba muy poco…

Kero: -tocando la bocina del carro- ustedes dos! Que hacen allí afuera

Sakura: -/- yo…

Shaoran: nada muñeco metiche!

Kero: a quien le dices muñeco metiche!

Shaoran: a ti!

Kero: ¬¬

Shaoran: ¬¬

Sakura: --U

Hen: ya llegamos?

Sakura: hen despertaste!

Hen: si :) ya llegamos!

Sakura: no! Falta poco (Nota: ja! por que siempre que uno sale de viaje en carro siempre que pregunta cuanto falta o si llegamos siempre te contestan falta poco! Argggg! solo con escuchar eso ya se que falta un chorro de tiempo!)

Luego de eso los que estaba fuera del vehículo se montaron y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje al pasar una hora.

Hen: saku?

Sakura: si?

Hen: tengo hambre -.-

Sakura: ya te busca algo para comer

Hen: gracias!

Sakura saca de su bolso unos cuantas galletas y refrigerios que Sonomi le había dado, Hen y Kero al ver semejantes refrigerios lo devoraron en minutos.

Sakura: Shaoran quieres que yo maneje este trayecto? -/-

Shaoran: si quieres?

Sakura: si –pensamiento- así dejo de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrí

En eso Shaoran estaciono el carro e hicieron el cambio de piloto.

----------------------------------

Unas horas antes

Spinel: llegue!

Eriol: tardaste mucho!

Spinel: lo siento es que me perdí jejeje

Eriol: -.-U

Spinel: y los demás?

Eriol: se fueron a sus respectivas casas ya que era muy tarde?

Spinel: ya veo y ya nos podemos ir?

Eriol: no, a partir de hoy nos quedaremos en la casa de Tomoyo para protegerlas

Spinel: entiendo

Tomoyo: -entrando a la sala- Spinel llegastes!

Spinel: buenas noches señorita Tomoyo

Tomoyo: ) buenas noches, quieres te?

Spinel: si no es mucha molestia /

Tomoyo regresa a la cocina por una tasa de te para el pequeño spi

Eriol: Spinel como salio todo?

Spinel: amo todo salio perfecto ya se la ubicación del sujeto ese

Eriol: perfecto, mañana viene Touya y Yukito para entregarnos las fotos que sacaron y empezamos a investigar

Spinel: como usted diga amo y rubi moon

Eriol: se fue a dormir ya que mañana tiene unas reuniones

Spinel: ya veo

Tomoyo: -entrando de nuevo- aquí tiene Spinel

Spinel: muchas gracias señorita

Tomoyo: Spinel me puedes decir solo Tomoyo por favor

Spinel/ como usted quiera Tomoyo

Tomoyo: -.-U

Eriol: ya es muy tarde y nosotros nos tenemos que levantar temprano

Tomoyo: si bueno buenas noche Spinel

Spinel: buenas noches!

Tomoyo: buenas noche Eriol

Eriol: buenas noches amor –dándole un beso a Tomoyo-

-----------------------------

En el campo

Sakura: chicos! Ya llegamos!

Hen: -saliendo rápido del carro- QUE LINDA CASA!

Sakura: te gusta?

Hen: si!

Shaoran: vamos Hen ayúdame con tu morral (mochila, bulto…)

Hen: si papi:)

Cuando ya todos estaban dentro de la mansión Sakura les dijo cuales serias sus habitaciones y acomodaron todas sus pertenencias, mientras Shaoran acomodaba las de Hen, Sakura estaba en la cocina haciendo unos refrigerio ya que tenían un poquito de habré.

Luego todos se sentaron en la sala a comer y hablar un rato luego de irse cada uno a dormir.

Sakura: te gusto tu cuarto Hen?

Hen: si! Es muy bonito! Y me gusta la vista que tiene!

Sakura: ese cuarto le perteneció a mi madre cuando era pequeña y venia de vacaciones a este lugar!

Hen: ya veo! Por eso es tan bonita :)

Sakura:)

Shaoran: Hen, hijo te tengo que decir algo muy importante

Sakura se voltea a ver a Shaoran, este tenia la vista baja

Hen: si dime papi :)

Shaoran: yo… veras… no puedo decírselo –viendo a Sakura-

Sakura: no te preocupes Shaoran yo le digo –Sakura se dirige donde esta Hen y lo toma en brazo y lo sienta en sus piernas-

Hen: que pasa saku?

Sakura: Hen, pequeño lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado y quiero que me escuches completo

Hen: okis

Sakura: veras es sobre tu mamá

Hen: va a venir?

Sakura: no lo creo pequeño ahora ella esta en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, un lugar muy lindo

Hen: y yo puedo ir con ella?

Sakura: ahora no pero algún día podrás ir

Hen: no entiendo?

Sakura: hen lo que quiero decirte es que tu mamá ahora esta en el cielo con los angelito

Hen: con los angelito? Mi mami esta muerta?

Sakura: si bebe tu mamá esta muerta

Hen: no la voy a ver mas?

Sakura: no Hen, pero ella siempre va estar a tu lado aunque tu no la puedas ver

Hen: entonces me quede sin mamá

Sakura: mmmm… si hasta que tu papi se vuelva a casar y ella será como tu nueva mama, pero nunca debes olvidar a tu mami que esta en el cielo.

Hen: entiendo… pero voy a extrañar mucho a mi mamá –abrazando a sakura y llorando-

Sakura: lo se pequeño! –Acariciándole el cabello-

Luego de un rato Hen corre a donde esta Shaoran y lo abraza

Hen: papá?

Shaoran: -viendo a Hen- que pasa?

Hen: papá tu nunca me vas a dejar verdad?

Shaoran: no Hen, nunca te voy a dejar!

Hen: me lo prometes?

Shaoran: te lo prometo campeón! –Abrazando a Hen-

Sakura viendo la escena decide dejarlos solo y se va a su cuarto, luego de un rato Hen toca su puerta.

Hen: puedo pasar?

Sakura: si pequeño pasa.

Hen: puedo dormir contigo?

Sakura: claro no hay ningún problema

Kero: entonces yo les dogo buenas noches a todos!

Sakura: -arropando a Hen- ese Kero si es dormilón jejeje

Hen: jejejej

Sakura: esta bien así?

Hen: si gracias :)

Luego de varios minutos

Hen: saku?

Sakura: si?

Hen: oye saku te recuerdas que yo te pedi que fueras mi segunda mamá?

Sakura: si. Lo recuerdo

Hen: ahora que no tengo mamá bueno ella esta en el cielo, tu… tu podrías ser mi mamá?

Sakura: bueno yo…

Hen: no me digas que no –apunto de llorar-

Sakura: esta bien Hen acepto ser tu mamá pero prométeme que nunca, nunca vas a olvidar a ti verdadera mamá

Hen: si te lo prometo –abrasando a Sakura-

Así se quedo Hen abrazado de Sakura y en pocos minutos se quedo dormido, Sakura lo acomodo en la cama y ella se acostó a dormir. Afuera del cuarto se encontraba Shaoran el cual había escuchado la conversación de esos dos.

Shaoran: -pensamiento- Hen, Sakura…

CONTINUARA….

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por estar pendiente de esta historia.

Gracias por los reviews a: serenity-princess, Hillary, Clear, eriol daodojiu, Dark Angel.


	15. Intentos

Importante para que me entiendan

-...- acciones de los personajes

(...) Comentarios de la autora

---------- paso de escena o de lugar

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ;-; buaaaaaaaaa. Le perteneces a Clamp, así que todo esto es por entretenimiento mío y no gano nada con ello

Mi destino esta a tu lado para siempre

Capitulo 15 "Intentos"

Así se quedo Hen abrazado de Sakura y en pocos minutos se quedo dormido, Sakura lo acomodo en la cama y ella se acostó a dormir. Afuera del cuarto se encontraba Shaoran el cual había escuchado la conversación de esos dos.

Shaoran: -pensamiento- Hen, Sakura…

Unas horas mas tarde Sakura se paro y fue a la cocinan ya quería un vaso con agua, al llegar la cocina se encuentra de que ya hay alguien allí

Sakura: Shaoran, que haces?

Shaoran: Sakura… me asustaste!

Sakura: lo siento --

Shaoran: no podía dormir, estoy calentando un poco de leche en el microonda, y tu por que te levantaste?

Sakura: por un vaso con agua hace calor jejeje

Sakura se acerca a la al armario toma un vaso y lo llena de agua, mientras tanto

Shaoran: -pensamiento- que le digo… por que me siento así!!..mmmm… bueno si recuerdo estuve apunto de besarla en la carretera a no ser por el entrometido del peluche, desde que se que no he dejado de quererla tengo unas ganas de besarla!!!

-Sakura: por que tan callado?

-Shaoran: por nada, solo pensando en algo que quiero hacer desde haces algún tiempo

-Sakura: y se podría saber que es eso que quieres hacer? (Sakura nunca a escuchado la frase la curiosidad mato al gato?)

-Shaoran: bueno tú lo pediste (uyyyyyyy!!)

-Sakura: … --¿?

En eso Shaoran se acerca a Sakura y la toma de la cintura, y los dos se encuentra a escasos milímetro para besarse!

Sakura: -pensamiento- Oh por dios!! Quien me manda a preguntar!!... como si no quisiera que lo hiciera!!.. Solo tengo que acercarme un poco mas y lo beso!

Shaoran: -al mismo tiempo, pensamiento- Vamos! Un pequeño paso y la beso!

Piiiii…piiiii…piiiiii –por el pito nuestra parejita se separa asustados-

Sakura: que fue eso?

Shaoran: creo que el microondas

Sakura: -//////- bueno… yo… ya me voy a dormir

Shaoran: -sacando el vaso del microonda- mmmmm… ok buenas noches

Sakura: igual

Sakura salio rápido de la cocina y mientras llegaba a su cuarto estaba metida en sus pensamiento

Sakura: -pensamiento- que tonta!!! Por que huí de esa manera!! Arggggg como si no quisiera besarlo y me muero por hacerlo!! Pero debo?

-----------------

En Tomoeda

Tomoyo: bueno días!!

Eriol: buenos días!! Como amaneciste corazón!

Tomoyo: muy bien –dándole un beso a Eriol-

Eriol: no hay problema en que nos reunamos hoy a las 4 en la tarde Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel aquí?

Tomoyo: no para nada cielo, yo voy a estar en la compañía hasta las 3 de la tarde así aprovecho hablo con Nakuru acerca del trabajo que le ofrecí y sobre nuestra boda

Eriol: esta bien n.n

Tomoyo: ya desayunaste?

Eriol: no te estaba esperando n.n

Tomoyo: bueno entonces vamos a desayunar, ya debe estar listo n.n

--------------

Mientras tanto en la mansión del campo

Hen: bueno días!!!!

Kero: mmmm… buenos… –bostezo- días…

Sakura: buenos días a los dos, que quieren desayunar!!

Hen: tostadas con mermelada o panques con chocolate!!

Kero: torta de chocolate, flan de vainilla y galletas!!!

Sakura: --U, bueno chicos vamos a la cocina a ver en que los puedo complacer

Hen y Kero: Siiiii!!!

Sakura: mientras yo voy a empezar a preparar el desayuno, tienes que cambiarte de ropa okis – dirigiéndose a Hen-

Hen: okis

Luego de estar listo hen sale corriendo con kero a la cocina y Shaoran se despierta con las risas de su hijo, se levanta de su cama y sale al pasillo para así asomarse y ver como Hen entraba a la cocina. Se queda unos minutos y regresa a su cuarto para darse un baño y estar listo para desayunar. Después de 20 minutos sale ya listo para desayunar, al entrar a la cocina se encuentra con la mesa lista, sakura cocinando y hen al lado de sakura.

Hen: saku tienes chocolate para los panques?

Sakura: no hen tenemos que comprar solo tenemos mermelada de fresa y durazno

Hen: oh! Mmm.. bueno

Sakura: No te preocupes hoy compramos el chocolate para que mañana comas los panques con su chocolate!

Hen: si!

Shaoran: Buenos días!

Hen: Buenos días pa!! –corriendo para abrazarlo-

El resto del desayuno estuvo lleno de charlas sobre los planes que tenían para es día, en donde quedaron que irían a dar un paseo por el pueblo, luego ir al mercado y en la tarde luego del almuerzo darían un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de la mansión.

Antes de Salir todos se dirigieron a sus cuarto para alistarse y salir, en esa ocasión sakura aprovecho para decirle a hen y Kero que le prometiese a ella que no se iban a separar uno del otro.

Sakura: ok me lo prometen? No separarse?

Hen: si saku siempre tendré a kero junto a mi )

Kero: y yo te prometo no separarme de hen aunque siempre este sin moverme

Sakura: jejeje ok

Luego de esto todos salen para pasar una mañana de paseo y compras por el pueblo. Hen al divisar un parque le pide a su padre y a sakura poder bajarse y jugar un rato y así lo hacen.

Shaoran: no te alejen mucho y cuidado en donde te montas Hen

Hen: ok papa

Sakura: ya sabes kero y hen nada de separase!

Kero y Hen: si!

Así la parejita sale corriendo… bueno hen sale corriendo a los columpios mientras kero se queda en el bolsillo viendo todo, mientras Sakura y Shaoran se sientan en un banquito donde podían ver a hen.

Sakura: shaoran ahora que estamos solo quería decirte que deberíamos decirle a hen todo lo que esta pasando para que este pendiente y precavido no te parece?

Shaoran: mmm… creo que tienes razón pero no quiero que por eso no quiera salir o no se… con el tiempo que he estado con el me he dado cuenta que los niños son algo complicado

Sakura: jajajaja no te preocupes yo me encargo de que no pase nada

Shoaran: muchas gracias por todo sakura…

Sakura: no tienes por que agradecerme

Shaoran: también aprovechando que estamos solos… quería decirte que lo de anoche…

Sakura: no tienes por que darme una explicación, se que fue algo del momento

Shaoran: no es algo que he tenido ganas de hacerlo –acercándose a sakura y tomándole la cara para acariciarla- desde hace tiempo que tengo unas tremendas ganas de besarte…

Sakura: yo… -shaoran acercándose a sakura para así poder besarla, mientras que sakura cierra los ojos en espera del beso-

Hen: AHH!!!! PAPA!!!!! Buaaa buaaaa ;;

Sakura y Shaoran: HEN!!!! –corriendo donde estaba tirado hen-

Shaoran: que paso hen???

Hen: me… me caí del columbio –llorando-

Sakura: déjame ver esas rodillas? – tomándole las rodillas-

Hen: me duele

Shaoran: pero si son unos rasponcitos!!

Hen: ¬.¬ pero me duelen pa!

Sakura le pasa su mano por los raspones y estos desaparecen

Hen: gracias saku

Sakura: de nada ya no te duelen?

Hen: no!

Shaoran: bueno creo que ya deberíamos ir al mercado ya se esta acercando la hora del almuerzo

Sakura: sip!

Kero: no se olviden de mi y cómprenme dulces!!

Hen: jejeje ok kero

Shaoran: -pensamiento- por que no puedo terminar de besarla siempre hay algo que nos interrumpen-

Sakura: -caminando al mercado- -pensamiento- otro intento y nada de nada… dios cuando podré besarlo! O es una señal de que no debo besarlo?

Al llegar al mercado trataron de hacerlo rápido pero al pasar por el pasillo de los dulces tuvieron que sujetar muy bien a kero ya que quería llevarse todo lo que veía. Al salir del mercado los chicos se encuentran con una señora mayor la cual se le cae su portamonedas.

Hen: -recogiendo el bolsito- señora se le callo esto –dándole el portamonedas-

Sra: muchas gracias hijo!

Hen: de nada –Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban atrás de hen-

Sra: que niño mas educado tus padres han hecho un buen trabajo jejeje y además hacen una familia muy bonita –sakura se sonroja, mientras que shaoran se sonríe- que dios los bendiga a todos

Hen: okis gracias!!!

Shaoran: bueno será que nos apresuremos para poder llegar y hacer el almuerzo, que quieren comer??

Hen: Hamburguesa!!!

Shaoran: ok será que podemos hacerla en la asadora que esta afuera sakura? –caminando todos con los carritos a la camioneta- sakura?

Sakura: -se encontraba caminando atrás de ellos pero sumergida en sus pensamientos- estará mal que yo sustituya a any? Dios que voy hacer deseo formar parte de esa familia pero no quiero sustituir a nadie, los amo a los dos pero no lo se si debo!

Shaoran: sakura me estas escuchando!

Sakura: -saliendo de sus pensamientos- lo siento no te escuche me decías?

Shaoran: que si podemos hacer las hamburguesas en la asadora que esta en la terraza?

Sakura: no hay ningún problema jejeje

----------------------------

E la tarde en tomoeda

Yukito: Hola como están!

Eriol: muy bien y tu?

Yukito: bien, gracias

Tomoyo: hola!

Spinel: ahora solo falta Nakuru, donde estará?

En ese momento suena un frenazo.

Eriol: creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta jejeje

Spinel: --U

Yukito: n.n

Nakuru: espero llegar a tiempo!

Eriol: No te preocupes!

Nakuru: que no preocupe! Por lo menos no llegue tarde hoy fue un día horrible para mi y todavía no a acabado, para empezar hoy no pude entrenar y segundo tuve una reunión con unos ejecutivos que arrrg! … mejor dejemos hasta aquí

Eriol: algo estresada!

Nakuru: ni lo menciones

Tomoyo: no te preocupes ya te traigo un te y así ustedes hablan mejor –caminando hacia la cocina-

Nakuru: muchas gracias

Spinel: bueno esta es la dirección de la persona de la bomba, nada mas estaba el en el apartamento pero tengo la sospecha de que solo no esta

Yukito: bueno lo que hay que hacer es vigilarlo

Eriol: suena bien pero debemos turnarnos –escribiendo en una hoja-

Estos serian los horarios de los cuatro elijan en cual pueden

Nakuru: mmm yo puedo de 6 de la tarde hasta las doce de la mañana

Yukito: yo podría en el de las 12 del medio día hasta las 6pm

Eriol: bueno spinel escoge

Spniel: mejor escoge tu yo puedo en cualquiera de los turnos

Eriol: perfecto este seria tu turno y este el mió –anotándolo en la hoja-

Yukito: entonces empezamos hoy

Spinel: sip

Yukito: eso quiere decir que empiezo yo así que nos vemos –retirándose-

Eriol: ok nos mantenemos informado!

Tomoyo: -entrando en la sala- y yukito?

Nakuru: se acaba de marchar

Tomoyo: oh! Yo traje te para todos

---------------------

En algún lugar de Tomoeda

-Listo con esto bastara ahora solo tengo que enviarla, espero que llegue lo antes posible

-----------------

En el campo los chicos estuvieron un rato descansando en la casa para luego emprender un pequeño paseo por lo alrededores.

Sakura: hace tiempo que no venia a este lugar

Hen: a donde vamos

Sakura: solo hay que seguir este caminito y llegaremos a un claro

Luego de varios minutos de caminata los 4 se encontraron con un claro lleno de flores.

Hen: mira aquí podemos jugar fútbol! –tirando su pelota y corriendo con ella, mientras kero lo seguía-

Shaoran: Hen no te alejes de nosotros!!

Hen: -gritando- OK papa!!

Sakura y shaoran se quedaron viendo como hen jugaba mientras ellos se sentaban.

Shaoran: esto si es tranquilo

Sakura: si es verdad… solíamos venir de vez en cuando todos, pero a medida que crecíamos no teníamos el tiempo libre como antes

Shaoran: me imagino cada vez que creces es más responsabilidad sobre tus hombros

Sakura: si así es… -viendo a los alrededores- shaoran no…

Shaoran: sakura… -ella se voltea a verlo y se encuentra de que el esta a escasos centímetros de su cara- yo… -acercándose a ella para concluir con un beso-

Hen: PAPA!!!... SAKU!!! –Sorprendiendo a sakura y shaoran-

Shaoran: hen! –Viendo a los alrededores-

Sakura: no veo a hen desde hace tiempo –levantándose de donde estaban sentados-

Shaoran: hijo donde estas!!!!

Hen: aquí papa… saku

Sakura y Shaoran corrieron al lugar de donde provenía la voz, luego de unos segundo donde se internaron en el bosque encontraron a hen junto con kero al lado de un riachuelo.

Hen: miren lo que encontré!! –saltando de alegría-

Sakura: nos dieron un susto ustedes dos!

Shaoran: te pedí hen que no te alejaras de nosotros

Hen: -bajando la mirada- lo siento mucho… es que estaba jugando y de repente escuche el sonido del agua y quería ver que era.

Shaoran: comprendo pero hijo avísanos donde ibas a estar

Sakura: -acercándose a Shaoran- Shaoran creo que es hora de decírselo a hen

Shaoran: si tienes razón

Hen: que paso papa

Shaoran: -agachándose para esta a la altura de hen- veras hen lo que sucede es que lo de tu mama no fue un accidente como todos creíamos sino fue un atentado

Hen: papa que es un atentado?

Shaoran: veras hen un atentado es cuando personas malas quiere mandar al cielo a otras personas y ese atentado también estaba dirigido a nosotros

Hen: entonces nosotros también vamos a ir al cielo? Yo no quiero papa y quiero quedarme con saku, kero, contigo y con los todos con tía Tomoyo, tío eriol… -abrazándose a shaoran-

Sakura: no hen eso no va a pasar –acariciadole el cabello-

Shaoran: como dice saku eso no va a pasar por que nosotros te vamos a proteger

Sakura: si hen, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes… quieres?

Hen: si –asistiendo con la cabeza-

Sakura: lo que tienes que hacer es no alejarte de nosotros, avisarnos donde esta y no hablar con personas extrañas

Hen: okis

Sakura: además de no separaste de Kero, ya que el también te va a cuidar

Shaoran: así que no te preocupes por que ahora es que queda tiempo que vas a pasar con tus tíos, con saku, conmigo y el peluche…

Kero: como que peluche mocoso! ¬¬ ten mas respeto!

Shaoran: ¬.¬

Hen: jejejejeje

Sakura: chicos... chicos ya dejen de pelear además ya es hora de regresar a la casa se nos va hacer tarde y no quiero caminar esto de noche, solo al imaginarlo ya se me ponen los pelos de punta!

Hen: jejeje le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Sakura: no! A los fantasmas!!!

Shaoran: sakura tu nunca cambiaras jejeje

Sakura: -////-

Así los cuatros emprendieron la marcha de regreso a la casa, donde se dedicaron a preparar la cena.

------------------

En algún lugar de china

-Señor…

-DIJE QUE NADIE ME MOLESTE!!!

-pero le llego un telegrama desde Japón!

-oh!... dámelo que esperas!

La empleada corriendo se acerco hasta el señor donde templando le entrego el telegrama.

-luego de mi regreso a china veo que Chin se puso a trabajar espero que sean buenas noticias sobre el asuntito de los Li. –luego de leer el contenido del telegrama- SI!!! Esto es lo que esperaba!!! Al fin!!!!!! Ahora solo falta esperar que anuncien la lamentable perdida jajajajajajaja el concilio y todo el poder será mió!! jajajajaa

---------------

En Tomoeda específicamente en la casa de tomoyo suena el timbre y Nakuru fue la que atendió

Nakuru: YUKITO!!! Que haces aquí

Yukito: buenas tardes –con su sonrisa habitual pasando adentro de la casa-

Nakuru: falta una hora para el cambio de turno

Yukito: ya no será necesario

Eriol: a que te refieres? –Eriol había escuchado la conversación conjuntamente con Spinel y Tomoyo ya que estaba en la sala hablando sobre el matrimonio-

Yukito: la persona que ocupaba el apartamento lo abandono antes de mi llegada

Nakuru: como esta eso? –dirigiéndose a la sala para sentarse-

Yukito: yo llegue al lugar que spinel nos dijo estuve varias horas allí y no hubo nada de movimiento… espere pensando que podría haber salido y que regresaría en algún momento pero luego vi entrar a un grupo de señores que empezaron a levarse los muebles fui hasta ellos y les pregunte, me dijeron que los muebles habían sido vendidos y que al parecer el apartamento se podría a la venta en un par de días

Nakuru: no puede ser!

Eriol: y no te dijeron sobre el destino que tomo esa persona

Yukito: me dijeron que se fue del país pero el lugar no supieron decirme

Tomoyo: eso quiere decir que volvemos a estar en cero…

Nakuru: así es

Tomoyo: tenemos que avisarle a sakura y shaoran

Eriol: no creo no podemos arriesgarnos.

---------------------

Ya de noche en el campo, todos estaban acostados en sus respectivas habitaciones luego de una exquisita cena y un animado juego de cartas. En la habitación de sakura:

Ya todos estaban montados en la camioneta y esta arranco rumbo a la casa de la playa.

Ya había pasados dos horas de viaje y ellos apenas estaban al final de la autopista para luego tomar la carretera que los llevaría a su casa en la playa.

En la camioneta:

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera junto al niño, viendo todo lo que hay pasaba.

Sakura: -pensamiento- por que? Por que estoy soñando otra vez con el accidente si ya ocurrió no puedo hacer nada

Hen: papá como es la casa de la playa?

Shaoran: bueno, la casa es un poco pequeña comparada en donde vivimos, pero de todas maneras es grande

Hen: ok, y quien la compro?

Shaoran: la compro tu abuela, hace mucho tiempo creo que cuando yo apenas tenía tu edad.

Hen: y tiene piscina?

Shaoran: si tiene 2 piscinas una para ti y una para la gente grande.

Hen: mamá y tu has ido a esa casa?

Any: si, fui una vez, cuando tu papá y yo nos casamos allí pasamos la luna de miel.

Hen: y que es una luna de miel?

Any: bueno son como unas vacaciones después de que te casas

Hen: y que hacen en la luna de miel?

Any: bueno –suspira y se queda pensando-

Hen: ya se, juegan al escondite, al gato y al ratón, memoria

Any: U si eso se hace (que niño mas preguntón, bueno así son todos P)

Hen: mamá?

Any: que?

Hen: Tengo hambre

Any: ok, que quieren?, tengo pan con queso y jamón o pan con atún? (no tenia otro tipo de comida y creo que los emparedados son buenos en los viajes )

Hen: hay mami a mi no me gusta el atún ( , yo quiero el de jamón con queso )

Any: ok, ok ya te paso el pan con queso y jamos –buscando en su cartera- toma aquí tienes

Shaoran: no ensucies, y come bien

Hen: si papá

Any: que quieres de tomar refresco o jugo de naranja?

Hen: refresco Pepsi, pepsi!!!!!!! –saltando- (otra propaganda ¬¬)

Any: ya te la paso pero quédate quieto y no saltes con el pan.

Hen: si mami

Shaoran: ustedes dos quédense quietos no ven que me distraen

Hen: papi, mami cuando llegamos? (este niño si pregunta, eso el lo bueno así esto se alarga O jejejeje)

Any: para eso falta mucho, como 3 horas de viaje

Hen: pero a que hora vamos a llegar?

Shaoran: como a las 11:00 de la noche

Any; y que hora es?

Shaoran: son las 8 de la noche

Any: ya me lo esperaba, en esta temporada se obscurece muy pronto

Shaoran: tienes razón, eso era uno de los motivos por las cuales quería salir temprano

Any: si, pero toda la culpa no es de nosotros

Shaoran: ya lo se, si el concilio no hubiese llamado de emergencia hubiéramos salido mas temprano

Hen: mami ya termine, toma la servilleta y el envase del refresco

Any: -volteándose a su Hen- comiste rápido

Hen: si es que tenia mucha hamble P ( Ay!!! Que lindo )

Any: no es hamble, es hambre

Hen: jejeje lo siento –rascándose la cabeza-

Any: quieres otro pan

Hen: no gracias mami

Any: bueno duérmete, que cuando lleguemos yo te aviso

Hen: si!!!!!!!!!!!! – Apenas cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido-

Any: no crees que se parece mucho a ti

Shaoran: en lo físico pero en la manera de ser es idéntico a ti D

Any: parece un ángel

Shaoran: pero eso es solo cuando esta dormido, pero cuando no, es un diablillo, por lo menos eso no lo heredo de mi -

Any: que insinúas?? ¬¬

Shaoran: yo nada U

Any: ya quiero llegar , mi bebe se pondrá muy feliz –volteando para ver a su Hen-

Shaoran: si pero para ello falta mucho camino que recorrer

Any: si ya lo se --U

Shaoran: pero no te pongas así, ya vas a ver que las horas pasan rápido

Any: yo a escuchar un poco de música

Shaoran: -después de varios minuto- QUE PASA!!!!!!

Any: por que gritas!!!

Hen: -despertándose- mamá que pasa?

Shaoran: los frenos no funcionan

Any: QUE!!!!!!!!!!! O.o

Shaoran: que pasa, por que no funcionan!! –Dándole al pedal de freno varias veces-

Hen: mamá tengo mucho miedo

Any: CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -En eso la camioneta sale de la carretera para caer en un acantilado-

Shaoran: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hen: Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luego todo se volvió negro y empezó poco a poco aparecer una luz que fue iluminando todo.

Sakura: -distraída- aquí no es donde despierto?

Any: no en este caso necesito hablar contigo

Sakura: any!

Any: lo siento por no decirte quien era creo que no era el momento para decírtelo

Sakura: lo comprendo

Any: sakura estas aquí por que quiera decirte que yo morí protegiéndolos en el accidente con mis poderes invoque un escudo alrededor de Shaoran y mi hijo para protegerlos así fue que sobrevivieron aunque mi poder no fue de mucha ayuda debido que salieron lastimado pero mi deber recaía en que no debían morir

Sakura: pero por que no te protegiste tu también, pudiste hacerlo

Any: no, ese era mi destino proteger a hen y a shaoran para luego morir

Sakura: pero.. por que…

Any: mi destino era protegerlos a Shaoran por ser el padre de hen ya que este le enseñara todo lo necesario sobre la magia y Hen será una persona clave en el futuro, el acompañado de otras personas deberán lucha por evitar ciertos sucesos que ocurrirán en la tierra, pero esto no podrás decírselo hasta que tu mismo poder te revele todo.

Sakura: entiendo

CONTINUARA….

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: Hola!!! Como están? Espero que muy bien realmente espero que nos disculpen por la tardanza en publicar este capitulo tuvimos un inconveniente resulta que nos estamos mudando y bueno ya saben como son esas cosas mueven botas y guardas cosas como locos y bueno el cuaderno donde tengo las ideas principales de cada capítulos de mis fanfic se extravió hasta pensamos que se había botado pero por suerte fabi lo encontró ente sus cajas y bueno me puse inmediatamente a escribir el capitulo. Le aviso que ya estamos llegando a la recta final de la historia y esperamos su apoyo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que dejen sus comentarios para saber como vamos!!! Gracias a Irina Andropov, Hermione I, LILIANA, serenity-princess, LUZ LAILA, Mitcha y a sakura-li-potter por sus reviews muchas gracias! También tenemos que agradecerle a aquellas personas que leen el fic pero no son valientes o les de flojera dejarnos un reviews! Bueno vamos a tratar de tener lo antes posible el siguiente capitulo y bueno también pueden leer nuestros otras historias! Saludos y cuídese.


End file.
